A Brand New World
by Risknight
Summary: Penny can no longer take the anger, pain and unhappiness that is her life. So, she makes some big changes, starting with her circle of friends.
1. The Goodbye

**A new year, a new story, a new start for our favorite waitress. **

**This story picks up at the end of The Parking Spot Escalation and veers off into new territory. Depressed, hurt and angry, Penny finds a new lease on life with the help of two people she barely knows.**

* * *

Penny sat on her couch and fumed. She was tired and in pain. She gingerly touched her swollen nose, tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone thought it was hilarious. Amy and Bernadette had laughed and said it brought them closer together. Howard had said he had a woman willing to fight for him. Leonard thought it was funny she hadn't ducked. Sheldon had stared at her as if she were some sort of freak.

She had lost a two episode role on a popular tv show because of it. The first real acting role she had managed to find in years was given to someone else. What director wanted an actress with two black eyes? A knock on her door drew her gaze and she waited. It wasn't repeated, so she stood up and answered it. She looked at Stuart Bloom and Wil Wheaton with surprise.

They looked back at her sympathetically. Penny was so happy to see someone _not_ laughing that she stepped back and let them in wordlessly. Will immediately sprawled over half the small sofa and Stuart sat in the chair. Penny closed the door and sat down.

Wil reached out and turned her to face him. His eyes were sympathetic. "Is there anything we can do?"

Penny shook her head. "Not unless you can go back in time and tell me to watch out."

"Sorry," Wil said with a wry smile. "We saw Howard and Raj at the shop and they told us what happened."

Penny's eyes narrowed. "You mean they were laughing about it."

Stuart looked uncomfortable. "I'm sure they didn't mean any harm."

Penny burst into tears and buried her head in her hands. Wil put an arm around her and drew her against his shoulder. Before long Penny found herself pouring it all out.

"I can't take much more," she sobbed. "I hate my job. I hate always being broke. Sometimes I even hate _them_. I'm tired of feeling stupid. I'm tired of settling. I'm stuck in a boring relationship with a guy who thinks I'm too stupid to write a history paper. And worse? I believed him and got Amy and Bernadette to write one for me. I don't even have the confidence to submit my own paper and learn from it. I finally land a good role on Breaking Bad after years of failed auditions and two days before filming they break my nose."

Penny pulled away from Wil and dried her face. "I am tired of being a failure," she whispered.

Wil leaned back and studied Penny for a long moment. "Let's get out of here for a bit. Get some fresh air."

Penny looked at him suspiciously. "Aren't you married?"

A flash of pain crossed Wil's face. "Separated," he replied in a hushed voice. "Besides, I'm asking as a friend, not a date."

Penny hesitated and Stuart leaned forward. "Would it help if I told you no one there will care about your nose? In fact, they'll probably see it as a badge of honor."

Despite her pain and general unhappiness, Penny was intrigued. She looked at each man and saw nothing but compassion and an offer of friendship. She nodded. "Okay, should I change?"

They took in her jeans and crop top and shook their heads. "Casual is good," Wil said with a smile. "Come on, Penny. We're about to introduce you to a brand new world."

* * *

Leonard walked back into the apartment angrily and grabbed his phone off the desk. He looked at Sheldon and Amy on the couch, Howard and Bernadette on the floor, and Raj in the armchair.

"Where is Penny?" Bernadette asked.

Leonard hit the speaker button on his phone. They heard it go straight to voicemail. Leonard huffed and tossed the phone onto the desk. "She's not home. She's never home anymore." He flung himself into his computer chair and glared at the floor. "I think she's cheating on me."

Amy gasped. "Penny wouldn't do that! Okay, so yes, she's a veritable goddess of sensuality who could have any man she wanted with a bat of her lashes, but she wouldn't _actually_ cheat."

Bernadette shook her head. "Penny loves you, Leonard."

Raj looked at him sympathetically. Sheldon looked around the group worriedly. Howard sighed. "Come on, buddy, do you have any actual proof?"

Leonard shook his head. "I've only seen her twice in the last week. Tuesday night after work she came over and we watched the last half of Alien together, then she went home. Alone. Friday I took Sherlock Holmes over and we watched it. She then kissed me goodnight, said she was tired and sent me packing. It's been like that for three weeks now. We haven't done more than kiss hello or goodbye in almost a month. She's definitely cheating on me. Penny has never gone three weeks without sex."

"Okay, I'm not saying she's cheating," Howard said, "but we all knew you two were going to split eventually." Everyone looked at him with surprise. "Come one, this is your third attempt, and let's face it, what do you and Penny really have in common? Look, I like Penny. You are my friend. But the fact is, you two aren't really happy together."

"Howie, that's not fair." Bernadette looked at her husband reprovingly. "No one is saying they have broken up."

Amy nodded calmly. "Besides, even if they did, Penny always comes back to Leonard. She'll realize she did wrong and then she and Leonard will be okay."

Leonard crossed his arms. "She'll have to do a lot of begging before I forgive her."

* * *

The credits were rolling for Blade Runner when the door opened up and Penny stepped inside. Leonard jumped up and smiled widely as everyone looked at her. Penny held out her phone and hit a button.

"_She's not home. She's never home anymore. I think she's cheating on me."_

"_Penny wouldn't do that! Okay, so yes, she's a veritable goddess of sensuality who could have any man she wanted with a bat of her lashes, but she wouldn't actually cheat."_

The voices on the phone were tinny and scratchy, but easily recognizable. They all sat and listened with chagrin as part of their conversation played out. When it was over, Penny put her phone in her back pocket.

Leonard gave a nervous chuckle. "Guess I forgot to hang up," he said.

Penny sighed. "I'm so tired," she said softly. "I'm tired of forcing myself to smile and be cheery around all of you." Several of them started to speak but Penny held up a hand for silence. "I'm not blaming any of you. This is my fault. I am miserable and I did it to myself. You all have this mindset that you are smart and I am stupid. I bought into it. Because it was expected. I am not as smart as any of you, but I'm not an idiot. I'm not a whore, either. And I am exhausted trying to live down to your expectations."

Amy jumped up in alarm. "Bestie…"

"No," Penny said. "Let me say up front, I _do_ like you, Amy. But we aren't best friends. We never have been. You decided we were and I let you steamroll over me like you do Sheldon because it was easy. Some days I'm not even sure we are any kind of friends. You don't treat me very nice sometimes. You make me uncomfortable with all the sexualized comments. You see my looks and that's it. You laugh at me, and not in a light-hearted way. And you use manipulation to get your way. That's not friendship. How many times have I been the butt of everyone's jokes?"

Penny looked around the room sadly. "Well, I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of pretending there's anything between me and Leonard but sex and guilt. I'm tired of drinking myself into a stupor every night to mask my desperation. I'm tired of going to bed each night hurt and heart sore."

Penny pulled the spare for 4A out of her pocket and set it in the bowl by the door. Sheldon stood slowly, torn between the need to stop her, and the desire to run to his room and hide. Penny pulled her spare from the bowl and opened the door.

"I think it would be best if I stayed away from the group for a while. I need to figure out what I want and what I need. Please respect my request for time." She turned toward the door and Leonard lost it.

"Who is he?" he demanded. "You can't expect me to believe there isn't another guy!"

Penny looked over her shoulder at him. "Normally I would try to reassure you, Leonard, but I'm beyond that now. Fuck you and your unfounded jealousy." Penny walked out the door and shut it behind her, leaving six very stunned people in the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just to clarify, this Wil Wheaton is separated. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the real WW is a happily married man, but this is fiction. I am using the tv version, not the real life version. For anyone who thinks I had Penny being pretty harsh there at the end, too damn bad. My story, my rules. You're welcome to write her anyway you chose. **


	2. The Meeting

**Penny has ended the beta test, and removed herself from the group. It's been two months since she had any contact with any of them. Has anything changed , and if so, can any of them adjust?**

* * *

Sheldon sat on his bed and looked through the list of PMs from Penny's facebook. He had hacked into her account out of frustration. She hadn't been very active it seemed, since there were few updates for the last 8 weeks. When she had left, she had blocked every one of them, leaving them unable to keep up with her doings. 3 messages were from family, so he ignored those. 2 were from Raj and one was from Bernadette, asking if she was okay. 7 were from Wil Wheaton. Sheldon frowned over that. Since when were Penny and Wheaton friends? Sheldon opened the newest one.

_Hey babe, I'll pick you up at noon on Monday. Braid your hair nice and tight, and wear those gray leggings, okay? ;)  
_

Sheldon frowned and read the one from four days ago.

_Hey, babe. Thanks for the spaghetti. Want to watch a movie on Sunday? I was thinking we could do a marathon of Monty Python movies. ;)_

His eyes went wide. Wil and Penny having movie marathons? Sheldon felt a chill speed through him. Could Leonard have been right? No! Not Wil and Penny. Penny was not a cheater. She wasn't like that. Sheldon almost exited out of the hacked account, but there were still 5 more messages, so he scrolled up.

_Hey babe. I found a shop that sells what you were looking for. We can swing by Sunday if you want. I'll pick you up at 9 am. I'm really looking forward to teaching you everything I know! ;)_

_Hey babe. Jonathon has decided on a monster movie theme for the party. I know a great costume shop in Burbank if you're up for some shopping. Give me a buzz. ;)_

_Hey babe. What time do you get off work? A few of the guys are coming over later for a game. Want to sit in? ;)_

_Hey babe. The concert sounds like fun. I looked up some of their songs, and you were right. I liked what I heard. Since you bought the tix, I'll buy dinner. ;)_

Sheldon hesitated before opening the one dated the night of the big break up.

_Hey babe. Wow. Sounds like a rough night. At least you made a clean break of it. In the long run you'll be happier. So will Leonard. As for the others, I completely understand. You're right about sticking up for yourself. Want me to come over? Or you could come here. Call me. ;)_

Sheldon closed out of Penny's account and leaned back against his headboard. For two months he had seen absolutely nothing of Penny. She was gone before he got home during the week. She now took Tuesdays off. On the weekends he tried to listen for her footsteps, but had been unsuccessful so far. He hadn't even been able to catch her coming home at night.

Leonard was still sulking, certain Penny had thrown him over for some meathead. Amy was upset with Penny. She felt Penny had been mean. Bernadette had taken Amy's side, offering her comfort. She felt Penny was being unfair by blaming the group for her unhappiness. Especially since they had, in her opinion, always been supportive.

He sighed and closed his laptop. He thought maybe he had worked it out. Replaying Penny's speech in his head over and over, he had realized that Penny wasn't saying they made her unhappy. She had said it was her own behavior that had made her unhappy. He had always said she and Leonard were doomed. They were not compatible. They never had been.

Sheldon reviewed what he had read. Penny's part of the conversation was innocent enough. Agreements on times and places. Suggestions for songs by a band called The Bloodhound Gang. And a rather long, rambling account of what junior rodeo meant. Wheaton called her babe. They were obviously spending time together. She had made him spaghetti. His hands clenched as he wondered if she put cut up hot dogs into it. He wondered if she would sing to him if he was sick. Suddenly he paused. Wil Wheaton was a married man. Where was his wife during all of this? Sheldon felt ill. Penny had cheated on Leonard with a married Wil Wheaton.

* * *

A faculty meeting at work had cancelled new comic night. So, on Sunday, the entire group was browsing the stacks near the back of the shop when Penny walked in. They stared, astonished, as Penny greeted Captain Sweatpants with a one-armed hug before moving to the counter. She grinned and propped her elbows on the counter. "I thought I'd see how many were coming and grab some pizzas for us all. I got my first check today!"

Stuart grinned widely. "That's great!" Captain Sweatpants and Albino Bob moved closer and gave Penny high fives.

Amy cleared her throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Sheldon glanced at his friends. Bernadette, Howard and Raj looked surprised. Amy and Leonard looked angry. He looked over at the counter. Stuart, and the other two men looked curious. Penny looked…

Sheldon drew in a shaky breath. She looked ethereal. She had trimmed her hair to just above her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes were clear and bright. Her smile was warm and open. He hadn't seen her look so serene in a very long time.

Penny smiled and waved at them before turning back to Stuart. "So, how many am I feeding tonight?"

"4, plus you and I," Stuart said. "Rene, Wil, Cheryl, and Andy."

Penny bit her bottom lip for a moment. "Think 6 will do it?"

Stuart nodded. "Yes. Don't forget to get one cheese-less, though."

Penny nodded as she pulled out her phone and called in the order. She smiled toward Sheldon and the others and headed for the door. "Will do." She waved bye to everyone and walked across the street to the pizza parlor on the corner.

As soon as she was gone Leonard stormed over to the counter. "Since when does Penny come in here? What is going on?!" he demanded.

Stuart held up his hands in a conciliatory manner. "Okay, whatever is going on, or not going on between you and Penny is none of my business. She's my friend. She was just stopping in to see how many were going to be at the game tonight so she could get enough pizzas."

"What game?" Amy asked crossly.

"Poker," Stuart answered calmly. "We have a weekly game in the back."

Howard frowned slightly. "Penny plays poker with you? Since when?"

Leonard's hands curled into fists. "It's you, isn't it? You're the one Penny's been fooling around with. You stole Penny from me," he snarled.

"No one stole Penny from you." They all spun to see Wil Wheaton walking toward them. Behind him were two women.

One was tall and thin, wearing a burgundy business suit, her dark blond hair pulled up into a loose chignon. She was carrying what appeared to be a tray of cookies. She placed the tray on the counter and handed Stuart her purse which he placed under the counter. Captain Sweatpants picked up the tray and carried it to the back room, with her trailing along behind him.

The other was about Leonard's height, and dressed in a black hoodie that said "You can't have Manslaughter without Laughter". Above the words was a drawing of a woman, head thrown back in laughter, holding a chainsaw in the air. On her head was a cat shaped hat. One ear was white zebra stripes. The other was red. A trio of silver chains hung from the woman's left ear in loops. The other ear had a scaffold piercing with little green balls on each end. Her spiky red hair was tipped in purple and black. She looked at the tense group and smirked.

"Let me guess. Tall and thin, must be Sheldon. Glasses makes you Leonard. Turtleneck means Howard. Mocha skin makes you Rajesh. Blondie is Bernadette and the mousy brunette is Amy." She reached up and fiddled with the tiny hockey mask that dangled from a ball chain around her neck. She looked at Stuart. "They joining us?"

Stuart shook his head. "No, it will just be the usual group, Rene."

"Good." She skipped off toward the back room without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Updates might not be as quick with this one. It's only about half finished, and I work two jobs. But I went ahead and started posting it anyway, to kind of push myself to get it finished. I've gotten a bit lazy in the writing department over the holidays and I need to fix that. :)**


	3. The Confrontation

**The gang has run into Penny is the most unlikely of places. I have a feeling things are about to hit the fan. (I feel this way because I wrote it.)**

* * *

Everyone watched the weird woman walk away, except Sheldon. He was watching Wil, an unexpected anger settling in his stomach. Wil was staring right back at him, his expression one of amused curiosity. That just served to anger him more.

"What do you have to do with all of this?" he asked, a bit of twang leaking out into his voice.

Wil grinned widely. "Me? Everything. As Penny's friend I have encouraged her to do new things and meet new people. To expand her horizons. I want her to be happy."

"With you?" Sheldon asked grimly. "Aren't you married, Wheaton?"

Wil stared at Sheldon for a few seconds. It was as if he was trying to analyze Sheldon's words. "Careful, Sheldon. People might start thinking you were jealous."

Stuart looked worriedly at the crowd. Things were starting to get out of hand. "Penny isn't dating anyone," he said calmly. "She's our friend. She hangs out with us. We play poker, we watch movies, we have study nights. Things like that."

Leonard scoffed. "Penny is friends with all of you? Why would she want to hang out with you instead of us?"

Albino Bob cleared his throat. "When Penny came to that first game, she was sad and hurt. She played the dumb blonde card all night. After a couple of get-togethers she realized we didn't talk down to her. We didn't treat her like a decoration. She opened up and showed us the real Penny. She's sweet and funny and she treats everyone like equals."

No one missed the dismissive look Leonard gave him.

"See, that's your problem," Stuart spoke up. "You claim you're just like us. Sure, we all like comics and card games. You guys are all scientists. Wil is a successful actor, blogger and writer. Bob is a graphic designer for Age of Conan. Captain Sweatpants is retired. He was a history teacher. I have had two well received art exhibits and I own my own business. We are all successful people. The difference, though, is that you are snobs. You think you are better than us. But you're not. You're just more arrogant than us."

Lenard narrowed his eyes, his cheeks flushed with anger. "Are you comparing my work to drawing pictures? I spent years on my education! I didn't get my degree by drawing Milton the turtle off the back of a matchbook!"

Wil sighed. "See? That's exactly what we're talking about. You are intellectual snobs. You think your degrees make you more important than everyone else. They don't. They just prove you spent more time in a classroom than we did. What have you actually done to change the world? Or to have an effect on someone's life? How many people went to your last lecture? Over a thousand attended just one night of Stuart's last show."

Leonard shook his head. "Look, none of that matters! What matters is that I've known Penny over 6 years. I love her. I've loved her ever since we met."

"You don't get it. It's not about who loves me more. It's not about who I like more." Everyone turned to look at Penny. She set the pizza boxes on top of the table beside her and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "It was never about any of you. It's always been about me. I was making myself unhappy. I just kept giving in to what everyone else wanted, even when it wasn't what I wanted."

Stuart edged toward the door and flipped the sign to CLOSED. Things were about to get messy and it might be better if they had a bit of privacy for it.

Bernadette moved closer to Howie, seeking comfort. ""Like what?" she asked. "What do you mean you kept giving in?"

Penny shrugged. "A lot of things. None of it matters anymore."

Amy shook her head. "No! You can't say it doesn't matter anymore after saying I steamrolled over you! You hurt me!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Penny's voice was soft. "Then we're even." Penny shook her head. "How many times did you, Bernadette, Raj or Sheldon tell me I couldn't break up with Leonard because it would upset the group? Did any of you even listen when I told you I wasn't happy? How many times did you throw a fit and sulk if we didn't let you have your way? How many times did Sheldon make me do something for him, even if I was busy or had other plans? I ignored all my old friends because Leonard was jealous and I ended up losing them. Did any of you even notice how often I was drinking? You say I hurt you. You hurt me too. Every time one of you treated me like I was stupid, you hurt me. Every time one of you disregarded my opinion, you hurt me. Every time one of you laughed at me, you hurt me. And every time I let you get away with it, _I_ hurt me."

Sheldon felt as though she had punched him. He would have said with great confidence that he knew Penny as well as anyone, if not better. How had he not known all of this?

Wil drew Penny into a loose hug and she smiled at him briefly. "And I know I am not perfect. I've been a bad friend at times, myself. I still care about you all. And I hope you still care about me. I hope we can find a way to be close again. But I can't be the Penny you guys are used to. I won't be your blonde monkey anymore."

Penny picked back up the pizza boxes and headed to the backroom. Wil looked around the group, noting their expressions. Howard, Bernadette and Raj looked sad. Amy and Leonard looked stunned. Sheldon was the one who most interested him. He looked almost heart-broken. Did Sheldon feel something deeper than just friendship for Penny?

"I don't understand," Leonard said. "All I did was love her."

"No," Wil said. "What you did was suffocate her." There was no more laughter in Wil's eyes. Now, he looked disappointed and stern. "You don't do that to someone you love. You say you've loved her since the moment you met. Why? You didn't even know her. How can you love someone you know nothing about? How can you hook up with any willing female who comes along and still claim you love Penny? I have no doubt that you all care about Penny. But don't lie to yourselves. None of you know her. Not the real her. You decided early on what her role in your lives was, and you pushed at her until she fit that slot. If you want to be her friend, if you want have her in your lives, then it's time you made an effort to get to know her."

Sheldon watched Wil walk away, his stomach churning with emotions he didn't understand. The group silently filed out of the shop, each of them deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't my usual style, and that it seems to some that I am a bit harsh with the characters. You're right. I am harsh with them, because, to me, they aren't especially likable at the moment. They have spent a long time thinking of Penny, Stuart, and most of the other minor characters on the show as inferior. Penny's only appeal to them was her looks or convenience. That is not the basis for a real relationship, whether it is romantic or platonic.  
**

**I'm trying to be true to how I think people like these would react**** in real life****, and it's not always pretty, nice, or comfortable. I hope you stick with it through to the end, but I completely understand if you don't. Regardless, thank you all for the reviews, encouragement and criticisms. I honestly appreciate them all! :)**


	4. The Discovery

**Wil Wheaton has confronted the group with some hard truths. Sheldon, in particular, has been left doubting what he thought he knew.  
**

* * *

Sheldon heard the lobby door open and tried not to get his hopes up. He had been sitting here for three hours and so far the door had opened 11 times, and still Penny had not returned home. The gentle scent of vanilla wafted toward him just before she appeared around the corner. Penny paused when she saw him.

"Are you locked out, sweetie?" she asked.

Sheldon cleared his throat nervously. "Good evening, Penny. I was waiting on you," he said honestly. "I have tried several times in the last week to speak with you, but you are rarely home."

Penny grimaced. "Yeah, I've been pretty busy." She moved on up the steps, Sheldon falling into step beside her. Penny unlocked her door and walked toward the kitchen, setting her school tote on the floor by the TV. Sheldon followed her inside and stopped short. His eyes widened in surprise.

He looked around the room carefully, finally looking at Penny. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, a small smile on her face. "You like?" she asked with amusement.

Sheldon looked around the apartment again quickly. "I do not believe your apartment has been this clean since the last time I cleaned it."

Penny laughed and brought him a bottle of water. She sat down on the sofa and sipped from her own bottle. "So, what can I do for you, Sheldon?"

He sat down facing her. "I haven't been able to spend time with you since your break up with Leonard. You disappeared completely." Sheldon hesitated, but couldn't stop the words from forming. "You and Wil seem close."

Penny smiled softly. "I know you and Wil have this rivalry thing going on sometimes, but he's been a good friend to me. He and Stuart have been very supportive and helpful as I made changes. I don't know what I would have done without them."

Sheldon frowned. "Do you not think I would have been supportive?"

She sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry I upset your routines. I know how much you hate change."

He shook his head. "That was not my question, Penny. Do you think I would not have been supportive?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I do. You've made it perfectly clear over the years that you have little confidence in me, Sheldon. You often don't like me very much."

He shook his head frantically. "That is not true."

Penny laughed. "It's okay, Sheldon. I know how you feel about me. You put up with me because of Leonard. And because I was a convenience. How many times did you put me on your enemies list? How many times did you banish me from the apartment? Don't get me wrong, I know how much I annoyed you, or broke your rules. There were many times I deliberately set out to annoy you. My only redeeming quality to you was my willingness to drive you around."

Sheldon floundered internally. This was not how he had planned this conversation going. He had anticipated a brief discussion, and then Penny would be firmly back in his circle of friends. Order would be restored. Instead, Penny was calmly pointing out that they were not the close friends he had always assumed they were. Was she correct? Was Wil Wheaton correct?

He looked down at his knees. "So, you are saying we were never really friends."

She smiled tenderly and placed her hand on Sheldon's arm. "No. You asked if I thought you would be supportive. I don't. We annoy each other, yes. But I still care about you. I still consider you my friend, Sheldon."

"I miss you," he said softly. "You are my friend, and not having you around is unsettling."

"I've miss all of you, too. But I needed to make significant changes. I was heading down a wrong path. It's been hard. Each day is a struggle. Some days are worse than others." Penny leaned back against the arm of the sofa. She sighed heavily and tucked her feet underneath her. "The nights are the worst. I hate being alone. I think that's why I'm gone so much. When I'm alone the temptation to drink or go out and pick some guy up is harder to resist."

Sheldon was beginning to feel more and more distressed. "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know, but he was certain he _needed_ to know.

"I'm an addict," she said plainly. "I've been going to the Betty Ford clinic for group counseling. It's been good for me. And it's been horrible. It's not been easy for me to face my problems. Rene won't let me hide, though," she said with a smile. "She's one tough chika."

"Rene?" he asked with surprise. "The woman with the hideous hair?"

Penny nodded with a laugh. "Don't let the outward appearance fool you. She's a highly respected therapist. In fact," Penny said mischievously, "she has an IQ of 177, and at the age of 26, she has been an addiction specialist for over 7 years. She also has kick ass taste in music and graphic novels."

Sheldon looked at Penny with disbelief. "She was wearing one neon green sock and one white sock with blue stars."

Penny reached for a book bag beside the coffee table and opened it up. She pulled out a couple of trade paperbacks and held them out. "She recommended these to me, and I love them."

He shuffled through the three books with a mix of annoyance and joy. Batman: Hush, Fables: Legends In Exile and The Absolute Sandman Vol. 1. "You have read them?" he asked.

Penny nodded. "Yep. Well, except the Sandman one. I'm only about a third of the way through it. I also borrowed Wil's Watchmen and From Hell. I liked From Hell better. I have discovered I have a preference for historical books."

Sheldon handed her back the books. He stared at Penny for a long moment. Penny frowned and opened her mouth but Sheldon shook his head. "I never knew you at all, did I?"

Penny shrugged. "Don't feel bad. Neither did I. I'm only now starting to discover who I am and who I want to be." Penny looked down shyly at her lap. "I have enrolled in full time classes for next semester. I want to major in History with a focus on the Middle Ages." She looked at him briefly, and blushed. "I know it's just city college, and you probably think it is stupid, but it's what I want."

Sheldon's voice was soft, hesitant. "It's not stupid," he said. "I think it's admirable that you are doing this." Penny smiled brightly, making Sheldon's stomach flip over. He stood up abruptly and turned to the door. "It is long past my bed time. I must go."

Penny stood, a bit confused by his abruptness. "Oh, okay. Well, thanks for visiting, Sheldon."

He nodded and opened the door. He paused before passing through it. "Penny," he looked over his shoulder for a second, "if you ever need help. With your studies, I mean, I would be available. I hope you won't mind if I come to visit again."

Penny walked over and nodded. "You can come back anytime, okay?"

Sheldon nodded and hurried away. He entered his darkened apartment and looked at his watch. 12:18. He made a mental note that on this day, the 21st of May, for the first time in his life, he had discovered that he fiercely wanted something other than his Nobel. He wanted to have a true friendship with his neighbor.

* * *

He didn't tell any of the others he had spoken with Penny. For one, he was fairly certain that it would result in him being forced to listen to Amy and Leonard's morose ramblings about how unfairly they feel they were treated. For another, he didn't want to share it. He had taken a step toward renewing a relationship with Penny. She had said he could visit whenever he wanted. Would she visit with him, now? Sheldon erased a few equations from an older white board. He picked up a green expo marker but paused and stared at it.

He searched his eidetic memory and realized a pattern he had been unaware of. In the past, whenever he had tried to work out a problem involving Penny, he always used a green marker. In fact, it wasn't until he had met her that he had even owned one. He had always preferred to work with the standard colors of red, blue and black. Sheldon twisted the tool in his hand, deep in contemplation. Where there other patterns he had overlooked regarding Penny? Was it possible that she had been more influential on him than he had known, for much longer than he suspected?


	5. The Realization

**Sheldon has taken the first step toward renewing his friendship with Penny. Can they reconnect, or has Penny changed too much?**

* * *

Penny waved goodbye to Cheryl and Maggie as the therapy group disbanded. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and fluffed it out while the room slowly emptied. Rene was still sitting Indian style on the futon, watching her steadily. As soon as the room was completely empty, Penny looked at her fully.

"I want to quit the Cheesecake Factory. I'm getting a steady paycheck from the voice work. I've been offered a regular role, 42 episodes over 2 seasons. So, I'll have this pay for the next two years." Penny nibbled her lip, and looked at Rene's piercing stare which always felt as if she could see right into your mind. "On the downside, I would have more free time until school starts in September. You and I both know how badly I manage down time. So, I was wondering if you had any suggestions."

Rene was silent, the ticking of the clock the only sound in the room. Finally she stood and walked over to the desk. "Penny, I don't make suggestions. You know that. I ask questions, I listen and I encourage. But I never tell my patients," she smiled over her shoulder, "or my friends, what to do. So, what do YOU want to do with your new found free time?"

Penny growled with frustration. "Come on, Rene! You know me. I don't have the best track record with decisions."

Rene shook her head, making her faux-hawk wiggle, and the hoops in her left ear clink together. "No, you're problem is that you don't go with your gut enough. You won't learn if others make the choices for you, Penny. You have to do that. You'll never find your way by following others."

Penny stood and walked over. She hugged her friend tight and smiled. "Sometimes I hate it when you make sense. Still up for the practice this Saturday?"

Rene rolled her eyes. "How you managed to talk me and Cheryl into this is a complete mystery to me. I'll be there with bells on."

Penny shouldered her purse and headed for the door. "Somehow, I think you mean that literally." Rene's laughter followed her out into the parking lot.

* * *

Penny sorted through her mail and smiled. For once, she wasn't worried about the bills in her hands. She skipped up the steps and almost ran right into Leonard. Sheldon reached out to steady her, but Leonard grabbed her first.

Penny looked sheepish. "Sorry. Guess I should pay more attention." She started to move around the group but Leonard stopped her.

He stared at her for several seconds. "Can we talk?" Penny hesitated, and he held up a hand. "I have some things I need to say."

Slowly Penny nodded. Leonard asked the others to wait for him at the cars and followed Penny back to the fourth floor. Sheldon was torn between going with the group and eavesdropping. He just didn't want Penny or Leonard upset, he rationalized to himself. Amy tugged on his hand and he followed with leaden steps.

Penny opened her door and stepped aside for Leonard. He walked in and looked around with surprise. He looked back at Penny and then walked to the bedroom. A couple of seconds later he returned to see Penny hanging up her purse. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Want one?" she asked.

Leonard shook his head and looked at Penny carefully. He didn't just look at her. He studied her. He took in the shiny hair, the rosy cheeks, the bright eyes and the golden skin. But he also took in the relaxed muscles, the softness around her eyes and the contentment in her expression. His shoulders slumped a bit. "You really were unhappy, weren't you?"

Penny nodded. "Yes, I was." She moved into the living room and looked at him steadily. "Don't, Leonard. Don't blame yourself. You and I weren't the only problem I had. You and I weren't even the biggest problem I had. I was making myself miserable. Me. I did that. I lost my confidence somewhere between a thousand failed auditions and a thousand glasses of wine."

Leonard sighed and reached out to touch her hair gently. "Was there ever anything I could have done to fix this?"

Penny shook her head. "You can't fix someone else. You can only take care of yourself and hope for the best. I care about you Leonard. You are one of the best men I have ever known. I wish I hadn't hurt you."

Leonard smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I wish I hadn't hurt you either. Friends?"

Penny nodded. "I'd like that."

Leonard turned toward the door with a slight smile. Penny frowned and tilted her head. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

Leonard looked back at her. "Actually, not anymore. See, I was going to tell you how much you hurt me. I wanted to make you feel bad," he admitted with embarrassment. He sighed and shook his head. "I've been a real jerk, Penny. I can now see you clearly. You look …happy. Happier and calmer than I have seen you look in a very long time. Until now, I didn't realize just how depressed you had gotten. And if I am honest, I'm more content, too. I'm not fretting every minute of every day that I'm not good enough."

Penny moved over and hugged his neck. "Leonard, you were never not good enough. We just don't fit together. We both have too many rough edges. My insecurities only made yours worse, and vice versa. But, you know, when we were just friends, without all the relationship problems, we were pretty good. I miss that."

Leonard hugged her tightly for a moment before letting her go, in more ways than one. "I miss that, too," he said sincerely. "We did have a lot of fun just hanging out, didn't we?"

Penny grinned and it lit up her face. "I've always said you were a good friend, Leonard. That hasn't changed."

Leonard stepped back and opened the door. "Hey, there's a laser show at the observatory next Saturday. Want to join us all? We all have missed you a lot, and I think even Sheldon might have, too, but he'd never admit it."

Penny shook her head. "I can't. Saturday a group of us are going to war."

Leonard's eyes got wide. "War?"

Penny grinned widely. "Yep. There's a living play at the city college. We're acting out some gladiator battles."

Leonard looked at the door knob speculatively. He hesitantly looked back up at her. "Want a friend in the audience?"

Penny looked wary but nodded. "As long as he's only a friend."

Leonard nodded. "I promise.

* * *

Leonard walked into the parking garage and smiled cheerfully. Sheldon felt acid climb his esophagus. Surely Penny had not taken him back! Leonard stopped when he got to the group.

"Listen, I know we're all supposed to go to the laser show, but I'm going to back out. Penny's going to be in a play of some sort at PCC and I thought I'd go watch."

Sheldon scrambled to find an adequate reason for Leonard not to go. Howard spoke up first. "Leonard, are you trying to get back together with Penny?"

Leonard shrugged. "I still love her." he ran a hand through his curls. "Have you guys actually looked at Penny? I did. She's happier than I've ever seen her. She's sober, her apartment is clean, and her smile is back in her eyes. I'm too smart not to realize that sometimes, things don't go the way we want." He leaned against the trunk of his car. "I miss talking to her, though. I'm going to try to be her friend. After that? Who knows."

Bernadette turned to Howard. "What do you think? Play or lasers?" she asked hopefully.

Howard smiled at his wife with adoration. "I work with lasers. I can see a light show anytime."

Raj pointed to himself and nodded enthusiastically.

Amy crossed her arms. "Sheldon and I have no interest in the play. We're going to the laser show."

Sheldon almost acquiesced out of habit. Somewhere between his mind and his mouth, his backbone kicked in. "I will be going to the play."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.


	6. The Nexus

**Sheldon has surprised the group by not immediately giving Amy control.  
**

* * *

They had all grown accustomed to Amy being the one who made decisions for the couple. She had taken control long ago. "Sheldon, I do not have any desire to watch this play," she said curtly.

Sheldon nodded complacently. "I understand. Your presence will be missed on Saturday."

Amy huffed. "Sheldon, we made plans to see the laser show. I insist you stick to our original plans."

Sheldon quirked an eyebrow. "Our original plans have already been altered, since our friends will not be joining us. Amy, I had no interest in a laser show in a crowded dark room in the first place. A play is an acceptable alternative."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "She hurt me, Sheldon. You are my boyfriend. You should be on my side!"

Sheldon fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you asking me to chose between you and my friend?"

"What friend?" Amy asked. "In case you forgot, she abandoned us all."

Sheldon fiddled with his messenger bag. "Penny and I spoke two days ago. We have agreed to try to repair our friendship."

"You spoke to her?" Amy asked stiffly. "When?" A car pulled into the parking lot, and the group moved closer to Leonard's and Howard's cars.

Sheldon looked toward the building. "I visited her after she returned from work Thursday afternoon. We had a pleasant conversation. I have missed my friend, and I am glad she is willing to give our friendship a second chance."

Amy looked at him with surprise. "Why did you not say something before?"

Sheldon sighed. "Since when do I have to report my every conversation?"

"Do you not understand how badly she hurt me?" Amy asked.

"As badly as we hurt her," Bernadette said soothingly. "I understand, Amy. I'm hurt, too. But the truth is, Penny was right. We laughed at her a lot. We didn't even notice she was unhappy."

Amy shook her head fiercely. "You don't understand. Until I met Sheldon, I never had any friends. I relied on Penny. She was my best friend. And she abandoned me!"

"Did you ever ask her if she wanted you to?"

Everyone looked at the two women standing beside the Lexus. The group recognized them from the comic book store. Amy glared at the shorter one who had spoken. "This is a private conversation."

Rene gave them a friendly smile. "That you are having in a public place. The question stands. Did you ever ask Penny if she wanted to be responsible for your happiness?"

"I shouldn't have to ask! It's what friends do!" Amy said angrily.

The taller one tilted her head slightly. "Then why aren't you concerned with her happiness? Friendship is a two-way street. If you want her to be concerned with your happiness, then you should have been more concerned with hers." The two women turned and headed to the door of the garage without waiting for a reply.

Sheldon sighed and looked at Amy. "You do not have to be Penny's friend, Amy. You do not have to go to the play. But as Penny's friend, I am going. It's time I started being a good friend to Penny."

Amy turned and walked over to Howard's car. "I would like to go home, please. I no longer feel like having lunch."

Bernadette nodded and looked at the group. "I'll take her home and sit with her. Maybe I can help." Howard gave her a quick kiss and Bernadette left with Amy. The guys looked at each other anxiously.

"What is happening to our clique?" Raj asked. "Why do I feel as if we're falling apart?"

Howard shook his head. "We lost our nexus." He looked at each man. "We lost Penny, and now we're floundering."

The guys all nodded. They had been friends for a long time. But in the beginning it was out of necessity. Penny had appeared and quickly became the flame they were drawn to. She had made them all better men. And now, without her, they were flying blind.

Sheldon looked at them each intently. "Then our course is obvious. We get Penny back." The other three nodded quickly.

Before they could say or do anything else the garage door opened and Penny stepped through, followed by the two women who had pulled in earlier. All three were wearing shorts and loose t-shirts. Penny and the taller one were carrying a cooler between them, and the shorter one was carrying a couple of grocery totes.

Sheldon moved immediately over to grab the handle from Penny, with Leonard right behind to grab the other handle. Howard and Raj took the totes, leaving the three women looking at them strangely.

Penny cleared her throat. "Guys, this is Clair," she said, pointing to the taller woman, "and this is Rene," she said, pointing to the shorter one. Clair walked over and opened the trunk for the guys. "Ladies, these guys are Sheldon and Leonard with the cooler, and Howard and Raj with the food."

Rene smirked at Sheldon who was staring at her curiously. "Like what you see?" she asked.

Sheldon tilted his head. "Trying to figure out what I see, actually. Penny tells me you are her therapist. Do all therapists 'hang out' with their clients?"

Rene laughed. "No. But then again, few therapists have my ability to compartmentalize. Work is one thing, play is another." She looked at Penny with a wry grin. "Although I have yet to decide which one today is."

Penny snorted and set the bags into the trunk beside the cooler. "Big baby," she mumbled with a smile.

Leonard looked at the women curiously. "Where are you going?"

Clair rolled her eyes. "Wil and his friend Chris have put together an obstacle course. They _claim_ it's to help us build up stamina for the play. Personally, I think it's just their way of legally torturing people. Sort of a non-lethal version of Hostel."

Penny jumped up onto the trunk of the car and re-tied her running shoes. "Spoken like the lawyer you are," she giggled. "Just remember, girls, if our collective time beats their collective time, we get to pick the penalty."

Clair's eyes narrowed. "I'm thinking volunteers at the day care."

Rene laughed and shook her head. "Reading to seniors at the nursing home."

Penny grinned a replica of Sheldon's Joker grin. "Pedicures and bikini waxes."

Clair and Rene looked at each other in surprise and then turned to bow toward Penny. "Our leader!" Clair laughed.

Howard and Leonard looked at Sheldon, and jerked their heads toward the girls. Sheldon stepped forward and cleared his throat, just as Penny was sliding from the trunk. "We were about to go to lunch, would you ladies like to join us?"

Penny looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, sweetie, but we packed a lunch. We promised to meet up at the course in 30 minutes."

Penny looked over the dejected group of guys and then at Rene and Clair. The two women looked at her steadily, giving no objection, but no encouragement, either. She debated with herself for several seconds before looking back at Sheldon. He looked so sweet and hopeful, and she just couldn't find it in herself to disappoint him.

"Would you guys like to join us?" she asked uncertainly. "There's plenty of food."

All four men broke out into smiles and nodded. Clair moved to the driver's seat and Rene took the front passenger seat. Penny slipped into the back, and smiled as Raj hurried to join her. Rene leaned out the window and looked at the other three. "You can follow us. If you get lost, we're going to the large wooded area east of PCC."

The guys hurried to Leonard's car and scrambled inside. Seconds later they were all on their way.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to give fair warning about Leonard. I don't want to confuse anyone, or make them think I changed my mind halfway through the story. This Leonard is not too much different than canon Leonard. He has always had a habit of saying what he thinks Penny wants to hear. So, when she says she only wants to be friends, he's perfectly willing to agree with her verbally, even though he has no intentions of abandoning his fantasies about smart, beautiful babies. This is not good-guy-Leonard. This is not bad-guy-Leonard. This is just Leonard. Same goes for Amy. She's hurting and angry, and she has lashed out at Penny for it. Doesn't make her good or bad, just human.  
**


	7. The Outing

**The guys are joining Penny, Rene and Clair for an outing. Is this their chance to re-establish the group as a whole?**

* * *

Wil wasn't happy to see them. Chris and Stuart didn't seem to mind, but it was obvious that Wil did. He immediately pulled Penny aside when he saw them and spoke to her quietly for a couple of minutes. Penny nodded a few times and hugged him close at one point. Sheldon didn't like the disgruntled way Wheaton acted. Stuart had told them about the separation, but technically Wil was still a married man.

Sheldon sat at the picnic table and watched the girls line up for the obstacle course. The men had run it in a collective time of 18.62 minutes. Chris had the best personal time with 5.41 minutes. The course was simple. First a run through a large mud pit, then there were ten tires to step through, two walls to go over, each with a plastic pool full of water on the other side, a latticing of ropes to crawl under and then a ramp up to a zip-line that lead back to the beginning. Sheldon shuddered lightly at the muck and dirt covering the men.

Clair was up first, muttering threats of violence against the guys. A shadow fell over Sheldon and he looked up to see Wil standing beside him. Wil looked at him carefully, as if trying to decipher him. "What are you up to, Sheldon?"

He looked back over to where Penny and Rene were screaming encouragement to Clair. "I am taking your advice, Wheaton. I am getting to know Penny."

Wil shook his head. "Somehow, I don't think that is all of it. Not the way you watch her."

Leonard, Howard and Raj walked over from the car, carrying the food and cooler. Sheldon stood and helped unload the Tupperware containers as he tried to decide how to answer his friend/nemesis. He looked at his friends and saw worry in their eyes as they glanced between him and Wil.

"Penny is happy. Happier than she has been in a very long time. I know you had a hand in that, and I am grateful for it," Sheldon said quietly. "But that does not give you the right to question us. Penny has agreed to try and rebuild friendships with us. Whatever your suspicions, or fantasies," Sheldon looked at Wil with determination, "we WILL be in Penny's life."

Wil watched him for several seconds. "Okay. It's about time you idiots woke up. But don't think this is going to be like old times. I won't let you drag her back down. I care too much about her to allow that." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strolled away. Howard looked at Sheldon as if seeing him for the first time. Leonard looked relieved. Raj looked like he needed to use the bathroom. Sheldon turned and watched Penny race through the tires.

He would fix this. He needed to. Because the thought of being without Penny was almost crippling to him.

* * *

Sheldon handed Penny a cold soda as she and Chris argued over the latest episode of Walking Dead. Penny flashed a smile in his direction and scoffed. "Sorry, doll, but no way do Carol and Daryl end up together. He's destined to be with Beth."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Beth is too soft! Daryl needs a strong woman. Someone who will call him out on his crap, but still have his back."

Penny snorted and shot a smile at Sheldon as thanks. "Carol is great and all, but I see her as more of the motherly one. Beth, though, she's the perfect counter to Daryl's toughness. She's the one who can draw him out of his shell. Just wait and see. Once they get settled in that prison, Daryl will turn protective and they'll end up falling for each other."

Rene plopped down on the ground beside Raj and rolled her eyes. "I call for a flip."

The four scientists looked at her questioningly but it was Clair who answered. "Whenever we have a conversation without a resolution, or that no one else is interested in ("Like this one," Rene interrupted.) someone calls for a flip. A coin toss decides the outcome, and we move on to another topic."

Sheldon frowned. "A coin toss cannot decide who is correct, though. The outcome of the flip is random. It does not take into account the facts."

Penny shrugged. "It's not supposed to. It is just a fun way to end an argument. No one is really the loser, and no one feels left out."

"Call it, Penny," Chris said, tossing a coin in the air.

"Tails," she laughed. The coin landed near Leonard, so he leaned forward to look at it.

"Head," he said wryly. Chris fist pumped and Penny stuck out her tongue.

Clair passed around a bowl of potato chips. "So, I rearranged my schedule and I can make it to Comi-con that Thursday with you guys, but I'll need to leave Saturday night after dinner. I have to fly to Washington. I have to give a deposition on Monday before a House committee."

Rene grabbed a handful of pretzels and looked around the picnic table. "Well, I have to leave Sunday morning pretty early if I'm going to make it to my cousin's wedding on time. Why on earth she insists on a ghastly Vegas wedding is beyond me." Rene shuddered. "I swear she's just doing it to annoy me. Who gets married by a man in a fake alien suit?"

Wil laughed and turned to Penny. "Looks like it's just you and me then for the auction."

Sheldon's teeth clenched as he looked from Wil's smug smile to Penny's trusting grin. "As it happens, we will be at Comi-con, also," he said as calmly as possible. "Is there any particular panels or activities you are interested in?" he asked Wil.

Wil shrugged. "I'm interested in all of it. What about you, Penny?" He picked up her hand and smiled flirtatiously at her. "What are you interested in?"

Penny rolled her eyes and looked a bit embarrassed. She looked at the four guys she had once considered her closest friends. Two months ago, she wouldn't have said anything. Mostly because she was afraid they would laugh at her. But sitting here with her new friends, looking at the guys who said they wanted to fix their previous friendships, she felt a bit more confident. "I'm actually working at Comi-con," she admitted. "I found a job as a voice actress for a new animated show on Showtime."

Sheldon ground his clenched teeth at the proprietary way Wil was touching Penny. He took a moment to take a deep, steadying breath. "That is wonderful, Penny. What show are you working for?"

Penny smiled with a proud air. "I'm the voice of Nancy in Sin City. Showtime got the rights to do an animated series of the comics."

Howard's eyes widened with excitement. "I read on Geeks Of Doom that Showtime was going to do some kind of series based on those books. Wow! To think that I know someone actually involved in the show!"

Wil nodded and gave Penny's hand a squeeze. "You should have seen her at the audition. She blew them away with her take on Nancy. Strong, confident and yet, vulnerable. She was incredible."

Penny blushed with pride. "I've already recorded the first five episodes. Mostly I record alone, but last week I got to be in the booth with Henry Rollins. He's voicing John Hartigan."

Sheldon watched Penny's eyes as she told them all about her role. Once again he was stunned by the serene beauty that shone from inside her.

**A/N: Normally I don't bother reading guest reviews, but I got one that was really long and I was really bored. So, to answer the guest who sent it, I don't like writing flashbacks. You'll just have to learn about the OCs in the story the same way Sheldon and the guys do. I won't rewrite the story to tone down Penny. What you see as complaining, I see as her finally expressing her discontent, anger and fears. **


	8. The Demand

**Their first outing went pretty well. The former friends are trying hard to form a good relationship with each other.**

* * *

"Sheldon, I do not want you being friends with Penny."

Sheldon turned to find Amy standing in the doorway of his office. She watched him carefully as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She set her cardigan across the back on a chair and moved closer to him.

"I know you do not like change. I know you prefer that your life stays in a familiar and comfortable homeostasis. However, you and I have been in a relationship for more than two years now. I have cared for you when you are ill. You took care of me when I was ill. Our bond should outweigh mere friendship." Amy took a moment to let him absorb what she had said before continuing.

"Penny ended her friendships with all of us. She did not make an effort to restore those friendships. She made all of you do that. She replaced us with Wil Wheaton and his cohorts. We deserved better than that. I do not want to have to compete for my boyfriend's attention with a woman who threw us away without a second thought."

Sheldon stared at Amy silently the entire time she was talking. Logically her words made sense. A few of years ago he might even have agreed with her immediately.

But.

He had spent the 10 weeks since Penny had severed connections with them in deep thought. He had realized a few things.

Penny had been right. None of them ever gave her much credit. Especially him. Penny was not their equal intellectually, true. But they were not hers, socially. How many times had each of them relied on Penny for help navigating life? Even Bernadette, the most socially adept of them, had turned to Penny for advice and encouragement.

Wasn't it Penny who encouraged Bernadette to support Howard's trip into space? Wasn't it Penny who convinced Bernadette and Howard to get married on their roof? Wasn't it Penny who went out of her way to make Amy feel like part of the group? Penny was the one who explained things to him when he was confused by his relationship with Amy. Penny was the one who had spent years slowly building Raj's confidence. She wanted him to be happy almost more than he did. She had helped Howard win back Bernadette when he had cyber cheated.

She had helped Leonard get over much of his awkwardness around people. She had gotten his mom to bond more (however slightly) with her son. She had even supported him in relationships with other women because she truly wanted him to be happy. She had given him confidence in himself. The fact that Leonard used his increased confidence to try and "get laid" was no fault of Penny's.

He didn't bother listing all she had done for him. He knew he had helped her as well, but he had also hurt her, he realized. Insults, derision, putting her on his list of enemies. He had done just as much harm as he had done good.

"We don't need her in our lives," Amy said.

He looked at his girlfriend and saw the deep rooted pain. She didn't want to admit it, but she cared a lot about Penny. She missed her and didn't understand why Penny had done what she did. He finally had the courage to ask something that had been bothering him for over a week. "Amy, how long have you known that Penny is an alcoholic?"

She paled slightly and took a step back. "What?" she gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Sheldon studied her carefully. "Penny is an alcoholic. She has told me so, herself. She is receiving treatment for her addictions."

Amy's eyes widened. "Plural?" she questioned softly. "You said 'addictions' just now. Penny is addicted to something besides alcohol?"

He relaxed slightly. He had wondered if Amy knew, and just ignored it.

Her cheeks flushed and she sat down in the chair by the desk. A tear slid down her right cheek. "I study addictions. How could I not have seen it?" she mumbled in a small voice. She clenched her hands tightly in her lap. "I did wonder if she was drinking too much on occasion, but I was afraid that if I questioned her, if I expressed concern, she would get mad. I didn't want to chance losing her friendship."

Sheldon watched the shame and pain grow in her eyes. He sat down in his chair and turned to face her. "Amy, Penny hurt us all when she ended her involvement with our group. But we had been hurting her for a very long time before that. We hurt her almost as much as she was hurting herself. She was dying, emotionally and mentally, Amy. She had to do what she did to save herself. Like amputating a mangled limb. But by doing so, we are afforded an opportunity. We can change. We can grow, like Penny is struggling to do. I think we owe it to her to try. Penny deserves for us to try our best."

She looked at him with dawning comprehension. "You love her," Amy breathed softly. "Oh my god," Amy sobbed. "You love Penny!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Amy, Penny is my friend. Possibly my best friend. She is an important part of my social circle. I care for her a great deal. Just as you do, if you are honest."

Amy stared at him for several seconds. "Sheldon, you love her. I …I don't understand. If you love Penny, why did you enter into a relationship with me?"

He frowned, starting to get a bit frustrated. "I have just explained to you what Penny means to me. I do not love her in the way you suggest. I am not interested in being in a romantic relationship with Penny. She is my friend. Only my friend."

"Okay," Amy said finally. She cleared her throat and looked at him calmly. "You know, maybe this is a good thing. Now that Penny has matured a bit, maybe she and Leonard could have a solid relationship now. You know, if we nudge them the right way, we could probably have them married by spring."

Amy watched Sheldon's eyes darken, and his brow wrinkle a bit. "Of course, from what I heard from Bernadette and Howard, Penny and Wil Wheaton are very close now. Howard said he was practically single now. Maybe her heart lies in that direction, instead." She wasn't entirely sure he was being honest about his feelings for his neighbor. "Then again, none of us really know Penny anymore, do we?"

Amy pulled her cardigan on and gave Sheldon her best smile. "Well, I had better get going. I have some errands to run today."

Sheldon saw her to the door, absently. Once she was gone, he sat down behind his desk and thought about what she had said. The idea that Penny would once again enter a relationship with Leonard made him angry. The thought she might fall for Wheaton was even more distressing. But why?He did not have romantic feelings for Penny. He had the same feelings he had had for years. Ever since she took care of him when he was sick, he had felt exactly the same way about Penny. Annoyed, exasperated, reliant, and at times, intrigued. But that was not love. Not in the way Amy assumed.


	9. The Accusation

**Amy stopped by Cal-Tech to tell Sheldon not to renew his friendship with Penny. She ended up becoming convinced that Sheldon harbors feelings for the blonde that he didn't know about. So, now what?**

* * *

She watched the group head out of the room before taking a deep breath and walking through the door. She watched silently as the two women inside laughed about something. Delicately she cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her.

Penny's smile slowly faded and she looked at Amy cautiously. She glanced at Rene briefly before walking across the room. "Hello, Amy. What are you doing here?"

Amy clutched her purse tightly and straightened her shoulders. "Can we talk?"

Penny nodded and led the way over to a couple of chairs. Amy wasn't happy to see the strange woman with the piercings settle onto a futon. "Can we talk privately?" Amy asked stiffly.

Rene shrugged. "Not in my office. If you want privacy, this isn't the place to be."

Amy started to stand but Penny leaned over and grabbed her hand. "Wait!" Penny looked up at Amy with a plea. "Don't go. Rene is a bit rough around the edges sometimes, but she is a great listener. And anything we say here, stays here."

Amy looked from Penny to Rene and back. Slowly she sat back down, and turned to face Penny fully. She wasn't entirely comfortable with Rene's presence, but she also felt the need to get a few things off her chest.

Penny smiled gently, keeping hold of Amy's hand. "How have you been?" Penny asked with a soft smile.

Amy looked down at their hands and felt her anger bubble up swiftly. "How have I been?" Her tone got louder with each word. "How do you think I've been?! You hurt me, Penny! You told me I wasn't your friend and that you didn't want me around! Why would you do that?!" She was appalled by the tears that poured down her cheeks, but she was too angry to wipe them away. She wanted Penny to see how hurt she was.

Penny's smile faded quickly. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed a tissue. She blotted Amy's cheeks gently and sighed. "I know I hurt you. I'm sorry for that, Amy. At the time, I was so angry and unhappy that I didn't think about what I would do to all of you. I was desperate. My life was so painful. But I never said you weren't my friend. I said you weren't my best friend."

Amy sneered at her. "Oh? And who is? My boyfriend?"

Penny sighed and shook her head. "No. He never was either. I guess, of everyone I was closest to Bernadette. No, I have a best friend now. It's Wil. He's been by my side through the ups and downs. I know I can trust and rely on him."

Amy shuddered as she tried to get herself under control. "You blamed us! You said we hurt you! So, you hurt us, right? You treated me worse than any of those bullies in high school!"

"I didn't do it to hurt you," Penny said with a shake of her head. "But let's be honest, Amy. You aren't innocent, either. You were so desperate to be part of the group, of any group, that you tried to take over our lives. You forced Bernadette into things she didn't want, acting like _her_ wedding was all about you. You tried to make me and Sheldon responsible for your happiness. You weren't satisfied with being our friend. You had to be our most important friend. You insisted I be your best friend before you and I even had a chance to get to know each other. You used trickery and coercion to try and make Sheldon fulfill your desires, even though you knew from the very beginning he had no interest in those things. You played on Raj's emotions to make him attracted to you for no other reason than he had once had crushes on Bernadette and me."

Penny straightened her shoulders. "No, Amy, you are not the wounded party here. None of us are, actually. I settled for convenience and ended up hurting Leonard, when I knew in my heart that we were not happy together. I let everyone beat my confidence to shatters because I was too afraid of being alone to stand up for myself. You all got used to me being the group's arm candy, and when I finally put a stop to it, I hurt you all. I know now that I could have handled that better. Deep down, I think I wanted you all to feel as bad as I did. It's isn't pretty, taking a hard look at myself. I don't like what I found. But what I did was no better or worse than what all of you did."

Amy tried to pull her hand from Penny's grip, but Penny held on. "Amy, please, listen to me," she begged. "I meant what I said at Stuart's. I still care about all of you. I want you all to be happy. I miss our girl's nights, and our talks. I miss hanging out with the guys. I even miss Star Trek marathons and laundry night. But I want a real friendship. I want an honest and strong relationship with all of you. One where we support each other, have each other's backs and can be honest about how we feel and what we want."

Amy sobbed as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. "I'm so angry," she whispered. "I don't know what to do, Penny. I don't know how to get over how mad I am!"

Rene leaned a bit forward, her hands hanging loosely over her crossed knees. "Amy, have you ever tried therapy?"

Amy's gaze shot to Rene with surprise. "I am not crazy!"

Rene smiled warmly at her. "No one is saying you are. Anger is a powerful emotion. It can benefit or destroy. Anger does not mean insane. It just means that you feel. It's how we manage our anger that is important. We all feel it. Me, you, Penny, everyone. Therapy can help you learn how to deal with the anger, express it in a healthy way, and learn how to live with how you feel."

Rene stood and walked over to her desk. "I suspect, from what Penny has told me, and what you have said today, that you have a lot of insecurities and anger from high school. When a person is bullied, it leaves a scar on our psyche. Sometimes we don't even know it's there until something happens to bring it out. Penny cutting ties with you has brought that anger and pain to the forefront of your mind and now you are overwhelmed by it."

Penny watched Amy watch Rene. Surprise and embarrassment warred within the brunette's expression. Penny released Amy's hand and touched her shoulder gently. "Amy, please give it a chance. Going to therapy isn't anything to be ashamed of. We all need a little help now and again."

Rene walked over and held out a couple of pamphlets. "You are more than welcome to join the group here, or if you want, I can recommend a good man in Pasadena. Amy, the most important thing about therapy is that you can be completely honest there. No one will judge you. No one will force you to do or say anything you don't want. And it's completely private. Even in group therapy, you can be sure that anything you say never goes outside the group."

Amy looked at the pamphlets for a moment before looking up at Rene. The woman was wearing a zombie Hello Kitty shirt, plaid tights and her earrings were ears of corn. She looked like an escapee from a mental institution with the tattoos, piercings, and lime green highlights in her red hair. But she was also smiling in a friendly fashion. Her voice conveyed confidence, and sincerity. Amy looked over at Penny and was rocked by the almost desperate hope shining in those hazel eyes.

She licked her lips nervously. "I'm so confused," she admitted tearfully.

Penny nodded and moved out of the chair to wrap her arms around Amy's shoulders tightly. "So was I when I first came here. But it gets easier. It gets better."

Amy wrapped her arms around Penny and looked at Rene. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Sign me up."


	10. The Visit

**Amy and Penny have a hard talk about what happened. There is a lot of anger in Amy and no one is sure if it can be overcome. Penny hopes they can find a way to be friends again.**

* * *

She decided not to wait and see if any of the others would come see her. She had reconnected with Leonard, Sheldon, and to a small extent, Amy. She missed her guys more than she had thought possible in the almost three months she had been struggling to rebuild her life. She was nervous, though. Very nervous. So, she took the opportunity to stopping by Sheldon's office first.

She knocked, ignoring the people who stared at her as they walked by. She suspected it was just that Sheldon didn't encourage visitors. The door opened and her whackadoodle looked down at her with surprise.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping back to allow her inside.

Raj was standing by the desk, looking hopeful. She smiled widely at Raj and he immediately moved across the floor to hug her. Penny gave a soft laugh and hugged him back. After a couple of heartbeats, Sheldon cleared his throat loudly and they separated. Raj grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and Penny blushed.

"I'm glad to see you, too, sweetie." She turned to Sheldon who was glaring at Raj for some reason. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. I know you hate surprises, but I got nervous and wanted a pep talk."

Sheldon took her elbow and led her over to the desk. She sat down in a chair and Sheldon took the one beside her. "A pep talk? For what reason?"

Penny sighed and fiddled with the strap of her purse. "I am going to go see Howard."

Raj and Sheldon both looked surprised and she shrugged. "I miss you guys," she said softly. "Until you and I spoke, I hadn't realized how much, Moon Pie. I miss HALO and Thai food. I miss those triple knocks of yours and Anything Can Happen Thursdays. I've spoke to you, Leonard, and Amy. But I miss everyone else, too."

"Howard is the one I was least close to," she explained. "I want to change that. I want to talk to him, and see if we can be friends. Real friends. Not just where we tolerate each other because we have mutual friends."

Penny reached out and slipped her hand into Sheldon's without thinking about it. She just needed comfort and support, and she instinctively turned to him. "Amy told me a little bit about how hurt she is. She's really mad at me, and it's not going to be easy to work through that. But Howard and I have never been close. We don't have a former friendship to rebuild. But I still have a place for him in my heart. I still care about the little weasel," she said with a wry grin.

Sheldon nodded and patted her hand, encouraging her to continue.

She sighed heavily. "I'm just worried that if I can't find a way to connect with Howard, I'll never be close with Bernadette again. There will always be that gap in the group."

Raj watched, understanding slowly growing in his mind. How long had those two been so deeply attuned to one another? He could see they didn't even realize it, either. They were two sides of the same coin. Sheldon and Penny loved each other. And neither of them saw it.

Sheldon gave Penny an look of impatience. "Penny. Penny. Penny."

She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. "Sheldon. Sheldon. Sheldon."

He ignored her mimicry. "Howard has felt your absence just as much as the rest of us. In fact, he has called you the nexus of our group."

Penny frowned slightly. "Is that good?"

Sheldon nodded firmly. "It means you are the core, the connection by which we are all held together. He is correct. Until we met you, we were lonely, clinging to the mere basics of friendship. You made us a family, Penny. You brought us all together in a way we could not have done on our own. You brought Bernadette into our lives. Your influence made Raj and Howard seek out Amy for me. You showed us how to be friends. Howard has missed you, Penny. You do not have to worry about whether you and Howard can connect. You already have."

Penny sniffled and gave him a tremulous smile. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Sheldon looked at her with superiority. "Penny, have you forgotten that I am a genius?" Her smile grew wider and he looked chagrined. "Sarcasm?"

"Yep," Penny laughed.

"Drat," he muttered. "I was doing so well, too."

Penny leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Moon Pie. I feel a lot better." She stood and hugged Raj once more and headed to the door. She gave them both one last smile and left with a spring in her step.

Sheldon looked over to see Raj staring at him with shock. He blushed and headed around his desk to his white boards. "That woman is never going to learn that only my Meemaw can call me that, is she?"

Raj took a step around the desk so he could see Sheldon better. "Dude, when are you going to admit it?"

Sheldon looked at him with confusion. "Admit what, exactly?"

"That you love Penny," Raj answered.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not you as well. Amy has also inferred that my friendship with Penny is based on romantic feelings. That is simply not true. Penny is my friend. I care about her, yes, but only as a friend. I have no desire to engage Penny in a physical or romantic paradigm."

Raj shook his head with disbelief. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you'll convince someone." With that he left Sheldon's office and headed down the hallway to his own. They were just starting to get Penny back. If this all came out, would it destroy the group completely? He couldn't imagine a scenario where Leonard would be okay with Sheldon pursuing Penny. Of course he also couldn't imagine Sheldon actually pursuing anyone.

What had Sheldon said? Amy thought there was something between Sheldon and Penny, too? He paused by his door in deep thought. He glanced at his watch and quickly pulled out his phone and fired off a text.

**Amy, I have something important I would like to talk to you about. Are you free for lunch?"**

He had just entered his office and sat behind his desk when he got a reply.

**I am available. Where would you like to eat?**

Raj hoped he was doing the right thing as he replied.

**There is a small deli on Union beside the library. 1 o'clock?**

He waited as patiently as possible for her answer.

**I will see you there.**

Raj checked his watch again and grabbed his coat. He had enough time to grab a beer at the bar across from the deli if he hurried.

By the time Amy showed up, Raj was nervous as a Chihuahua. Amy sat down, looking a bit shell shocked. He immediately leaned forward with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

Amy took a long drink of the water in front of her. "I went to see Penny. I knew she was at her morning therapy, and I thought I would confront her about how she treated us." Amy looked up at him with wide eyes. "I agreed to start seeing Penny's shrink."

Raj watched her calmly. "Maybe that is a good thing," he finally said. "I have been thinking of resuming my own therapy. Seeing the effect it has had on Penny has me thinking that maybe I could benefit as well, if I stick with it."

Amy frowned slightly. "You think I need therapy, too?"

Raj shrugged. "Amy, no one has a perfect life. We all have things in our past and our present that we need help with."

Amy considered his words for several minutes while they ordered. Once the food arrived she changed the subject. "So, why did you need to speak with me?"

Raj looked uncomfortable. "Amy, I think that there may be the possibility that Sheldon has feelings for Penny. Sheldon said you suspect the same thing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Amy sighed and looked down at her turkey club. "I care a great deal about Sheldon. I am not sure how I feel about the possibility of Sheldon and Penny together. I am not sure if I am angry about this, or if my anger is over everything else. I'm very confused." Tears formed in her eyes and she groped blindly for a napkin.

Raj grabbed his and blotted her cheeks. "Amy, if you need to talk, I am here. You're my friend," he assured her.

"Thank you," she mumbled. She had to find a way to secure her place in the group. She couldn't bear being alone again.

* * *

**A/N: Happy belated birthday to SunnyCitrus10. Sorry it took so long to post this one!**


	11. The Lunch Date

**Penny is about to talk to Howard. Meanwhile, Amy agrees to therapy and Raj is sure Sheldon and Penny are in love with each other.**

* * *

Howard wasn't sure which was more surprising, the fact that Penny had invited him to lunch, or that she had insisted it be just the two of them when he asked if he should invite Bernie. The waitress showed them to a booth at the Souplantation and they ordered some sodas.

Howard looked at Penny hesitantly. "So, this is a bit weird," he said in an effort to break up the uncomfortable silence.

Penny studied him for a moment. "Here's the deal," she said calmly. "I miss my friend. I don't want to take the chance that we grow too far apart. So, I've asked you here to see what I can do about that."

Howard shook his head quickly. "Penny, Bernie still loves you. She misses you, too. She's just been trying to give you the space that you need. Seriously, if she thought for a second that you wanted her to come see you, she'd be pounding on your door."

Penny smiled softly and shook her head. "I do miss Bernadette, and I intend to go see her soon. However, I was talking about you, silly."

Howard's jaw dropped and he looked at Penny with a dumbfounded expression. It took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Me?" he said with wonder. "You've missed me?"

Penny nodded and reached over to pat his hand. "It surprised me, too, but it's true. I've definitely not missed those horrible sleazy remarks, but I've missed the sweet Howard. The guy who loves his mom, worries about his best friend, and makes science fun."

He looked confused so Penny elaborated. "Aren't you the guy who once wired remote control cars so that people around the world could control them? The guy who once set up Sheldon with a card trick just to drive him nuts? The guy who brought Amy into our lives?" Penny smiled. "I haven't forgotten that you were the one who questioned whether or not I was cheating on Leonard. You didn't just go all 'bros before hos' like you did before. You gave me the benefit of the doubt. That means more to me than you could ever know."

Howard blushed and gave her a sincere smile. He turned his hand over and gave her's a slight squeeze. "I'm not a Ph.D., but I'm no idiot, either. You aren't the type to cheat. Not the Penny I know. You've been the most loyal of friends. You had no reason at all to care about any of us, but you did. You may not have always liked us, or understood us, but you were always there to defend us, or guide us. I've missed you, too. Please don't leave us again. None of us are happy without you around."

The waitress appeared with their drinks and menus and Penny released his hand. "Okay," she said with a mischievous smile. "Now that that's settled, let's eat. I'm starved."

Howard grinned and opened his menu. An easy camaraderie settled over them as they made their choices. Soon their conversation turned to the new compulsion system he had just patented and the voice work Penny was involved in. Lunch was fun and when they parted ways, both of them were happy and hopeful. For the first time in their acquaintance, they felt like they each mattered to the other.

* * *

The last thing she had expected was that Wil would get angry. She watched him try to fasten the toga over one shoulder as he fumed. After a moment she walked over and brushed his hands away. She smoothed the wrinkles from the material and fastened the clasp easily.

"Don't be mad," she begged softly.

Wil looked down at her and sighed. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on her head. "I'm not mad at you," he assured her. "I'm just worried. I know you care about these guys, babe, but they are the ones who almost destroyed you. I just don't want you to end up hurt if these guys end up reverting to the way they were before."

Penny relaxed against his chest and smiled. She knew Wil was just trying to protect her. "I'm not that girl anymore. You helped me change. You, Stuart, Rene, Bob, and Clair. You guys showed me how to stand on my own two feet. You were the one who held my hand when I was in withdrawls. You and Stuart are the ones who got me to go to therapy. You are the one who showed me that I was stronger and smarter than I believed. You are the very best friend I have ever had, Wil."

She pulled back and smiled at him warmly. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks and drew him down for a quick kiss. Wil's arms wrapped around her and he sighed into her hair. "Just don't forget that I'm always here for you, okay? No matter what happens, even if these guys do manage to grow up and treat you and each other well, I'm always on your side."

Penny caressed one cheek gently and then released him. "It would be so easy to fall for you," she said softly.

Wil tucked a curl behind her ear and nodded. "You are a very special woman, Penelope Queen. You almost make me wish I was single." Wil cleared his throat and sighed. "Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask."

Penny nodded immediately. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would set up a talk with Anne for me," he said softly. "She has agreed to meet with me and discuss our ...situation in a neutral place."

Penny smiled softly and hugged him for a second. "Of course I will. You name the date, and I'll get it fixed up."

"I really appreciate it," Wil said worriedly. "I'm just afraid it won't go the way I hope."

"Just remember what you told me," Penny said with a small smile. "You can only do what you can do."

They smiled at each other with understanding and moved apart. Penny picked up the latex and foam battle axe she would wield for the play. "Okay, geek boy. Let's go kill some gladiators!"

Wil grinned and grabbed his own Styrofoam and cardboard spear "In case you forgot, I'm one of those gladiators you are so eager to dispatch."

Penny grinned and winked at him. "Oh no, sweetie, I haven't forgotten. In fact, it's right at the forefront of my mind."

He opened the door of the theatrical department's dressing room and let Penny step out first. "By the way," he said with a hint of sternness, "I owe you one for not warning me about the godawful itching when the hair grew back from that waxing."

Penny burst out laughing and skipped down the corridor toward the exit.

* * *

Sheldon watched with concern as Penny engaged in hand to hand combat with not one, but two men in togas. She had lost her axe long ago under the onslaught of a mace. She might have been vanquished then if not for the timely interference of Clair. Sheldon was surprised by the gleeful look in the lawyer's eyes as she bounded over and used her daggers with abandon. Unless you looked extremely closely, the weapons looked very realistic, but a spear dropped nearby had been torn apart to reveal it's fragile core.

Once he had discovered that the weapons were practically harmless he had relaxed a bit. However, her current situation had him clenching his hands tightly on the steel barrier. She moved swiftly and gracefully. For years he had wondered if Penny's threats of 'junior rodeo' were baseless. Watching her now, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was capable of doing much more than just throat punching someone. And she would look stunning doing it.

Why did that thought make his heart skip a beat? He surreptitiously checked his pulse and was a bit alarmed to find it elevated. Good lord! Was he coming down with something?

* * *

Penny groaned as she was finally overwhelmed by the numbers. She took a cutlass across the back and fell down to the ground over-dramatically, one forearm across her brow, her voice pleading for her comrades to seek vengeance. After all, where was the fun in an ordinary death? After a couple of minutes the field medics ran over to drag her 'corpse' from the battleground. Once she was away from the action she stood up and brushed grass from her costume. She caught a glance of Sheldon above the crowd and waved. She walked over to plop down on the bench beside Rene, who was sipping an iced coffee.

"How long did you last?" Penny asked with a smirk. "You look surprisingly fresh."

Rene grinned unabashedly. "I'm not sure how it happened," she said with an innocent bat of her eyes. "I walked onto the field, tripped and decapitated myself on a scythe."

Penny rolled her eyes and accepted a bottle of water from a student. "Imagine that," she said sarcastically. "Remind me again why you agreed to be here in the first place."

Rene laughed. "What can I say? I've never been able to resist that gorgeous hunk of testosterone."

Penny looked over to where Stuart was tentatively facing off against a man in Roman garb. She shook her head with an amuse grin. "You know, if you gave him even the slightest encouragement, he'd probably fall down on his knees at your feet."

Rene shook her head firmly. "I like Stuart, but I'm not ready for commitment. He is a forever kind of guy. I was scared shitless of signing a 2 year contract with my phone company."

Penny couldn't resist looking over at her friends by the railing. She knew all about a fear of commitment. She looked back at Rene with a mischievous look. "What's that old saying about doctors fixing themselves?"

Rene snorted. "I'm a therapist, not a physician. It doesn't apply."

Penny stuck out her tongue. "Semantics."

"Part of my trade," Rene quipped.


	12. The Talk

**Penny has made so many changes in her life, and who she is becoming is very different from who she was.**

* * *

Penny smoothed her hands down her pants legs nervously before raising her hand to knock on the door to 4A. As soon as she had finished knocking the door opened up and Leonard smiled at her with surprise.

"Hi! Come in," he said eagerly, stepping back. Penny moved into the apartment and smiled tentatively at the gathered group. Leonard motioned her to the armchair quickly.

Leonard grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to her. "It's been a while since you joined us for dinner and a movie."

She took the bottle and cleared her throat. "Actually, I came over because I knew you would all be here at once. I have something to ask of you guys." Penny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Rene gave me a task to complete before my next therapy session. Since we have all spoken recently about the possibility of being friends again, she said I needed to speak to you guys and tell you what happened after I broke up with all of you."

"What do you mean 'broke up' with us?" Sheldon asked cautiously. "You were only in a relationship with Leonard."

Penny shook her head. "No, I ended the relationships I had with all of you guys. In essence, I broke up with everyone. And now that we are all talking again, she said I have to tell you about the last couple of months."

Sheldon was worried about the way her cheeks flushed pink and then paled quickly. He was certain that whatever she was going to say tonight was worse that anything she had already said. This was going to hurt.

"What _have_ you been doing?" Bernadette asked curiously. "I know the guys say you aren't home much."

Penny shrugged. "Well, I have work in the mornings, and have recording sessions in the afternoons during the week. I go to my classes on Tuesday and Thursday nights. Wednesday and Friday I go to Wil's or Clair's for study nights. Monday's are usually reserved for laundry and housecleaning. There's poker night with the guys every other Sunday, too. On the Sundays we don't play poker, I spend time alone at home."

"What about Saturdays?" Leonard asked, curiously.

"Usually Wil and I do something together," she said with a shrug. "We've been LARPing, bowling, and once we even went to the planetarium. It was cool, but I ended up falling asleep the last half hour."

"You and Wil seem very close," Howard remarked. "He's been really protective of you, anyway."

Penny smiled softly. "Wil has been my rock," she said tenderly. Leonard, Sheldon and Amy looked at her with concern while the others looked confused. Penny didn't notice because she was quickly becoming wrapped up in her memories. "He was the one who got me absolutely sober. I was a wreck. Sick, vomiting, shaking, cold. He and Stuart sat up with me for three days while I worked the booze out of my system."

Penny's expression turned embarrassed and sad. "Lord, I was such a mess. I had no idea I was so screwed up."

She focused on the group and looked at them sadly. "Did you guys know I was sneaking drinks?" She nodded to herself a little. "I was. A quick shot of Jack before I took a shower. A couple of stiff ones on my breaks at work. I was spending more money per week on alcohol than I was on food. I've never been as humiliated as I was the day Stuart, Bob and I cleaned out my apartment. I had alcohol hid everywhere. Bob took the bottles and cans to the recycling center." She laughed lightly. "He got almost four dollars for it all."

Bernadette sniffled and Penny looked at her quickly. "Please don't cry," she said softly. "I'm actually pretty lucky. A lot of people never get a second chance. Hitting bottom was bad, but I'm doing okay, now. I had a lot of help, and I've made some good friends. I've learned a lot about myself that I didn't like, but I'm working hard to change those things. I've been in therapy thanks to Stuart. He introduced me to Rene. He had gone to her for depression, and suggested I talk to her. Turns out, being honest with myself is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Penny sipped her water and took a deep breath. "I've only been in therapy for 8 weeks, and I have a long way to go, I know. But I'm determined to get better. I hated who I had become. I know now that I was on a self-destructive path long before I arrived here. I thought love and sex were interchangeable. I had no idea how to feel good about myself. So, I turned to men and alcohol to bolster my confidence."

"I'm an addict," she said plainly. "Mostly alcohol, but sex, as well. They were my crutches. I used them to keep from having to face how miserable I was. How miserable I've been for a very long time. Long before I even met you guys, I was pretty screwed up. It's why I let guys like Kurt treat me like crap. I had no confidence in myself. I was terrified of being alone." She shrugged self-consciously. "I still am, but at least now I know it. And I'm working on fixing it. I can't even begin to tell you all how hard those Sundays and Mondays are when I'm alone. The urge to go out and hit the clubs is hard to resist. But I need that time to deal with who I am, who I was and figure out who I want to be."

She looked over at the group with a sigh. "Rene thinks I'm doing well, and I feel like I'm on track. So, I was hoping that maybe we could get together occasionally and hang out."

He couldn't stop the words from forming. The raw honesty in Penny's words had hit him hard, and he was feeling vulnerable. "Penny, do you even have room in your life now for us?" Sheldon asked hesitantly. "It sounds as if you have every moment of every day filled with school, work, or your new friends."

Penny sighed softly. "Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to all of you about as well." Penny sipped her water. "I'm quitting the Cheesecake Factory. I've got a contract with the series on Showtime for at least two years, and I am going to register for full time classes in the fall. Instead of filling up the huge holes in my new schedule with Wil and the others, I was hoping that you guys might be interested in spending some time with me." Penny looked around the group warily. "If you want to, that is," she murmured.

Before anyone else could say anything, Raj sipped his wine cooler and spoke up. "Penny, are you using us to fill those holes, or do you really want to spend time with us?"

She shook her head. "I can always spend my time with Wil or Stuart," she said quickly. "They've offered already. I just.. I really miss you guys," she confessed. "I miss playing video games, or tv marathons. I miss girl talk with Bernadette, Amy and Raj. I want you guys back in my life because I love you guys," she said hopefully. "You are still important to me."

"You see, most of my life for the last eight or nine years has been complete crap. The only good things in it were you guys," she said honestly. "We had our problems, and I know nothing has been fixed, yet, but I want to try. I love you guys, each one of you."

Penny took a deep breath and brushed away the tears trying to form. "But I know I'm different now. I know a lot of things have changed. You may not like who I am now. To be honest, I'm not sure how you ever liked who I was before. I wasn't exactly fun to be around a lot. But I am hoping you guys will give me a chance."

Everyone was quiet for several seconds. With each passing moment, Penny's hopes began dwindling. It was Sheldon who cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Penny, you and I have already agreed to become close friends again. I, myself, am looking forward to spending time with you again."

Leonard smiled and picked up Penny's hand in his own. "So am I." He shrugged awkwardly and looked away. "As friends only, of course."

Everyone nodded quickly, except Amy. She studied Sheldon closely for a moment before turning to Penny. "So, you want us to fit ourselves into your life at your convenience? What about our plans? What if what we want to do doesn't mesh up with your schedule?"

Penny paled slightly and Sheldon started to turn and berate Amy for her harsh tone. However, Penny spoke up with a firm and sure tone.

"Amy, I am not forcing anyone to do anything. I am not expecting anyone to rearrange their life for me. You don't have to be my friend. You don't have to spend time with me. I understand you are still angry. Like I said the other day in Rene's office, I want you to be happy." Penny squared her shoulders, her expression filled with certainty. "If being my friend doesn't make you happy, then we shouldn't be friends. I love you. I've missed you a great deal. But I would rather see you happy without being a part of your life, than see you miserable just so we could hang out again."

A beeping sounded from Penny's pocket and she pulled out her phone. She shut off the alarm and gave them a wry grin. "I have to go," she said softly. "Stuart is helping me prep for my American History final."

She stood and almost immediately Bernadette was beside her, hugging her close. Penny relaxed into the hug and smiled wistfully. When they parted Bernadette stepped back and placed her hand in Howard's. "I can't speak for the others but I would love to get together," Bernadette said. "How about dinner Sunday? About 6 pm?"

Penny grinned and nodded. "I'd love to," she agreed. She smiled at the others and headed out the door.

"Amy?" Bernadette looked at the brunette worriedly. "I understand," she said gently. "I really do. And I don't want you to think that I'm choosing Penny over you. But it would be nice if everyone else came, too. Will you think about it?"

Amy flinched slightly and slowly nodded. "I'll think about it," she mumbled.

Sheldon tried to calm his racing heart. While it appeared that they were well on their way to reclaiming the friendships they once enjoyed with Penny, he couldn't deny that he felt a bit of unease. It was like playing Jenga, only a thousand times worse. If they kept stacking logs on an unsteady friendship, sooner or later it would all topple down. He had to find a way to stabilize and reinforce their foundation.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Well, I've finished writing chapter 20, editing chapters 11 and 12, and catching up on a few new stories from others. It's my one day off this week between the two jobs, and I have a new book to read. I was introduced to the Christine Feehan Carpathian books a couple of years ago, and I've been slowly going through the entire series. I am now on the 21st book in the series, so see ya laters!**


	13. The Anger

**Penny has given the group a glimpse into the way her life has changed. She wants to begin spending time with everyone, but there's a bump in the road. An Amy shaped bump.**

* * *

Sheldon made the trip alone because he wanted to pick up the special edition of From Hell he had ordered. It was to be a present for Penny. Something to commemorate her new job and their renewed friendship. He disliked buying or receiving presents generally, but he still felt the need to get it. It was something they both liked. He had never imagined that he and Penny would have a graphic novel in common. How could he not buy her a copy of her very own? Besides, then she wouldn't have to borrow Wheaton's again. What he saw when he entered the shop was not something he expected.

* * *

**2 hours earlier  
**

Penny glanced at Rene with a heavy heart. Therapy was a bust. Amy had spent the entire time snorting with derision, snickering or glaring at everyone. She refused to talk about anything, and was even rude enough to yawn several times when Penny talked about her meeting with her boss at the restaurant when she quit her job. The rest of the group filed out, eager to be away from the tension in the room. Once everyone was gone except Amy and Penny, Rene stood and put away her notes.

She sighed and moved to sit opposite Amy. "Amy, why are you here?" she asked.

Amy quirked an eyebrow at her. "You said I should try therapy. You invited me, remember?"

Penny nibbled on her bottom lip. "Amy, you were really rude," she said softly. "You made Tabitha feel foolish."

Amy snorted. "The one with the freckles? She was complaining because her boyfriend hates her cat. That's easily fixed. Get rid of the cat."

Rene's expression was stern. "Amy, you were intentionally rude, making everyone feel uncomfortable. If you have such a low opinion of therapy, why did you come?"

Amy glared at them both. "I wanted to see for myself what this was all about. I'm a neurobiologist. I know more about the brain than either of you. This is a joke. You spent the entire hour letting everyone moan and groan about their lives, without helping them at all. The longer I sat here, the more I realized what a fraud you are."

Penny gasped loudly. "Amy! That is uncalled for! This is a therapy group. We're supposed to be free to talk about the things that bother us, without someone making us feel bad. You know that! Why did you come here and act so mean?"

Amy's expression turned thunderous. "Because you tricked me! You and her both! You used my pain to make me feel like _I _was wrong! Well, I'm not wrong!" Amy shot Rene a hostile look. "I didn't make Penny pathetic and unhappy! She did that to herself! You made me feel like I was wrong to be angry over how she treated me. My anger is completely justified! _She_ is the one who did me wrong! Not the other way around."

Amy stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am a respected neuroscientist. I have studied addiction for years. You're therapy group is nothing more than a place for addicts and pathetic losers to get together and blame the rest of us because they are too stupid or lazy to make something of themselves!"

Penny gasped and started to stand. Rene placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Slowly Rene stood and walked to the door. She called to her receptionist, Charlie. Rene turned back to Amy with a bland expression. "Amy, you have done quite a bit of damage here, today. Most of it to yourself. Your anger is going to consume you one of these days, if you don't get it under control."

Charlie walked into the room, a huge bear of a man with long black hair and tattoos. Rene turned to him calmly. "Ms. Fowler is leaving now. Cancel any other appointments she may have made. She will not be returning."

Amy stalked past, her shoulder deliberately bumping Rene's. "As if I would want to come back to this joke of a profession."

Charlie followed her out silently. Rene shut the door and regarded Penny with compassion. Penny slowly picked up her purse and stood. She took a deep breath and walked toward Rene.

"Talk to me," Rene said softly.

Penny hesitated and then shook her head. "Not yet," she mumbled. "It's too raw."

Rene decided not to push, and stepped aside so Penny could leave. Once her friend was gone, Rene sat down on the futon. She knew this was a huge blow to Penny's confidence. She truly cared about Amy. Maybe not as much as Amy's ego demanded, but there was no doubt that Penny _did_ like Amy. She had tried her best to be a good friend to the brunette.

A knock on the door signified the next therapy group had begun to arrive. Rene put Amy and Penny out of her mind for now and focused on her next patients.

* * *

Penny didn't feel like going home. Too many memories of all the girl's nights and movie nights with Bernadette and Amy. Too many pictures of them on the fridge and bookshelf. She drove aimlessly for a while and was surprised to find herself on E. Green Street. She was only a few blocks away from the Comic Center. She parked in the first spot she found and walked the last block and a half to Stuart's store.

The store was almost completely empty at this time of day. Stuart was placing comics on the shelves and Wil was picking through the collectible cards. Both looked up as the bell over the door sounded. Penny gave them a small smile and placed her purse on the counter by the register. Stuart walked over a frown marring his forehead.

"Penny? What's wrong?"

Her smile wavered and a moment later she threw her arms around the slight man's neck. She sobbed into his shoulder broken-heartedly. Seconds later she felt Wil place a hand on her back comfortingly. Neither man spoke, allowing her to weep uninterrupted.

Several minutes passed, and she was starting to calm when the front door opened. All three turned to see who had come in.

* * *

Sheldon was startled by the sudden fierce anger that rose up in him. Penny was obviously upset. Stuart and Wil both moved slightly, as if trying to shield her from him. That only increased his displeasure. He walked swiftly across the store and gently tilted Penny's face back so he could see her fully.

"What has happened?" he asked cautiously.

Penny opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She drew in a shaky breath and shook her head. "It's nothing," she said softly. "I'll be okay. Just …therapy was kind of rough today."

Sheldon studied her carefully. It was obvious to him that something was very wrong, but it was equally obvious that Penny did not want to discuss it. After a moment, he released her chin and stepped back. He gave her a nod, and relief settled over her face.

Stuart cleared his throat and looked at Sheldon. "So, what brings you by today?"

Wil drew Penny deeper into the store, under the watchful eye of Sheldon. With a sigh he turned to Stuart. "I believe you said my order has arrived," he said.

Stuart nodded and headed over the counter. "Oh, right. From Hell, wasn't it? I was surprised you ordered it. I would have thought you already owned this one."

Sheldon nodded calmly. "I do. This is not for me. It is to be a gift for a friend."

Stuart's eyes widened. "I thought you didn't like gift giving."

Sheldon shrugged and watched Penny and Wil's reflection in the glass of the poster frame behind the counter. They were talking in tones too low for even his ears to pick up, but it was obvious that they were not in agreement over whatever they were talking about. Wil was leaning in close, and Penny kept shaking her head. Stuart rang up the graphic novel and he handed over his credit card. Penny walked over and he smiled faintly down at her.

"Sheldon, I'm on my way home. Do you need a ride?" she asked.

He nodded calmly. "If you do not mind, I would appreciate it."

Penny gave Stuart and Wil smiles and led the way out the door and down the sidewalk. Sheldon walked beside her quietly, despite his desire to question her about her emotional state. Penny unlocked the doors and they both slid in.

Penny paused before starting the car. "I don't want to talk about what's wrong," she said quietly. "Someone upset me and I have to figure out how I feel about it before I talk about it. So, please don't ask."

She turned to face him, and he slowly nodded his acceptance. Penny smiled softly and he sucked in a shaky breath. She reached out and placed her hand in his. "Thank you," she said. "I know you don't like secrets, or not knowing something. I know emotional people make you uncomfortable. So, I really appreciate that you offered to listen to me."

Sheldon swallowed nervously and clasped her hand firmly. "Penny, you are my friend. I ..I care about your well-being. If you need to talk, I will listen." He handed her the bag containing the graphic novel. "This is for you. To commemorate your role an Nancy."

Penny's eyes widened and she drew the book out of the bag. "Sheldon," she breathed softly. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled slightly. "I believe it is customary to say thank you when presented with a gift."

Penny laughed and reached out to pull him into a hug. "Thank you, sweetie. I love it."

Sheldon patted her shoulder gently. "You are welcome, Penny."

Her smile grew brighter and she gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him and starting the car. She pulled into traffic and headed home.

"Penny?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Your check engine light is still on."

"Shut up, Sheldon."

"Okay."


	14. The Dinner(s)

**So, therapy wasn't exactly a success. Penny is beginning to realize that some things just can't be fixed.**

* * *

Penny smoothed her skirt nervously and knocked on the apartment door. Bernadette had told her that everyone would be there, and the thought of facing Amy again was unnerving. They hadn't spoken since the one and only therapy session.

She had spent a lot of time thinking about what Amy had said. She had tried to rationalize it at first. She had tried to see things from Amy's point of view. But the more she thought about it, the more she had realized that Amy's words had been an attack, pure and simple. She had come to the therapy group hostile and determined to undermine the session.

Penny was both angry at Amy's deliberate sabotage, and saddened by Amy's unfounded hostility. She had almost canceled tonight, but she didn't want to have to explain why. That was between her and Amy as far as she was concerned.

The door opened and she pasted on her brightest smile. Howard waved her in and she looked around. Raj and Leonard were sitting on the sofa, and Bernadette was in the kitchen. Howard held out a hand for her coat and she handed it to him silently. She gave a small smile to the group and walked toward the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

Bernadette shook her head. "Everything is almost ready. I made iced tea. Would you like some?"

Penny grinned. "Sounds great." She walked over to the armchair and sat down. "So, where's Sheldon?" she asked Leonard.

Leonard and Howard exchanged looks, but it was Raj who spoke up. "He and Amy are not coming. They are having a date tonight."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sheldon watched Amy warily. Ever since she had arrived to drive them to dinner she had been sitting on the couch, relaxed and smiling. He picked up his jacket from the back of his desk chair and looked at her expectantly. "Amy, we should arrive at Howard's in three minutes. We are going to be late. We should leave now."

Amy smiled benignly. "We are not going. I called Bernadette and told her we would be staying in. It _is_ date night, after all. I thought we could have a romantic dinner here. I have already ordered us a meal to be delivered, and we can watch one of your movies."

Sheldon began to twitch slightly. "Amy, we agreed to join our friends for dinner. Why would you change that without discussing it with me first?"

Amy's smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed. "Because we were not having dinner with our friends. We were having dinner with our friends and Penny."

Sheldon sighed and his shoulders drooped. "Amy, I understand you are still upset, but that is why we are to join them. So we can all get to know Penny again."

Amy shot up out of her seat. "No!" Her hands were clenched into fists as she glared. "She just wants to change us to suit her new life! Well, there's nothing wrong with me. I don't need her or her changes!"

Sheldon flinched from the vehement tone she used. "Amy, Penny doesn't want to change us," he said timidly.

"Yes, she does," Amy insisted. "Do you know what she did to me at that stupid therapy group? She insulted me! She said I was cruel and mean and that _I_ was the one with all the problems! _She's_ in therapy, but _I'm_ the crazy one?"

Sheldon fidgeted anxiously. Something wasn't right here. He couldn't imagine Penny saying anything so cruel to someone she genuinely cared for. "Amy, that does not sound like Penny."

She snorted loudly. "Maybe not the old Penny. But the new one is a different story. Think about it, Sheldon. She cut us out of her life without a second thought. She kicked Leonard to the curb. She made friends with the man who tricked you out of not one, but two different tournaments! She replaced all of us with Stuart, Captain Underpants, and a woman who thinks we all need a shrink. Well, I have no interest in being around someone who treats me as if I don't matter."

Suddenly Sheldon had a moment of absolute clarity. "What did you say or do that made Penny so upset?" he asked softly.

Amy's eyes widened. "I knew it! She went running to you and told you it was all me, didn't she? I knew she would try something like that!"

Sheldon shook his head firmly. "No. I saw Penny. She was crying and upset. She would not tell me why, though. She would only say that it was private and she didn't want to discuss it."

Amy looked as if she didn't believe him. "Sheldon, I am your girlfriend. Penny is your neighbor. You need to support my decision to not be around her!"

Sheldon almost caved but once again that backbone kicked in. "Shouldn't you also have to support me?" he asked quietly.

Amy jerked back in surprise. "What?"

Sheldon sighed and pulled on his jacket. "I have made the decision to be friends with Penny. You have made the opposite decision. If I am to support your choice, are you not also supposed to support mine?"

"Sheldon, I don't want you around Penny!" she cried out. "You have feelings for her, and I shouldn't be forced to compete with her for your affection!"

Sheldon sighed unhappily. "Amy, we have talked about this belief you have that I harbor romantic feelings for Penny. Yes, I have missed her company. Yes, I care about her welfare. But I do not love Penny in the way you insist."

Amy walked over and moved in close to him. "Then kiss me," she insisted. "Kiss me, and make me believe you don't love Penny."

Sheldon flinched away from her. "Absolutely not!"

Amy glared at him angrily. "Why not? We've been together more than two years, Sheldon! It's about time you got with the program. I have been very patient with you. Who else would put up with your quirks, other than me? Do you think Penny would have settled for this farce of a relationship? You are a grown man. It's time you acted like one!"

Sheldon fought the urge to run for his bedroom and lock his door. Amy was correct. They had been together for a very long time. He genuinely liked her. She had a sharp wit, was intellectually superior to most people he knew, and she was not unattractive. Slowly he leaned closer to her, closing his eyes tight.

* * *

Penny smiled happily as she settled onto the armchair. "Bernadette, that was delicious," she moaned, rubbing her stomach. "I'm so full!"

Leonard nodded. "Me, too." He glanced at the diminutive blonde. "Thanks, too for the pecan pie. You didn't have to make a special dessert just for me."

Bernadette giggled. "I didn't. Raj made the desserts."

Raj nodded proudly. "I found the pumpkin cheesecake recipe online, and the pecan pie was the one Sheldon's mom taught me."

Howard handed out cups of coffee before sitting down between Raj and Bernadette. "You know, this was pretty nice."

Bernadette nodded. "I wish Sheldon and Amy had joined us, too. I wonder if they had a nice date night."

Howard smirked. "I'm not too sure it would have been as nice with Sheldon spouting facts about cheesecake, or Amy comparing us to her monkeys, though."

Leonard laughed. "Yeah, Sheldon never knows when to shut up. It's nice to get away from his nonstop 'fun facts' every now and then."

Penny shifted uncomfortably. "That's not nice," she said softly. Everyone looked at her and she bit her bottom lip. "Look, I know Sheldon can get on everyone's nerves," she said gently, "but he doesn't do it on purpose. He just likes sharing what he knows. You guys know that."

Leonard laughed uneasily. "Come on, Penny. You know better than any of us how condescending Sheldon is."

Penny looked around the room nervously. "I also know how much it hurts when friends laugh at you." She twisted her hands together. "Sheldon isn't here to defend himself, and it's not right to say things about him like that."

"You're right," Howard said suddenly. He looked embarrassed as he turned to Leonard. "We know what it's like to be made fun of, too." He smiled as Bernadette hugged him lovingly.

Leonard looked like he was going to protest for a moment but then he sighed heavily. "Yeah, okay. I guess you're right." He turned to Penny and gave her sad puppy eyes. "I'll try to act nicer to Sheldon."

Penny shook her head. "It's not about _acting_ nicer," she informed him gently. "It's about _being _nicer. I'm not saying you can't call Sheldon out on his behavior, but making fun of someone is wrong."

Bernadette nodded in agreement. "I guess we all still have room for improvement."

Penny gave her a relieved smile. Raj and Howard nodded, as well. Leonard sat back in his chair, watching Penny carefully. Seeing her happy was one thing. Having her correct his behavior wasn't quite what he wanted.


	15. The Advice

**Penny enjoyed dinner at Howard and Bernadette's home while Sheldon and Amy spent the evening alone. Are you wondering who had the better evening?**

* * *

Penny was just opening her English Lit book when she heard a sound that made her smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

She stood and opened the door. "Hi, Sheldon. What are you still doing up? It's almost midnight."

Sheldon clasped his hands behind him and cleared his throat. "Penny, I am unable to sleep. May I trouble you for some tea?"

Penny nodded and headed back into the kitchen. "Would you like chamomile or Earl Grey? I think I have some peppermint, too."

"Peppermint, please," he said as he sat down on the sofa.

Penny put on a kettle and walked back over, a small frown marring her features. "Sweetie? Are you okay? You look upset."

Sheldon looked down at his knees for a moment. "Penny, I find myself in need of some advice. I …I am confused and do not know what to do."

Penny sat down on the other end of the sofa. "What's bothering you?"

Sheldon took a moment to compose his thoughts before turning to her. "Tonight instead of joining everyone for dinner, Amy insisted we spend the evening alone, without discussing it with me first. Then she insisted I kiss her to prove my commitment to our relationship." Sheldon stared at her intently. "Penny, is Amy the reason you were upset yesterday?"

Penny looked away from him and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that, Sheldon."

He reached out and turned her chin toward him. "I do," he said firmly. "Penny, I need to know what happened between you and Amy."

"Why?" she asked sadly. "What does it matter? It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Sheldon shifted toward her slightly. "Yes, it does. Amy insisted on physical intimacy tonight because she thinks I have feelings for you that I do not realize exist. I gave in, Penny. I kissed Amy. Several times, just to make her happy."

Penny felt her stomach shift uneasily. She really didn't need to know about the intimate relationship between Sheldon and Amy. "Well, then she should be happy," she said faintly.

Sheldon watched Penny closely. "I am not. Which is why I need your advice."

She sighed softly. "Sheldon, I can't give you advice on being intimate with your girlfriend. That's something you two need to discuss. You have to find out what she wants and likes, and the same goes for her. What I like isn't necessarily what someone else likes..."

"Outside of my mother and Meemaw, I have been kissed on seven occasions," he said loudly, drowning her out. "Only once did a kiss _not_ make me want to run screaming for the shower. Last night was not that time."

She frowned slightly, trying to work out what he was saying. "Wait. So, you're saying that you didn't enjoy kissing Amy?"

He nodded. "I submitted to eight kisses, one of which involved open mouths." He shuddered fiercely. "I even gave in to 'second base', as she called it. It was horrible, Penny! It was all I could do not to douse me _and her_ in Purell. I never want to do that again with Amy."

He slumped against the back of her couch tiredly. "I do not understand," he said softly. "I admire Amy. She is intelligent, witty, and she adores me. The only problem is her demands. I have no interest in a physical relationship with her. But if I tell her that, I risk losing her friendship." He turned his head and looked at her. "Penny, what happened between you and Amy? You are my friend. I saw how upset you were the other day. Amy is insisting that she does not want us to be friends. I do not want to acquiesce to her demand. You are my best friend and I care about you a great deal. What do I do?"

The kettle whistled, giving Penny an excuse to move away from him and think. She struggled to think rationally about what he had said. She had missed Sheldon so much, and now that they were becoming close again, she didn't want to lose him. However, she also couldn't insert herself into his relationship with his girlfriend. Especially when the girlfriend was a former friend, who now hated her enough already.

Penny brought their teacups over to the sofa and sat back down. She looked at Sheldon sadly. "I can't help you," she told him honestly. "I can't tell you what you should do, because this is _your _life, sweetie. Only you can decide what you want out of it. You have to do what makes you happy."

He studied her strangely. "I was given to understand that it is my duty to ensure Amy's happiness above all others."

"Not at the cost of your own," Penny said "If you truly love someone, you do want them to be happy. But you don't have to sacrifice your own happiness for them. If you aren't happy with how things are, make changes. Now, I'm not saying whether or not you and Amy should be a couple. That has nothing to do with me. I'm just saying that maybe you should take some time to think about what you want, what you are capable of, and then decide what is best for you."

"Is that what you did?" he asked.

Penny nodded. "Yes. Although, in my case, I did a lot of damage when I made my changes."

Sheldon sipped his tea and cleared his throat. "Do you regret it?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes and no," she said. "I regret that I hurt everyone. I wish I had done a few things differently. But I was pretty bad off, Sheldon. I was so depressed. I absolutely hated my life. I still do, sometimes. I mean, I'm almost 30, and I have very little to show for it. My family thinks I am a screw-up. I am only just starting to get caught up financially. And sometimes, I still feel trapped by my past, by my failures, and by my fears."

Penny sipped her tea and settled back against the sofa. "But at the same time, there's a whole wide world out there, sweetie. The possibilities are endless. I have a focus now, that I have never had before. It's like Andy said, I have the chance to reboot my life. Kind of like an upgrade of sorts."

He looked slightly confused. "Who is Andy?"

Penny smirked at him. "Captain Sweatpants' real name is Andy Jordan."

"Oh," Sheldon replied. He watched Penny for a couple of heartbeats. "I would not have imagined you and he would have anything in common."

"No more or less than you and I do," Penny replied. "He's a lot of fun on study nights. He was a history teacher and he has been a huge help to me with my classes. He's also a real good poker player. Did you know he actually entered a world series poker tournament? He came in 218th out of over 3000 players."

Once again, Sheldon wondered what his role in Penny's life would possibly be if she already had so many others providing her with support. He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until she answered him.

Penny smiled softly and reached out to pat his forearm. "Just be my friend," she said gently. "There doesn't have to be a reason _why_ we are friends. All that matters to me is that we _are_ friends."

"Penny, you are my best friend," he said softly. "No matter what else happens, that is indisputable."

Penny smiled brightly at him and his chest tightened a bit more. He was beginning to think that maybe Amy and Raj were not completely incorrect. Maybe there was more to his feelings for Penny than mere friendship. Normally that thought would concern him a little. But now, with the changes within their group, and the changes Penny herself was making, he was becoming increasingly worried that what he was discovering about his own feelings would eventually lead to a complete dissolution of their friendship.

"I love you. I love all of you guys," Penny said fondly. "Sheldon, you are one of the most important people in my life. I am so glad to have your friendship back."

Sheldon started to speak, but Penny suddenly yawned. He glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after 1am. Regretfully he stood. "I need to go to bed," he said, "and you are tired as well."

Penny stood and walked him to the door. She opened the door and then surprised him by hugging him close. "Good night, sweetie."

Sheldon closed his eyes briefly and returned the hug. "Good night, Penny." He released her and moved across the hall quickly. Once he was back in his apartment he went straight to his bedroom. He closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed. It was true. He had feelings for Penny. When she hugged him, his pulse raced and his body felt electrified. There was no denying it any longer.

* * *

Just as Penny was falling asleep, tucked up under her blanket, she remembered something Sheldon had said. _Only once did a kiss not make me want to run screaming for the shower. _She wondered briefly when that was. Then she drifted off to sleep.


	16. The Dancing

**Sheldon seeks advice from Penny over his lack of attraction to Amy. He ends up in a deeper quandary because he can no longer deny that he _is_ attracted to Penny.**

* * *

The last person she expected to knock on her door was Raj. Especially since he was alone and obviously sober. She stepped back to let him in but he just shook his head and handed her a note. Penny unfolded it and scanned it quickly.

_Dear Penny, _

_I would like to join you tonight, if you think I would be welcome. I promise to only sip a small amount of beer, just so I can speak aloud. I promise not to offend anyone. I have spoken to Bernadette about this, and she said it was up to you._

_Sincerely, Raj._

She laughed softly and pulled him into a hug. "Sweetie, don't mind at all if you go with us."

The door across the hall opened, Leonard and Sheldon stepping out into the hallway. Leonard looked surprised and a bit disapproving. Sheldon just looked curious. Penny released Raj and smiled at them both. "Hi, guys. What's up?"

Leonard adjusted his glasses, and shot Raj a brief look. "Oh, nothing much. We're just heading out to get some pizza. Would you like to join us, Penny?"

"No, thanks," she said with a shake of her head. "Raj and I are going out with Bernadette tonight. Remember that dance hall we went to, Sheldon?" He nodded slowly, his mind going back to the night he joined Penny, Bernadette and Amy. "Well, we're going there. It's ballroom dancing night, and I feel like getting my groove on."

Leonard frowned with annoyance. "When did you go to a dance hall with Penny?" he asked his roommate.

Sheldon shrugged. "Approximately a year and a half ago. I accompanied the girls while you, Howard and Raj indulged in Greek food, despite the strict regulations in our previous roommate agreement. The one your then-girlfriend Priya destroyed."

Leonard blushed a bit at the reminder of a previous relationship. He turned to Penny with a smile and cleared his throat. "That sounds like fun. I've never been to a dance hall."

Penny smiled casually. "Oh, they're a lot of fun. You should go some night."

"How about tonight?" Leonard suggested quickly. "If you have room for one more, that is."

Sheldon twitched slightly. "But we are having pizza and watching Firefly with commentary tonight."

Leonard glared at him and gritted his teeth. "We can do that any night. I feel like going out."

Penny looked from Sheldon to Leonard to Raj. "Well, actually, it's kind of a girl's night thing. Me, Bernadette, Clair and Raj."

Leonard looked mulish for a moment, but then smiled sadly. "Oh, well that's okay. I'm sure we'll get to know your new friend soon enough."

Guilt washed over Penny as she thought about what Bernadette had said when she called earlier. They were all eager to spend time with her, and get to know her new circle of friends, too. Penny looked at Raj who was watching her worriedly. She looked over at Sheldon who was watching her impassively. Then she focused on Leonard.

Despite his assurances that he was content with a strictly platonic friendship between them, she kept getting a vibe that he was just biding his time. At the same time, she couldn't help wondering if her worries were just because of their past. Regardless, she just didn't want to upset the fragile accord they had.

"You guys are welcome to join us if you want," she said hesitantly, "but it's just going to be a lot of girl talk and foxtrots."

Leonard grinned widely at her. "Sounds like fun!"

Sheldon wanted nothing more than to stay home. His feelings were still too freshly discovered for him to be very comfortable around Penny yet. But he also saw how uncomfortable she was with the additional company. His desire to protect Penny overrode his desire for more time to explore these emotions. "You should change your shoes, Leonard," he said instead. "Sneakers are not ideal for mobility on a dance floor."

Leonard nodded quickly. "Yeah, I be back in a couple of minutes." He rushed off, so Penny drew Raj and Sheldon into her apartment.

"Be right back," she said calmly. She walked to the bedroom and finished dressing. She slipped off her robe and reached for the pale pink dress laying across the bed. It had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt swirled around her calves softly. There was a silk shawl that went with it, but it was too warm to wear it. She slipped on gold sandals and placed a gold Penny-Blossom in her hair. She took one last look in the mirror and rejoined the guys.

Raj gave her a wink and a thumbs up signal. Sheldon gave her a soft smile and nodded his appreciation. Penny blushed lightly, having never seen Sheldon look at her like that. Leonard knocked on her door before she could say anything. Leonard had changed more than his shoes. He had slipped into a dress shirt and jacket, and hurriedly slicked his hair back. He grinned widely and held out his elbow for Penny.

She gave a silent sigh of weariness and turned to Raj. She smiled and slipped her arm through his and turned to Leonard and Sheldon. "Shall we go? Bernadette and Clair are expecting us at 6:30."

Sheldon nodded and headed for the door, moving around Leonard. "I informed Howard that our plans had changed," he said calmly. "He replied that he might accompany Bernadette since we would all be there. I hope that is acceptable."

Penny nodded quickly. "Sounds great. You guys are going to love Clair. She's a lot of fun."

* * *

Sheldon twitched uncomfortably as Clair sat down beside him. As far as he could tell, the woman had a tendency to be stern and a bit over-loud, but she also had genuinely welcomed them all. She was an environmental lawyer, single, had an addiction to pain killers, leased a small cottage outside of town, owned a Shar-Pei, and loved blackberries. He knew all of this because Clair talked constantly, about the most random subjects.

He kept his eyes on Raj and Penny as they moved through the steps of the Paso Doble a bit stiffly. They were laughing with each other good naturedly. Leonard was nearby with an elderly German woman who kept pinching his cheek. He had danced once with Penny, and tried several times since to cut in on Raj. The Indian had turned out to be quite possessive of Penny on the dance floor, though. Across the room, Howard and Bernadette were sipping punch and resting.

"So, are you just going to sit here or are you going to dance?" Clair asked.

Sheldon looked at her suspiciously. "Are you asking me to lead you out onto the floor?"

Clair smiled teasingly. "Do you even know how?"

His pride reared up swiftly and he stood before he could talk himself out of it. Clair smiled and took the arm he held out. Seconds later they were moving through the other dancers easily.

"Not bad," Clair teased. "Especially for a guy who dislikes being touched." He looked at her sharply and she nodded toward Penny. "She talks about you a lot. She says you are one of the best men she has ever met."

"Penny is a loyal friend," he said firmly. "I am grateful for her companionship." A twirl separated them for a second.

"Is that all you want?" Clair asked plainly. "Companionship?"

Sheldon stiffened, ice dripping from his words. "What are you implying?"

Clair rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not trying to interrogate you." She suddenly smiled. "Okay, I am. But I have good reason. I see how you have been watching her tonight. Penny has been through quite a bit the last couple of months. She has a lot more to work through, and none of it is going to be pretty. Andy, Stuart and Wil are worried you guys will drag Penny back down. I just want to make sure you understand how fragile she really is right now."

"Penny is stronger than you think," he said softly.

"And she's more damaged than you know," Clair replied. "She's only just scratching the surface of her problems. Many nights she is barely making it. She calls me or Wil almost every night needed reassurances or help. Now, I'm happy to give it, because I love her like a sister. I just want to make sure she is safe with you guys."

Anger built up in him, and he tried not to show it. A bit of twang leaked into his voice, though. "My relationship with Penny is none of Wheaton's business. Nor is it yours."

She looked at him curiously. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Wil and Penny are very close. Sometimes I get the impression that if he was single, they might grow even closer."

Sheldon released Clair and spun on his heel. Seconds later he was outside, hands clenched tightly at his sides. His chest was too tight, and he was having trouble regulating his breathing. Penny and Wil? Over his dead body!

"Sheldon?"

He turned to see Penny approaching him worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.


	17. The Breakup

**Dancing is not turning out so well. Sheldon has gone outside to try and calm down, only to be followed by Penny.**

* * *

SPOV

She approached him, worry evident in her eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You left so quickly."

He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am fine," he lied, his left eye going into a spasm.

Penny stared at him silently for several seconds. Just when he was about to speak and break the uncomfortable silence, Penny smiled and held out her hand. "Dance with me?" she asked hopefully.

He couldn't refuse her. He took her hand and pulled her closer. The faint strains of a waltz floated out of the windows and they began to move in sync. He breathed in the tantalizing scent of apples and vanilla. He focused every sense he had on the sensation of holding her in his arms. This may be his one and only chance to dance with her, and he wanted to relish every second of it.

PPOV

Penny laid her head on his chest and followed his lead. There was something very safe about this. It felt right, somehow. She knew she could rely on Sheldon. She knew she could trust him. Something had upset him, but he still danced with her. He put her desire to waltz above his own feelings.

She was tempted to pester him until he told her what was wrong. In the past, she would have done just that. But now? She knew from experience that some things were very difficult to put into words. They were very hard to say or admit. If it was bad enough for Sheldon to lie to her face, then she would leave it be until he wanted her to know.

Instead she moved in closer, relishing his warmth. She ignored the faint attraction she felt for Sheldon. It wasn't hard to do, since she had been ignoring it for six years. Instead she focused on his heartbeat. It was a soothing, steady thump just beneath her ear.

LPOV

Leonard stood in the shadows of the doorway and watched Penny and Sheldon dance. He had tried several times tonight to get Penny into his arms. Yeah, yeah, they were supposed to be friends only, but they had a history. Whatever hang-ups or commitment issues Penny had, there was no denying that they had always gravitated to one another. He was certain that once he knew what problems Penny had, he could fix them for her. Then they both could be happy again.

His jaw clenched at how close Sheldon was holding Penny. When Penny laid her head on his chest, Leonard had to grip the door frame tightly to keep from rushing out there. What the hell was this? He watched with shock as Sheldon looked down at Penny with a tenderness he had never seen before. At least not on his robotic roommate's face. In a daze he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He quickly sent it to Amy with a message.

_**We should talk.**_

Less than a minute later he got a reply from Amy.

_**My place. Two hours.**_

He replied that he would be there and stormed off. Whatever this was, they would put a stop to it. It was for Penny and Sheldon's own good, he rationalized. They were complete opposites. They could never be happy together.

* * *

He took a second to steel himself and then stepped onto the bus. He sat down gingerly behind the driver, keeping his arms as close to his chest as possible. He had stayed up late last night, thinking a great deal about the 6 years, 8 months and 17 days since Penny had taken care of him when he was sick.

He had read through all his journals and reviewed every interaction he had ever had with Penny. Maybe if he had done this years ago, he would have realized what was happening. Then again, the last two years had taught him everything he knew about relationships. Two or three years ago he might not have been able to see what he saw now.

He was not looking forward to telling Amy he wished to break off their romantic relationship. She never took it well when he expressed displeasure in that aspect of their interactions. Besides, he had never broken up with someone before. What if he did it wrong and caused Amy pain?

However, his upbringing demanded he act truthfully and honorably. He was attracted to another woman. He wanted to court Penny. Therefore, he had to end his current entanglement.

The bus stopped half a block from Amy's building so he got off and walked the rest of the way. He wished Leonard had been available to drive him, but his roommate had disappeared last night and had not come home. Raj had driven him and Penny home. He assumed Leonard had gone home with someone from the dance hall, since his car was gone as well.

He reached Amy's building and stopped. Three spaces away from the walkway sat Leonard's car. The hood was coated in pollen, but underneath was relatively pollen-free. The car had been sitting there for at least a few hours. He glanced up at the building and wondered if he should come back at another time. With a sigh he straightened his shoulders and headed for the lobby. No. It was better to do this now, while he had the courage.

* * *

Amy re-read the notes she had written earlier while Leonard went to use the bathroom. They had been up all night trying to decide what to do about the way Sheldon was beginning to act around Penny. It was obvious to them both that he had feelings for Penny. What wasn't so obvious was whether or not Penny returned them.

She had danced with Sheldon last night, and it looked intimate and romantic. At the same time, she had not sought out Sheldon any more than she had anyone else. She didn't flirt with him. Neither of them had seen anything on Penny's part that indicated she was trying to seduce Sheldon. She hadn't even sought him out at first. Sheldon had gone to her.

So, did she have feelings for Sheldon? Did she still love Leonard? What about Wheaton? How did he fit into all of this?

She was startled when she heard Sheldon begin knocking on her door and calling her name calmly. The papers she was holding fluttered to the floor as she jumped up to answer the door. What on earth was he doing here at 7:43 in the morning on a Saturday?

Amy hurried over, smoothing her hair as she went, and opened the door. "Good morning, Sheldon! This is a surprise!"

"Good morning, Amy. May I come in?" he asked.

She stepped back to let him in, and glanced at the papers on the floor. She hurried over and began to sweep them up guiltily. "So, um, why are you here?" she asked, trying to distract him. Sheldon noted the hoodie thrown over the arm of the couch and was surprised by his lack of anger. When Leonard had accompanied Amy to a wedding, he had been upset by how well they had gotten along. He had even struck Leonard with a magazine and told him Amy was not for him. But now, the thought of Leonard and Amy together only made him worry she would end up hurt.

He clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her calmly. "Amy, I would like to dissolve the romantic portion of our relationship and return to our previous friendship only status."

Amy slumped down onto the couch just as Leonard reappeared from the bathroom. "I think I have an idea," he said as he walked back into the room. "What we need to do is…"

"Is what?" Sheldon asked when Leonard froze in mid-sentence.

"Sheldon! Buddy!" Leonard said awkwardly. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Sheldon stared at the shorter man with a passive silence. When neither Leonard nor Amy said anything for a full minute, he sat down beside Amy and took the papers from her limp hand. He scanned them quickly, ignoring the sounds of protest from both people. He sighed and set them aside.

"Your conclusions are correct," he said calmly. "However, your theory has a flaw. I do indeed love Penny, but you are wrong about these feelings being new. Upon reflection, I have felt like this for Penny for a very long time. I just did not know that what I felt for Penny was love. It had grown steadily and unobtrusively for several years."

"How could you?" Leonard suddenly demanded. "You know how I feel about Penny! Why did it have to be her?"

"I did not chose to love Penny," Sheldon said quietly. "I did not chose to love anyone. It simply happened Leonard."

"So now what?!" Amy demanded. "What about me? Are you going to go after Penny? Where do I fit into all this? Am I just supposed to stand aside for _her_? To let her take _my_ place?! As if she could ever put up with your demands and phobias like I do!"

"I do intend to tell Penny how I feel," he said, a tinge of annoyance creeping into his voice. "I do not know if Penny could or would ever consider me as a viable boyfriend. But I owe it to her to be honest. I do not want to lose her friendship, and if she is not interested in being paired with me, then I need to know now, so I can find a way to maintain that friendship."

Amy grabbed the papers back. "Did you even read these? You and Penny have absolutely _nothing_ in common! We have several things in common! We can talk to each other! What can you and Penny talk about?"

Leonard snorted. "And what about sex? Penny loves it. Can't get enough of it. You can't even hold someone's hand without freaking out."

Sheldon stood, unwilling to listen to any more of their snide comments. "You were perfectly willing to give Penny as much sex as possible, and you couldn't hold on to her. Sex is not the way to Penny's heart. I may not know much, but I at least know that." Sheldon turned and headed for the door.

"Sheldon! Don't do this," Amy pleaded. "I love you! Shouldn't that count for something?"

He sighed and looked at her compassionately. "I care for you, Amy. I enjoy our time together. But I cannot give you what you want. All I have to offer is my sincere friendship. You'll have to decide if that is enough for you."

Sheldon opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He sighed as a weight fell from his shoulders. Now, he just needed to speak to Penny.


	18. The Kiss

**Sheldon has ended his relationship with Amy. Leonard and Amy are definitely not happy about this. Now he just needs to find out how Penny feels about it.**

* * *

He knew it was a risk to knock on her door before 11am, but he was too anxious to wait to speak to her. He wasn't happy to see Wil sitting on Penny's sofa when she opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie," Penny said with a smile. "What's up?"

He shifted uneasily and glanced at Wil who was watching them curiously. "Penny, I need to speak to you." He looked back at her and cleared his throat. "In private, please."

Penny's eyes widened and she looked over at Wil. "Can it wait?" she asked softly. "I have something going on at the moment."

Sheldon shook his head. "Please," he said softly. "It is important."

"So is this," she replied in a hushed tone. "I can't ask Wil to leave, and I can't just leave Wil here alone."

"Penny?" Wil stood and moved closer. "Is everything okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sheldon with a warning.

She smiled at Wil and nodded. "Of course. Sheldon just wanted to talk for a minute. I was telling him we could talk later."

Sheldon took a deep breath and opened his mouth to argue with her.

"Wil?"

The softly spoke word made them all turn toward the stairwell. A lovely woman stood uncertainly on the second step down. She clutched the rail tightly, her eyes wide.

Wil squeezed between Sheldon and Penny slowly, his eyes fixed on the newcomer. "Anne. I was afraid you weren't coming."

The newcomer shrugged. "I almost didn't."

Penny pushed around the guys and walked over with a smile. "I'm Penny. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Anne. Anne Wheaton," the other woman said hesitantly. "Um, you're a lot ..younger and prettier than I had hoped."

Penny laughed and pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Thanks! I hope you and I can become friends, just like me and Wil. He's like a brother to me, I promise."

Sheldon watched as Penny drew the other woman into the apartment and practically shoved her onto the sofa. Then Penny grabbed Wil's arm and nudged him down beside his estranged wife.

"Now, there's coffee in the pot, teabags in the cabinet, and Sheldon and I will just give you two some privacy," Penny said quickly as she joined him in the hallway. Penny gave them a small wave and shut the door. She headed across the hall and entered his apartment.

Sheldon followed and watched her begin making a pot of coffee. "Penny? What is going on?"

"Well, Wil and Anne are trying to work through their problems, and I offered to let them meet in my apartment. A neutral setting, of sorts. They just need a chance to talk things through, without anyone else interfering, and I'm sure they'll be back together. They love each other so much. They need to communicate."

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked hesitantly.

Penny sighed and looked over at him. "Then, at least they tried. That's the important thing. It's better to take a chance and fail then never try at all."

Sheldon watched her carefully. "Do you truly believe it is better to take a chance than to leave things be?"

Penny nodded with certainty. "I do."

Sheldon walked over and took the coffee filter from Penny. He set it on the counter and turned her toward him. "Then I have something to say." He stared into her eyes and prayed quickly that he didn't mess this up.

"Penny, I love you." Sheldon cupped her face in his hands and bent to kiss her with all the passion he had suppressed for so long.

* * *

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!

Penny couldn't think straight. She was sure she was imagining this. Then Sheldon's hands slid from her cheeks, down her arms, and to her hips. When he reached around to pull her body closer to his, and she felt his heart pounding, she pushed him away quickly. She gasped for breath as she stared at him. She tried to speak, but her mind wasn't cooperating. All she could do was stare at him.

Sheldon watched her cautiously. Was she upset? Was she receptive? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?

"Penny, I love you. I know this seems sudden to you, but it is the truth. I have had these feeling for you for a very long time." He fidgeted and ran a hand through his hair. "I just didn't realize that it was love that I felt. Raj and Amy pointed it out and after careful consideration and research, I can no longer ignore it. You are incredibly important to me."

He moved closer and reached out to cup her neck softly. "Please say something."

Penny's eyes were wide and frantic. Slowly she shook her head. "You can't," she whispered. "This is …you can't love me!" Her voice rose several pitches. "You're my friend, Sheldon! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Sheldon gasped at the pain that radiated in him. She was rejecting him! He was going to lose her altogether! He reached out to grab her hands and she slapped his away. She rushed by him and was out the door before he could stop her.

Sheldon slumped against the wall beside the fridge and slid to the floor. He was still sitting there when Leonard came in an hour later.

* * *

Leonard paused when he saw Sheldon's expression. A vicious glee surged through him. Obviously his talk with Penny hadn't gone well. Good, he thought to himself. "So, how's Penny?"

Sheldon looked over at him blankly. "Hello, Leonard. I see you finally decided to come home."

Leonard glared at him and tossed his jacket over the desk chair. "You know, I'm beginning to think that Amy is right. Penny is nothing more than a heartless bitch. She ripped my heart out, stomped all over everyone, and now she left you slumped on the floor like a piece of discarded trash. We're better off without her."

"You take that back!" Sheldon yelled, climbing to his feet. "I swear to you Leonard, that if you ever say anything like that about Penny again, I'll destroy you!"

"If he doesn't, I will," growled Wil from the doorway. Anne was behind him, looking worriedly at the scene before her.

Leonard glared at both men and started to stomp toward his bedroom.

"Leonard!" Sheldon said forcefully.

Leonard looked back at him with loathing. "What?"

Sheldon straightened to his full height. "If you try and interfere with Penny and myself, I'll invoke the Roommate Dissolution Clause. You would have 30 days to move out."

Leonard gasped and took a step toward Sheldon. "You can't do that! I live here! This apartment is as much mine as it is yours!"

"Whose name is on the lease?" Wil asked.

"Mine," Sheldon declared.

Wil grinned ferociously at Leonard. "Well, I happen to know a good lawyer. She does mostly environmental work, but I'm sure she can handle a simple eviction."

Leonard's mouth opened and closed, making him look like a fish out of water. Finally he screwed up his face and practically spit at both of them. "Fuck you both!" He stormed back to his room quickly.

Sheldon took a deep breath and turned to Wil. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Wil watched him carefully. "What's happened with Penny?"

Sheldon's expression turned tortured. "She ran away."

Wil looked at his wife and motioned her back across the hall. "Come on, Sheldon. Let's see if we can fix this."

Sheldon gulped and followed him across the hall. For Penny he'd even take advice from Wheaton.


	19. The Help

**In the space of 48 hours Sheldon had realized he is in love with Penny, broken up with Amy one day after an evening of making out, confronted Penny with how he feels, threatened Leonard with eviction, and is now about to take advice from Wil Wheaton.I'm beginning to think I am writing a Twilight Zone story.  
**

* * *

Anne searched the unfamiliar cabinets for tea bags while Wil and Sheldon sat on the couch. She didn't know this guy, or the young woman who had called and set up the meeting between her and Wil, but it was obvious they were close to her husband.

Anne paused and closed her eyes with relief. Her husband. She had begun to wonder if she would ever be able to say that again without pain. She found the teabags finally and put on a kettle of water. She walked over and sat down to listen to the young man tell his story.

"Okay, start from the beginning," Wil said. "What happened?"

Sheldon blushed. "I have discovered that I have been in love with Penny for a very long time. What I mistook as feelings of friendship are much stronger than that." Sheldon sighed and looked at Wil worriedly. "Penny is the only woman I have ever been so close to, Wil."

"What about Amy?" Wil asked plainly.

Sheldon shook his head. "I have told her how I feel, and ended our relationship. She is upset with me, but I could not continue a relationship with her when I feel the way I do about another woman." He looked down at his clasped hands sadly. "Even if Penny could never love me, I am unable to continue a false relationship with Amy."

Wil clapped him on the back. "Good for you. I've never thought you and Amy were all that suited to one another. She didn't like who you are, and kept trying to change you to suit herself. But, that's neither here nor there. What happened with Penny?"

Sheldon paled. "I kissed her," he said in a voice barely over a whisper. "I told her I love her and I kissed her."

Wil leaned back against the sofa and covered his eyes with a hand. "Shit."

Sheldon and Anne looked at him worriedly. Wil sighed and dropped his hand to look at Sheldon. "Did Penny ever explain about the problems she has? Why she is in therapy?"

He nodded. "She has an addiction to alcohol and sex."

Wil nodded. "Sheldon, let's pretend you have an addiction to chocolate…"

"But I don't," Sheldon interrupted.

Wil ignored him and continued, " and are trying to overcome that addiction. Now I know about your addiction and I offer you a Hershey bar, what would you think?"

"I would think you had forgotten of my addiction, and remind you," Sheldon said with confusion.

Wil paused and tried to think of a way to lead Sheldon to the right conclusion. "Okay, let's say that you and I had also had a falling out recently, and you had stopped spending time with me because I had always been very controlling or critical. Now how would you feel if I offered you chocolate?"

Sheldon looked confused. "I do not understand. Is the chocolate supposed to be a peace offering?"

Anne spoke up, realizing that plain speaking was probably the best way to go with the unusual man. "Penny may think that you kissed her to get her to do what you want. That you are using her addiction to control her."

Wil nodded. "And I think maybe you freaked her out a bit, because she's been fighting her attraction to you for a very long time."

Sheldon looked stunned and his voice held a shadow of hope. "You think she is attracted to me?"

Wil nodded. "Sure. It's been obvious to me for months. The way she watches you, the way she turns to you for advice, even the way she talks about you. Penny definitely has feelings for you."

"So what do I do?" Sheldon asked. "She ran from me."

"It sounds to me like she is just overwhelmed," Anne said. "Did she kiss you back?" He blushed and nodded. "Then, she is definitely just scared. You need to sit down and talk about it. Explain to her how you feel, and what you want. Listen to her, I mean _really_ listen to her, when she tells you how she feels."

Wil nodded and reached out to take Anne's hand in his. "Take it from us. We're learning just how important communication really is."

"I am not good at expressing emotion," Sheldon admitted softly. "I have always suppressed that side of my being. I do not know how to tell Penny how I feel. That is why I kissed her. I was hoping she would understand without my having to explain."

Anne shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Sheldon. Women need to hear those words. If you can't say them, we feel like you don't really mean them."

Sheldon grimaced and sighed. "Can't I just write her out an equation to show her how I feel?"

"Only if you want to piss her off," Wil said. "You need to man up, Sheldon. If you want Penny, you're going to have to tell her so."

"First I have to find her," Sheldon said worriedly.

"She's with Andy and Bob," Wil said. "That's why Anne and I came to your apartment in the first place. Bob called and said Penny was upset, so I came over to find out why."

Sheldon stood resolutely. "I need to go speak to her."

Wil shook his head and stood. "I'll go get her. You stay here and talk to Anne. She can help you figure out what to say to Penny."

Anne smiled and nodded. "Sit down, Sheldon. I'll pour us some tea and we can make a plan while Wil retrieves your Penny."

He sat back down hesitantly. He still felt like he should go after Penny, but maybe Wil was right. He had no clue what to say to Penny, and Anne was offering a woman's perspective. "I take it with exactly two teaspoons of honey," he said finally. Anne nodded and stood to give Wil a soft kiss before heading to the kitchen.

Wil patted Sheldon's shoulder and left the apartment. He was pretty sure he had the best chance of convincing Penny to give Sheldon a chance to explain. After all, he knew what it was like to love someone, but fear what they had to say.

* * *

Andy and Bob had continued on with their chess game without making a big deal over her sudden appearance earlier. She was grateful for that. It allowed her to curl up on the couch and think about what had happened. Her thoughts were muddled and disjointed as she tried to reason out what had happened.

How could he do that? She still couldn't believe that Sheldon had not only touched her, but he had actually kissed her! Why would he do that? And to tell her he loved her? What was he trying to do? There was no earthly way that Sheldon loved her. It wasn't possible. And what about Amy?

Good lord! She was angry enough as it was! She would never get over this! Like they needed more problems! Tears threatened to form in her eyes as she pressed her palms into her eyes.

She jumped when someone pulled her hands away. Wil was staring at her solemnly. She didn't stop to ask him why he was here. She just threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Wil hugged her close and murmured soothing words to her.

It took several minutes for her to get herself under control. Once she had calmed a bit, Wil set her back from him. Bob and Andy had abandoned their game to take up positions on the two armchairs.

"Want to talk about it?" Andy asked calmly.

Penny hiccupped and accepted the tissue he held out. "I'm just upset. I'll be okay."

"Sheldon kissed her, said he loved her, and she freaked out," Wil said. Penny gasped and glared at him. Wil smirked and shrugged, unaffected by her pique. "Keep it up and your face will freeze that way."

"Penny, what happened?" Andy asked softly. "Talk to us."

She sighed and began shredding the tissue. "He's my friend," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've known him for six years. I've never really understood his work, or even his jokes, sometimes, but I've always known certain things. Sheldon is a germaphobe, he's got strict routines, and he's loyal and honest. Now out of the blue, he kisses me and tells me that he …he tells me _that_. What is he doing? Amy hates me already, and now this? What the hell am I going to do? I'll lose him! I'll lose them all!"

Bob reached over and took the pieces of tissue from her. "Penny, if he loves you, why would you lose him?"

She shook her head hard. "He can't love me. Why would he?"

Wil stood and reached for her hand. "Why don't you ask him?"

Penny cringed back. "I can't!"

"Penelope Queen, get your ass up and go talk to that man!" Rene said from the doorway. She walked across the room and stopped right in front of the couch. "Thanks for the heads up, Bob." She turned to face Penny. "Come on. Get up."

"I thought you didn't tell your patients what to do," Penny grumbled.

Rene sat down on the coffee table in front of her and sighed. "I don't, usually. Look, I get it. Amy shook your confidence. You're hurt and you're confused. But as your friend, I can't sit by and watch you give up. What if Sheldon is telling the truth? What if he really does love you?"

"He can't love me," Penny argued. "I'm the exact opposite of who he would want. I'm not smart, I don't understand his work, and we argue all the time."

"Penny, this is a one time thing. I'm going to tell you exactly what I think you should do," Rene said calmly, taking one of Penny's hands in hers. "If you pass up this opportunity, if you send Sheldon packing, you will regret it for the rest of your life. One of the first things I learned about you, is that you fear commitment. You're always afraid to really let someone in because you believe they will eventually leave you. Sheldon has chased you for months, Penny. He was the first one to reconnect with you. He confronted Wil over you. He has supported the changes you have made. He has fit himself into your life, not the other way around."

"What if I screw up?" Penny whispered.

"What if you don't?" Andy asked.

Penny huffed. "What if I screw _him_ up?"

"What if you make him happy?" Wil asked.

"I'm scared," she admitted softly.

"How do you think he felt when you ran off?" Rene pointed out.

Penny's eyes widened and she scrambled off the couch. "Oh god! Sheldon must think I hate him!" she exclaimed.

Wil stood and put an arm around her gently. "Come on, babe. I'll take you back. He's waiting for you in your apartment."

Penny nodded worriedly. "Okay."


	20. The Relationship Discussion

**Penny is on her way back home to talk to Sheldon.  
**

* * *

He heard soft, hesitant footsteps coming up the stairwell and knew it was Penny. He gulped the last of his tea and stood up, smoothing his shirts nervously. He drew in sharp breath at the worry in her eyes when she opened the door. Penny approached him slowly.

"Penny," he began.

"Wait," she interrupted quickly. Penny paused and drew in a deep breath. "You said you love me. Did you mean it?"

Sheldon nodded quickly. "I do. Penny, I understand this comes as a surprise. It stunned me as well, when I realized it." He took a deep breath. "Anne said I need to tell you exactly how I feel. I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I touch you, and I do not worry about germs. You touch me, and I am simultaneously calmer and more excited. Whenever I am sad or hurt, you are the first one I want to go to. When you are hurt or sad, I want to protect you from your problems. Losing you from my life left me floundering. Reforming a relationship with you has made me confront things I had ignored."

Sheldon stepped closer, until Penny had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes. He lifted his left hand to caress her cheek gently. "I have been so determined to maintain the status quo, that I lost sight of what was important. I allowed myself to be pushed into a relationship I never wanted. I pushed you to stay in one you did not benefit from, just so the balance of our group was not upset."

Penny started to speak and he bent to press his forehead to hers. ""You confuse me," he whispered. "You unbalance me. You are a contradiction. Chaotic, yet steadfast. Defiant, yet harmonic. Detached, yet empathetic. I have spent decades removing everything I could not control or understand from my life, except you. I need you, Penny. You make me feel."

Penny liked her lips nervously, her heart thudding so hard in her chest, she was sure everyone could hear it. "Feel what?"

Sheldon smiled slightly, his expression soft. "Everything."

Penny gulped audibly. "Sheldon," her voice was a mere whisper, "I don't know what to say," she confessed.

"Just tell me what you are thinking," he said.

She took a moment to think about it. Slowly, she stepped back a few inches to get some space. "I care about you. I admire you, Sheldon. You're like this larger than life force, so sure of what you can do. You always go after what you want with your whole heart and mind. I envy you your drive sometimes. I worry about you, because you are so innocent sometimes. And I am scared that this will break us. I don't want to lose you from my life again. And I'm terrified that we're going to hurt each other."

"Where does that leave us?" Sheldon asked fearfully.

Penny bit at her bottom lip and stepped around him. She sat down on the sofa and patted the seat beside her. Sheldon hurried over and sat down facing her. "Sheldon, I'm in the middle of making some big changes in my life. I'm nowhere near finished rearranging my life. I'm dealing with some problems that I may never fully overcome. I'm not ready for a new romance in my life."

Sheldon flinched and started to get up. Penny quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him back down. "Don't," she said softly. "Don't go. I'm trying to be honest with you, sweetie. I'm not ready to commit to anyone. I can't give you, or anyone else, everything I have if I don't even know _what_ I have to offer."

"You kissed me back," he argued softly.

She smiled wistfully to him. "Yes, I did. I can admit that I'm attracted to you. But that's not a good foundation for a relationship. Look at all my previous boyfriends. If all we have is attraction, we'll end the same way those affairs did."

Sheldon fidgeted worriedly. He didn't want to admit she was right. Now that he had discovered how he felt, he just wanted to be with Penny. "Is it because I am not your preferred type?" he asked sadly.

"It has nothing to do type," she said softly. "Sheldon, I need you to understand, this isn't just about you or me. This is about doing what is right. I'm not in a position to offer you what you deserve." Tears formed in her eyes. "I care about you, Sheldon. You are important to me, and I don't want to lose you. But I'm still fractured. My life is in pieces. I need time before I make the kind of commitment you are asking for."

He gave serious consideration to what she had said, finding there was nothing she had said that was an out and out snub. "Penny," he began slowly, "everything you have said makes sense. But you have not told me whether or not there is a possibility of you and I becoming involved romantically."

"I can't answer that," she answered. "Part of me wants to say yes. To lose myself in you, knowing you would never hurt me. But there's another part of me that knows I'm not ready. That knows there is a good possibility I would end up hurting the both of us, and destroying our friendship forever."

Sheldon sat up straight, finally starting to understand. "I don't want you to lose yourself. Not in me or in anyone else."

"Then be patient," she said pleadingly. "Give me time to figure out my life."

"I still want to spend time with you," he persisted. "Can we at least do that?"

Penny smiled gently. "Of course, Moon Pie. I want to spend time with you."

Sheldon finally nodded, looking smug. "I love you, Penny. I guess I have no choice but to wait patiently for you to love me back."

Penny's eyes widened a bit before she realized he was just that confident. She couldn't help laughing and hugging him close. With the tension broken, she turned her focus to Wil and Anne seated at the kitchen island. "I've been a bad hostess. How are you two?"

Wil grinned and picked up Anne's hand to place a kiss on her wrist. "We're good," he said.

Anne nodded. "I want to thank you, Penny. Wil and I have talked about everything and we got a lot of things straightened out."

Wil nodded. "And we would like to thank you by treating you and Sheldon to lunch."

Penny looked back at Sheldon who nodded quickly. She smiled and stood up. "That sounds good. Where should we go?"

Anne grabbed her purse and stood beside her husband. "How about the Olive Garden? I love their breadsticks."

"That would be acceptable," Sheldon said as he stood and linked his hand with Penny's.

Penny glanced at their hands and then up at him. "Sheldon, you don't have to hold my hand. It's not a date."

Sheldon smiled innocently. "Of course it isn't."

Wil and Anne led the way out of the apartment, and Sheldon pulled Penny into step beside him. "I'm serious, Sheldon. This is _not_ a date."

"I know," he agreed easily, as they descended the stairwell.

Ahead of them, Penny could hear Wil and Anne snickering. She tugged but Sheldon wouldn't release her hand. "Not a date," she muttered mulishly.

Sheldon smiled and kept walking.


	21. The Discord

**Okay, so it wans't the best possible outcome for Sheldon, but at least Penny didn't give him the brush off.**

* * *

Penny waved to some of her study group and headed out of the PCC library. She was meeting up with Bernadette in an hour for lunch and she didn't want to be late. She was halfway across the parking lot when she spotted Leonard leaning against her car hood. She slowed for a moment, having heard from both Sheldon and Wil what had happened between the roommates. She sighed to herself and walked over to him. Better to get this over with now.

"Hello, Leonard. What brings you here?" she asked.

Leonard stared at her with narrow eyes. "So. You and Sheldon?"

Penny sighed and opened the passenger door to put her bag inside. "Leonard, first of all, Sheldon and I are just friends. I'm not in a position to date anyone. Second, it is none of your business anyway. You do not own me or Sheldon and have no say in who either one of us dates. And last, but not least, I do not appreciate you and Amy conspiring to force me into doing what you want. That is not how friends treat each other."

"Penny, I'm just trying to look out for you," Leonard insisted. "I mean, come on! Sheldon? He's a robot! You think he really loves you? Sheldon loves Sheldon. He always has. He's arrogant, and emotionless, and anal. He's using your sex drive against you."

She flinched, his words striking a little too close to her original worries. "Leonard, I'm trying to remake my life. I've been making all sorts of changes. I've worked my butt off to undo a lot of the damage I've done to myself. All I have offered Sheldon, or anyone, is friendship. Sheldon says he loves me, and I believe him. He wouldn't lie about that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at his feet. I don't know what is going to happen with Sheldon and I. But I do know it is none of your concern. Stay out of it, Leonard."

His expression turned ugly and mean, and Penny felt a fissure of unease. "In other words, step aside and let Sheldon walk off with the prize? I saw you first! I'm the one who invited you over to the apartment, again and again! I'm the one who made you part of our lives! I'm the one who got you away from the meat headed idiots and into the best relationship you'll ever have! Me! And if Sheldon thinks for even a second that I'm going to just step aside so he can reap the benefits of my hard work, then he's a moron! And you're just too stupid to see who's best for you! Just like Sheldon is too crazy to realize Amy is the only girl he could ever have!"

Penny took a little step toward Leonard, anger growing within her. "I'm not stupid," she said quietly. "Sheldon's not crazy. Mary had him tested. But I'm beginning to think you might be. You are acting as if this is some big conspiracy against you and Amy. It has nothing, let me repeat that Leonard, _NOTHING_ to do with either of you."

Penny ran a hand through her hair with exasperation. "Why is that so hard for you to understand? This is my life we're talking about, Leonard! It's not about getting a boyfriend, or making you jealous. It's about me growing up, having a career, making something of myself. It's about me dealing with my addictions, fixing my problems and being happy with who I am. My life is about me, Leonard!"

He shoved his glasses firmly on the bridge of his nose and glared at her from the bottom of his lenses. "What about my life?" he insisted. "I planned on spending my life with you, and you're telling me I can't have that life now!"

She ruthlessly pushed away the guilt trying to take hold of her. "I never promised you a life together," she reminded him. "How many times did you ask me to marry you, and I said no? I'm not telling you how to live your life, Leonard. I'm just telling you there's no room in mine for a romance with you."

Penny moved around him and opened her car door. She shoved her purse and backpack in the passenger seat. "That's something I've never been able to figure out about you, Leonard. In your mind, it's always about you. What you want. What makes you happy. You think everything revolves around you. Well, you're wrong. I do not revolve around you. I am my own person. I had my own life before we got together, and I have my own life now that we are separated."

Leonard snorted cruelly. "What life? Hopping into bed with any dumb jock that came along? I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!"

Penny slipped into her car quickly, knowing it was useless to try and argue with Leonard when he was in this mood. She went to close the door, but Leonard grabbed the frame.

"You keep talking about all the changes you are making, but I see you still run away when you know you're losing an argument," he accused. "All your changes did was make everyone else miserable. You hurt me, you hurt Amy, and you ruined two relationships!"

Penny jerked the door shut and lowered her window a bit. "I'm not running from an argument," she corrected. "I'm just putting an end to a stupid argument. The best thing that ever happened to me was Amy and Bernadette breaking my nose. Otherwise, I'd probably still be half drunk, going nowhere career-wise, and letting you manipulate me into being your bed buddy. Like it or not, Leonard, I don't need you. And with the way you are acting, I don't like you very much, either. Excuse me, I have to meet a friend for lunch."

"Who?" demanded Leonard. "Sheldon? Wil? Or some steroid-addled meathead? You better wise up soon, before I move on and don't want you anymore!"

Penny silently rolled back up the window and started the car. She pulled out of the parking space and drove away quickly. She made it to the corner street before the tears began to fall. By the time she was home, she was shaking, too. She fired off a text to Bernadette postponing their lunch and dragged her weary body up to the fourth floor. She kicked off her shoes and laid down across her bed. She felt too heart-sore and tired to deal with anyone. As much as she wanted to disregard Leonard's words, they kept bouncing around her head like angry ping pong balls.

* * *

Sheldon was deep in thought when his phone rang and interrupted him. He briefly considered ignoring it. With a sigh he picked it up and looked at the screen. He frowned as he answered it. "Bernadette? Why are you calling me?"

"Sheldon, have you talked to Penny today?" the diminutive blonde asked.

"No, it is my understanding she has a study group this morning and then lunch with you," he replied. "I have plans to see her this evening. I am joining the poker group tonight."

"Penny canceled lunch on me," Bernadette said worriedly. "Then Leonard called Howard. He was ranting about how Penny was making all kinds of mistakes and he was worried for her. He told Howard he wanted to borrow some spy cams that Howie apparently used before on Leonard and Penny. Howard told him no, and Leonard hung up angry."

"Bernadette, I have to go," Sheldon said firmly. He hung up the phone and walked over to the large windows. He could see Penny's car in the parking lot below, so he walked over and grabbed the spare key from the bowl by the door. Seconds later he was in front of Penny's door. He knocked carefully, calling Penny's name three times. When she didn't answer he used the key and let himself in.

He opened the bedroom door and studied Penny. Tear tracks cut through her makeup, and she was curled tight around a pillow. Her posture was indicative of sadness and pain. With a sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently moved her hair from her face as he reached for her pillow with the other hand.

Penny's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Sheldon?" she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Bernadette was worried about you, so she called me. I came over to check on you."

Penny slowly sat up, her eyes filling with tears again. "I had an argument with Leonard," she admitted. "He said some pretty mean things and I wasn't in the mood to have lunch. I'll be okay."

He reached out to hold her hand. "What did Leonard say?"

She shook her head. "He was just mad. He vented, and it hurt a bit."

Sheldon watched her carefully. He had little knowledge of emotions, or social interactions, but he knew that wasn't the entirety of what had happened. Penny was too hurt for it to be just Leonard letting off steam.

"Penny, tell me what he said to hurt you so much."

Penny looked down at her lap. "He said I was too stupid to know what was good for me. That all I am doing is making everyone miserable." She took a deep breath and looked up at Sheldon. "Is he right? Am I being selfish? Am I hurting everyone?"

He reached out and cupped her jaw. "Leonard seeks to own you. He has from the moment we first set eyes on you. That is not love, Penny. Remember what you told me; you and you alone can determine what make you happy. You are not responsible for Leonard's behavior."

"So why do I feel like everything is falling apart?" she asked with a little sob.

Sheldon struggled to think of a way to comfort her. "As James T. Kirk once said, _'Some people think the future means the end of_ _history.' _He went on to say_ 'People can be very frightened of change'_. In other words, the changes you are making in your life have resulted in changes in everyone else's life as well. Leonard and Amy do not welcome those changes, and seek to restore things to the way they are comfortable with."

Penny sniffled and looked at him closely. "What about you? I thought you hate change. Why are you encouraging it, now?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. "Because these changes are making you a happier, better person. I love you. It makes me happy to see you happy."

Penny's eyes filled with a wary concern. "I haven't promised you anything," she reminded him gently.

Sheldon shrugged calmly. "Nor do I ask you to. I love you regardless of how anyone else feels. I am content to wait for you to love me back."

Penny took in the confident gleam in his eyes. Slowly she began to giggle. She slipped her arms around his torso and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Moon Pie. I feel a lot better, now."

Sheldon kissed the crown of her head. "Penny, only Meemaw can call me that." He held her close and thought about what Leonard had done. He was beginning to wonder if he would need to take action to protect Penny.

**A/N: I know some wanted Penny to just go with it and hop into a relationship with Sheldon, but the fact is, while she loves him, and is attracted to him, she has not once said she is IN love with him. At this point, she hasn't given much thought to love and romance. She's too busy trying to keep from self-destructing.**


	22. The Chips, Both Potato and Poker

**Leonard said some pretty cruel things to Penny. Luckily Sheldon was able to comfort her.**

* * *

"So, how do you like poker night?" Rene asked as she hopped up on the table beside Sheldon. She snagged a potato chip from his plate and he jumped back a foot.

"Penny!" Sheldon shrieked. He tossed his plate into Rene's lap and stormed away.

Penny didn't bother looking up. She held out a hand and drew Sheldon up to the back of her chair. Then she tossed a couple of chips into the large pile in the center. "Call," she said with a smirk.

Stuart grinned and laid down his cards. "Full house, eights over fives."

Penny's expression turned rueful as she laid down her cards. "Damn. I was sure I had you. Two pair, kings and tens." Stuart raked in his winnings as Penny turned to Sheldon. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Sheldon glared over his shoulder. "She touched my food, Penny! She can't do that!"

Penny pushed her chair back and stood up. "Deal on, guys. Bob, can you put in the blinds for me?"

Bob nodded and shuffled the cards as Penny went with Sheldon back over to where Rene was happily munching on chips. Penny shook her head with a grin. "Rene, you know Sheldon once tried to banish me from his apartment for that very thing."

Rene grinned widely. "One, we're not in his apartment. Two, if he tries to banish me, I'll kiss him. Square on the lips. And three, I have the plate, that makes them my chips. Possession. Nine tenths. Law. Look it up."

"Penny! Stop her," Sheldon hissed in her ear.

Penny sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. "Children, children, children. You need to learn how to play nice with each other."

Rene shoved a handful of chips into her mouth and grinned around them at Sheldon. He narrowed his eyes and twitched. "She-devil," he growled reproachfully.

Penny's hand shot out and snatched the plate away. Rene tried to grab it back, but Penny held it out of reach. "Now listen up, both of you!" she said sternly. "Rene, I've told you all about Sheldon. You know better than to tease him. Sheldon, I've told you about Rene. You know she's just trying to annoy you. Now, if you two can't get along, I'll lock you both in the broom closet until you can."

Rene grinned and Sheldon looked shocked. "You wouldn't!" he protested.

Penny looked smug. "And I'll make you hug and make up."

Sheldon's body began twitching madly and Rene laughed. "Okay, okay!" she giggled. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I just couldn't resist pestering you."

"That's not funny," he said stiffly.

Rene laughed harder. "Think of it as a hazing before making you part of our group."

Sheldon looked down his nose at her. "I don't think I like you very much."

Rene shrugged, looking amused. "I'm like a wart. I'll grow on you. Just give it time."

Sheldon turned to Penny. "Are you sure she's a therapist?" He looked back at Rene briefly. "And not the antichrist?"

Penny laughed out loud and walked back over to the game. She sat back down and winked at Sheldon before picking up the cards being dealt.

Rene shook her head with amusement. "You've got it bad, doc."

Sheldon decided to ignore her, so he kept his eyes on Penny.

"Okay, no more teasing," Rene said in a more serious tone. "Let me ask you something."

Sheldon looked at her suspiciously. "Go ahead."

"What are you going to do about your roommate?" Rene nodded her head in Penny's direction. "He's not going to give up. And from what I know about his personality type, he might get worse."

He sighed heavily. "I am not sure, yet. I have considered forcing him to move out, but then I would have no way of keeping an eye on him. At least with him still in residence, I have access to his movements."

"Makes sense," she admitted. "But it also gives that little creep access to Penny."

He nodded. "True, but Leonard would have that anyway. He knows where she lives. He knows where she goes to school. He knows her friends. It wouldn't be hard for him to track her down. At least with him still living in my apartment, I can keep my eyes on him."

Rene nodded her head. "Maybe Penny is right. She's told me you have some smarts."

Sheldon gasped and drew himself up to his full height. "_Some_ smarts? I'll have you know I am considered by many to be a genius! I have an IQ of 187! I have two doctorates, and a Master's!"

Rene grinned widely. "I can juggle and chew gum at the same time."

Sheldon's expression grew thunderous. "I do not appreciate your attempts to make fun of me!"

"Don't make me come over there," Penny warned, her eyes on her cards.

Rene turned and grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew off the table. "Truce?" she asked as she held one out to Sheldon.

Sheldon took it cautiously. "Only if you promise to stop annoying me."

Rene shook her head. "A promise like that is a lie. It's my nature to tease. But I can promise that I'm Penny's friend. She cares a lot about you. And because you're important to her, you're important to me."

Sheldon looked over to where Penny was stacking her winnings and laughing at something Bob said. She looked his way and smiled warmly. Sheldon couldn't resist smiling back. "Very well," he replied. "I will agree to your truce. For her."

"Can I call you Moon Pie?" Rene asked with an innocent look.

Sheldon stomped away immediately. "Penny! Make her stop!"

* * *

Penny and Sheldon waved bye to the others and began walking down the sidewalk toward her car. "So," Penny said with a grin, "how'd you like poker night?"

Sheldon reached out and laced their fingers together. "I must admit, I did not hate it. I even came out of it with $95 more than I went into it with."

Penny laughed and leaned against his arm slightly. "So, tell me, were you bluffing against Wil, or did you really have the ace high flush?"

Sheldon smiled widely. "Penny, you know I cannot lie."

She laughed aloud and shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. You can be pretty devious when you want to. Remember Cousin Leo?"

He blushed and looked chagrined. "In all fairness, I only lied then to keep from hurting your feelings."

Penny laughed and pulled away as they reached the car. She unlocked the doors and they both slipped in. "No, you lied to keep Leonard out of trouble."

Sheldon sighed and faced Penny. "Penny, please understand. Back then, I knew almost nothing about social obligations, other than what I had learned from Leonard. I realize now that much of that was erroneous and slanted by Leonard toward what benefited him most. I was under the mistaken belief that Leonard was my friend and trustworthy. Looking back, I can see now that Leonard has always been more concerned with Leonard than anyone else."

Penny reached over and placed a hand on his cheek comfortingly. "Maybe he was a true friend, Sheldon, and I came along and screwed it up."

He placed his hand over hers and shook his head. "No. Even before you're arrival in our lives, Leonard had already shown he was more interested in his personal desires than integrity."

Penny's eyes widened as Sheldon began to lean in closer. "Sh..Sheldon, what are you …"

Sheldon's lips grazed hers lightly twice before settling firmly in place. His heart hammered in his chest as a breathy moan reached his ears. Slowly he pulled back and smiled. "Penny, it's late. We should go home if I am to get adequate REM sleep."

Penny's eyes were a bit glazed but she nodded in agreement. "Okay, sweetie. Put on your seatbelt."

Sheldon settled back happily and buckled up.

"Sheldon," Penny said softly as she started the car, "this wasn't a date, either."

"Okay," he said mildly.


	23. The Comi-Con Plans

**I couldn't resist including poker night into the story. I'm a fan of tournament poker (Huck Seed, if you're reading this, you are still The Man!) and it's a pretty well known fact that Wil Wheaton is a fan of the game IRL, too.**

* * *

Penny wasn't too surprised to find Amy at her door the next morning. In fact, after that little talk with Leonard, she had sort of been anticipating it. She took a second to calm herself and opened the door. "Good morning, Amy. How are you?"

"Well, let's see," Amy said snidely as she barreled into the apartment and spun to face Penny. "You've destroyed my friendships, stolen my boyfriend, and tried to convince me I'm insane. What's next, Penny? Will you set fire to my apartment? Have Ricky euthanized? Get me fired?"

Penny shook her head. "You know what? I'm tired of apologizing. I'm tired of taking the blame for everyone else's life. I'm not to blame for your unhappiness. I offered you a true, sincere friendship. You didn't want it. I didn't know Sheldon was breaking up with you until it was done. And no one said you were insane. Just that you have problems with anger and ego."

Penny sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "You had a bad childhood. I get it. But that's not my fault. And I won't be held responsible for your grudges."

Amy's jaw dropped and her hands curled into fists. "Perfect Penny!" she hissed. "Never the one at fault. The one everyone always wants around. How am I supposed to compete with that?! How can anyone?"

Penny shook her head firmly. "No. You don't get to play the 'Poor Me' card. There's a simple recipe for having friends who treat you well, Amy. You have to be nice to people. You can't force yourself on them. You can't try and take over their lives. I won't apologize for having people who love and care for me. I earned my friendships."

Penny opened her door back up. "I'm sorry for you, Amy. I truly am. But I'm not your scapegoat. I wish you the best, Amy. Goodbye."

Amy looked thunderstruck. "That's it?" she asked in a stunned voice. "After all the talks, and girl's nights and sleepovers? You just toss me aside like yesterday's trash?"

Penny watched her silently, her expression blank.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes and she moved swiftly to the door. "I hate you," she hissed as she hurried out of the apartment.

Penny closed the door and leaned against it. She brushed away the dampness under her eyes and moved back to the kitchen island. She still had two pages left to write for her philosophy paper, and only three days left to do it in.

* * *

_(Across the hall, Sheldon was having his own confrontation.)_

"What do you think you're doing?" Leonard asked angrily.

Sheldon looked up from his laptop with confusion. "I am updating my itinerary for Comi-con. Penny has informed me that after her shift at the Sin City booth ends, she is interested in obtaining an autograph from Erin Fitzgerald. She voices Penny's favorite character from Bleach. I am incorporating that into my schedule."

Leonard bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming at his roommate. Shouting never worked with Sheldon. No, he had to work on his loyalties. "You're spending Comi-con with Penny?" he asked sadly. "But we've spent every Comi-con together for over a decade."

Sheldon sighed heavily and turned his chair to face Leonard. "Leonard, you would be welcome to join the group if you can behave in an amicable fashion. That means you treat Penny with respect. You refrain from trying to hit on any of the women in the group. Oh, and you will no longer need to share a room with me. Wil has the use of a condo around the corner from the convention and he has graciously extended an invitation for me to stay there."

Leonard's eyes narrowed. "With Penny?" he said stiffly.

Sheldon nodded calmly, even though he felt anything but. The thought of sharing the condo with Penny, even with others, and in a platonic way, was exciting. "Yes. Wil, Anne, Stuart and Rene will be there as well. Clair has a suite at the hotel, and has asked Andy and Bob to room with her. Howard and Raj had already paid for their room, and chose not to change their plans. Bernadette is taking the opportunity to go visit her aunt in Chicago."

Leonard's temper broke free and he couldn't stop his next words. "You're not going to get away with this! Howard and Raj are MY friends! They were my friends long before you ever met them! Penny is MY girl! I saw her first. I called dibs, and damned if I'll stand by while you take everything from me!"

Sheldon stood up and looked down his nose at his former friend. "Leonard, we are grown men, not children on a playground fighting over the last swing. Maybe Howard and Raj have known you longer. Maybe Penny was, at one time, your girl. But things change. I did not damage your friendship with me. You did that. I did not ruin your relationship with Penny. You did that. To my knowledge, Howard and Raj are still your friends. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go see how Penny is doing with her homework. She has several papers due in the next two weeks and she is fretting about them."

Before Leonard could say anything else, Sheldon walked out of the apartment. He was surprised to see Amy in the hallway. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I hope you two are completely wretched together," she said flatly. "I hope she breaks your heart like you did mine. I hope she fails at everything she ever tries. I hope you both end up miserable and alone." Amy rushed down the stairwell without waiting on him to reply.

After a couple of seconds Sheldon crossed the hall and knocked softly. When Penny opened the door he immediately moved into the apartment and shut the door. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "There, there. Sheldon's here."

Penny giggled, and patted his back. "Um, thanks. But I'm okay."

Sheldon released her and looked at her with surprise. "Oh. I encountered Amy in the hallway and assumed she had been over here."

She nodded and moved around him toward the kitchen. "She was. She is still pretty pissed at me."

Sheldon followed and sat down across from her. "You are not upset?"

Penny shook her head. "No. Because I'm not to blame. I still care about Amy. Maybe not as much as I used to, thanks to her attitude, but I don't like seeing her hurt. I'm not the one who made her the way she is, though. I won't be blamed for trying to be happy. Amy is going to have to find her own happiness."

"I have just spoken to Leonard and come to the same conclusion," he said. "I will not be held responsible for Leonard's attitude or unhappiness. He is quite irate to find out we shall be staying at the same condo during Comi-con."

Penny bit her bottom lip and straightened the papers in front of her. "About that," she said cautiously, "I know that you are expecting to share with Stuart. I was wondering if you would be open to sharing with me instead."

Sheldon's pulse sped up and he swallowed nervously. "You and I? Sharing a bedroom?"

Penny nodded. "I'm not trying to seduce you, or anything," she said softly. "It's just that, well…" Penny blushed and looked at him. "Stuart is hoping to finally convince Rene to give them a chance. She's head over heels for him, but she's got this fear of commitment thing going on. I was talking to Stuart last night and he wants to spend as much time with Rene as possible. I think that if they are in close quarters, Rene won't be able to deny how she feels any longer. They would be so good for each other."

Dozens of possibilities and fantasies flashed through Sheldon's mind and he quickly pushed them aside. "That would be acceptable," he said with a bit of twang in his voice. "I would not be opposed to sleeping with you."

Penny's blush flared even brighter. "Sheldon, it would be strictly platonic. Wil said the bedrooms each have queen size beds. Plenty of room for both of us, with a lot of space in between."

Sheldon nodded calmly, even though his voice still carried that husky drawl. "Of course, Penny. I am sure we can share a bed without either of us doing anything we do not want."

Penny looked at him with a mixture of suspicion and hope. Sheldon found that look to be quite amusing. Penny knew how he felt about her. He suspected she was finally realizing how she felt about him. Sheldon decided now was a good time to change the subject before Penny got too skittish.

"So, have you finished your philosophy paper, yet?"

Penny shook her head and turned to pull two waters from her fridge. "Not yet. I have a couple more pages to type up and then I can move on to my English Lit essay. I swear, next semester, I'm taking all fluff classes."

Sheldon shook his head with amusement. "No you won't. You are doing very well, and I expect you to continue."

Penny grinned and patted his hand. "I will. I'm just grumbling."

Sheldon turned his hand over and captured hers. "Now, I am here to help. Let me see what you have so far."

Penny turned her laptop around to face him. "Not a date, so no hand holding," she said as she tugged her hand out of his.

He hid his grin by looking down at the screen. "Whatever you say."

"Irritating whack-a-doodle," she muttered under her breath. Sheldon snorted with amusement and turned his attention to her work.


	24. The Bedroom

**Welcome to the condo. You know. The one where Penny and Sheldon will be sleeping together.**

* * *

Sheldon watched Penny from the corner of his eye as he put away their clothes in the walk-in closet. She was unpacking her toiletries and putting them on the small vanity on the left side of the bed. "Rene seemed a bit surprised by the sleeping arrangements," he commented casually.

Penny snorted. "That's putting it lightly. I thought I was going to have to bodily pick her up and carry her into the bedroom."

Sheldon smirked. "I would not have believed that Stuart was confident enough to challenge a woman. Especially one as willful and aggressive as her."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Telling Rene that it was understandable that she was scare to share a room was pretty smart. She never could resist a challenge. Even such an obvious one."

Sheldon turned to face Penny. "Would such a ploy work on you?"

She looked over at him warily. "What do you mean?"

He moved across the bedroom to stand close enough to hear her soft intake of breath. "If I challenged you to kiss me, would you?"

Penny sighed and took a step back. "Sheldon…"

He reached out and cupped her chin to make her look up at him. "Penny?"

Her eyes dilated and she nervously licked her lips. "What?"

He smiled mischievously. "Bazinga."

Penny's jaw dropped and she shoved his shoulder playfully. "Dammit, Sheldon! Behave yourself!"

Sheldon dipped his head quickly and stole a tiny kiss. "I am behaving," he assured her. He turned and headed to the door. "It's not my fault I am too much man for you."

Sheldon grinned and slipped from the room before she could respond. He headed to the terrace where he could see Anne and Stuart talking. He took a seat at the wrought iron table and nodded a greeting.

"So?" Anne asked with a smile.

Sheldon smiled shyly. "I believe she is beginning to see me as a potential mate. She does not object to my kisses or touches. She still insists on reminding me that every interaction we have is 'not a date', but she still spends most of her free time with me."

"She makes sure to include you in all of her get togethers, too," Stuart said in his droll tone. "She invites Howard, Raj and Bernadette to a few, also, but she is always including you."

Wil stepped out to join them, a jug of lemonade in one hand and a stack of plastic cups in the other. "I'm not doing dishes tonight, so it's take out boxes and Solo cups, people." Wil drew Anne to her feet and sat in the chair before pulling her onto his lap. "Is everyone settled in, yet?"

Stuart nodded. "Rene was on the phone to Clair when I left the room."

"Penny is unpacking her make-up." Sheldon accepted a glass of lemonade and sighed. "She is still skittish around me at times."

Anne reached over and patted his hand. "Patience," she reminded him. "Penny has good reason to be skittish. She's in love with you, Sheldon. We all can see it. She's just afraid to trust that love."

Wil nodded. "Don't forget, you've got us to help you. By the time we all go home you and Penny will be a couple. Same with Stuart and Rene. Everyone is getting a happily-ever-after, pal."

Sheldon and Stuart both relaxed and smiled. It was nice to have someone in their corner.

* * *

Penny spun around as the door opened. She relaxed as Rene slipped into the room. "Hey. Finished unpacking?"

Rene glared at her. "You set me up."

Penny smiled and shrugged. "You and I both know that if you really objected, you wouldn't be sharing that room. You would have kicked up a fuss until you ended up with a room all to yourself."

Rene giggled. "Yeah, I would have. Okay, so I'm not really upset. However, we have a problem."

"What kind?" Penny asked.

"At this very moment, our friends are sitting on the terrace, plotting."

"Plotting what?"

"How to get me with Stuart and you with Sheldon. Happily-ever-afters, Wil said."

Penny's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Rene flopped down across the bed and sighed. "I'm tired, Penny. I'm tired of fighting how I feel about Stuart. I'm also scared shitless that I'll end up breaking him." She dragged a hand down her face and rolled over. "I'm aggressive, loud, and hard. Stuart is sweet, shy, and soft. What if I ruin him?"

Penny laid down in the opposite direction, their heads beside each other. "Maybe the things you see different between you are just missing pieces of each other. Your loudness balances his quietness. His softness counters your hardness. Maybe together you two balance each other."

Rene was silent for several minutes. Finally she looked over at Penny. "What about you and Sheldon?"

Penny sighed heavily. "He loves me. I think I might love him back. But he scares me, Rene. Sheldon is a forever and ever kind of guy. If I let him in, and it ends badly, I'll lose him. And I don't think either one of us would ever recover from it."

Rene reached up and tangled her fingers in Penny's hair to give it a light tug. "We're quite the pair, aren't we? Commitment shy, yet more concerned with the men in our lives than ourselves." Rene slowly sat up and released Penny. "So, what's the answer?"

Penny sat up and twisted around to sit cross legged in front of Rene. "I don't know," she admitted.

Both women became lost in their thoughts, each wondering if they had the courage to go after what they wanted.

* * *

Sheldon moved to the edge of the bed and hung his robe over the back of a chair. He slipped under the covers and looked across at Penny. "Penny, it is obvious to even the most unobservant person that you are feigning sleep. You snore, remember?"

Penny kept her back to him and her eyes closed. "I'm not feigning anything, Sheldon. I'm trying to go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. Get some of that rom sleep you are always talking about."

"It's REM sleep, and I intend to do just that. As soon as we get a few things straight." He kept the smile off his face and the twang from his voice with effort. "Now, rule number one. You are not to invade my personal space unless invited. I won't have you trying to seduce my out of my virtue."

Penny gasped and sat up quickly. "Me?! You're the one always kissing and touching me! I told you the other day that this was stric…eep!"

Sheldon sat up and pulled her close for a kiss, cutting her off mid-sentence. She resisted for half a heartbeat before sinking slowly into him. Once she was soft and yielding in his arms he drew away. He laid back down, tucking her in close to his side. "Goodnight, Penny," he said breathlessly. "Get some sleep."

They were both quiet for several minutes. "Sheldon?" she said softly. "I don't get you. You kiss me like that and then tell me to go to sleep?"

He smiled and hugged her close. "I kiss you because I have to. I love you, Penny. Kissing you is almost as necessary as breathing to me. But neither of us is ready for more than that. I am still adjusting to the need I have for you. I don't want you to think I am like every idiot you dated. I am not after your body. I want your heart."

She was silent for so long, he wondered if she had fallen asleep on him. "I know you aren't like the others," she replied softly. "And we aren't dating."

Sheldon smiled and relaxed. "Okay."

"Goodnight," she said before yawning widely. She snuggled down and curled an arm across his chest.

"Goodnight, kitten," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you are expecting sex or at least making out from our favorite couple. Not gonna happen guys. I'm only telling you this now, because I don't want complaints later. Penny's not ready, and Sheldon's not pushing. At least, not for sex, anyway. They will be getting closer, but they won't be getting naked. ;)**


	25. The Booth Disturbance

**Welcome to the first day of Comi-con. *evil grin***

* * *

Penny adjusted the gunbelt a bit lower and looked at herself critically in the mirror. She looked again at the animation cell and nodded happily. Luckily she didn't have to dye her hair or wear a wig. She grabbed the bullwhip that completed the costume and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Absolutely not!" Penny froze as Sheldon jumped up and moved to block her from everyone's view. "You are not going anywhere dressed like that!"

Penny's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Sheldon loomed over her, his expression stern. "You are _not _going into a convention hall, filled with myopic, horny, lonely geeks looking like every wet dream they ever had!"

Penny caught a glance of Rene's amused expression. She smiled and laid a hand on Sheldon's chest. She could actually feel his heart beating rapidly under her palm. "In that case, I suggest you stay close by and make sure those horny geeks keep their hands to themselves," she purred. She bit back a smile as Sheldon's eyes darkened and a low growl caught her ear.

Penny sidestepped Sheldon and linked her arms with Rene and Anne. "Let's go, people. I start my shift in half an hour."

Wil clapped Sheldon on the back as the women left the condo. "Little piece of advice, Sheldon. When you tell a woman she can't, she'll do everything in her power to prove she can."

Sheldon grabbed his tricorder replica, adjusted his Spock ears, and stalked out of the condo. Wil looked at Stuart with a grin. "Aren't you glad our women are sane?"

Stuart shook his head and headed to the door. "None of our women are sane. That's why they put up with us."

Wil thought about that for a second and then nodded with agreement. "When you're right, you're right."

* * *

Penny had a bit of difficulty keeping her smile in place when she saw Leonard. The look he was giving her didn't seem too friendly. She was glad Howard and Raj had dragged Sheldon off to the Walking Dead panel. He had been acting so out of character ever since he broke up with Amy, and once he had seen the fan boys here, he had grown increasingly unhappy.

Part of her was thrilled that he acted so possessive. When Leonard had acted jealous it had bothered her. Maybe because Leonard had always acted like she was one second away from cheating on him. Sheldon didn't act like she was doing anything wrong. It more like he was trying to protect her.

"Hello, Leonard. Enjoying the convention?" she asked when he had pushed his way to the front of the throng.

"You and that neurotic bastard deserve each other," he said angrily. "But I'll have the last laugh. I just found out I've been offered a spot on Stephen Hawkings new expedition. I'm on the fast track to a Nobel now. Do you know how eager universities are to hold on to Nobel winners? Anything I want, I'll get. I'll be the one with the grants. I'll have the gorgeous assistant. I'll have the large office, the banquets, the glory! And you? We both know this is a temporary high spot for you. All you have going for you is your looks and they'll fade soon enough."

Penny's view was suddenly blocked by a wide body in a black t-shirt with the word SECURITY across the back. "Sir, I'm only going to suggest you walk away once. After that I'll have you escorted from the building."

Leonard tried to look unconcerned, tilting his head back to look at the guy from the bottom of his glasses. "I'm leaving. I've said all I wanted to say."

"Wait!" Penny said quickly. She took a step around the security guy and looked at Leonard. She stared at him for a moment and finally shook her head. "You had all the advantages in the world, Leonard. You've never really had to struggle. Your parents weren't affectionate, but a lot of people had it much worse. You are smart, and you could have done anything. Sheldon's right. You're lazy. You want things the easy way. Well, let me give you a bit of advice. The easiest thing for you to do, is leave Sheldon alone. He didn't do anything to hurt you, Leonard. He's a bit obnoxious at times, and he can be rude, but he's always done his best to be your friend. Leave him alone Leonard, or I'll make you regret it."

Leonard snorted. "Oh? And how will you do that? The only thing you have going for you is you're good in bed."

"Sir, you better leave now," the security guy interrupted stiffly.

Leonard looked as if he wanted to argue, but the security guy simply uncrossed his arms and took a step closer. Without another word Leonard stormed off. Penny sighed with relief and turned to the large man. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Name's Travis. I got a little sis with an ex who wasn't too fond of letting go. You look a lot like her," he said. He grabbed a post-it note from the table and wrote a cell phone number on it. "You have any more problems, you let me know."

Penny smiled and took the paper from him. "Thanks, Travis. I appreciate it." She turned away and found herself looking into the very furious face of a 6'2" Texan. "Hey sweetie. How was the Walking Dead thing?"

"Not looking for a relationship?" he said in a rough voice. "Not ready to date? Or maybe you just hadn't found the right ape to fall for?"

Penny grabbed his arm when he started to walk off. "Sheldon! Wait!" He shook her off and hurried through the crowd. Almost immediately she lost sight of him.

Diane, the producer of the show came up beside Penny. "Penny, take off the rest of the day."

Penny spun and looked at her. "Am I fired?"

Diane shook her head. "No, honey. I'm not firing you. But the drama isn't good for the booth. Go find your man, and you can put in your hours tomorrow, okay?"

Penny sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Diane." Penny walked away quickly, firing off a group text to Wil, Howard, Raj, Andy, Bob and Stuart.

**I need to find Sheldon.**

She was halfway across the lobby when she got a reply.

**Sheldon is going back to the condo. WTH is going on? - Wil**

Penny put away the phone. She'd have to explain later. First she had to find Sheldon and explain to him.


	26. The Rules

**Sheldon misunderstands something he sees and now Penny has to hunt him down and explain. You know I couldn't do this the easy way.**

* * *

Sheldon stormed into the bedroom and headed straight to the closet. He kept his eyes away from the bed. The last thing he wanted to think about was Penny curled up in his arms last night. He struggled to keep his mind blank as he gathered his clothes. He wasn't staying here. He couldn't. It would kill him to sit by and watch Penny hook up with that behemoth.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned quickly to find Penny standing in the doorway. He started to turn back away when she bent over at the waist and clutched at her side. He couldn't help rushing over to check on her.

"Penny? What's' wrong?" he asked worriedly. She gripped one of his shoulders and straightened up slowly.

"Stitch in my side from chasing you down, you idiot!" she ground out. "What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

Sheldon stiffened and pulled away. "What's to explain? You have stated several times that you and I are not dating. You do not owe me an explanation for accepting his phone number."

"Leonard was yelling at me," she said softly. Sheldon looked back at her with worry. "He said he was going to go on some trip for that Hawking guy and then he said maybe he'd let you work for him once he had a Nobel. He said I was nothing without my looks. Travis is security, so he ran him off. He said if I had any more trouble, to let him know. He wasn't trying to ask me out. And if he had, I'd have told him no."

"You would have?" he asked hesitantly.

Penny walked over to him. "Sheldon, I'm not happy that you didn't let me explain. I thought you trusted me. I spent years with someone who didn't. I won't do that again. It hurts to know you think so little of me," she finished with a whisper.

Sheldon tentatively reached out and brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "It's not that I do not trust you," he admitted softly. "I do not believe you would ever cheat on anyone. I am just afraid that I will never get the chance to be with you." Sheldon moved away to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I love you, Penny. I want to be with you more than anything else. But I am afraid that I will not make you happy. I know I am not easy to date. Amy complained often enough about my rules, my schedules, and my phobias. They are a part of me. A protection from the things in my life I cannot control or overcome. At the age of 5 I was thrust into a world I could not deal with. I was intelligent enough, but I didn't have the emotional armor I needed to deal with children 8 to 10 years older than myself. It only got worse in college."

Penny moved to sit beside him and reached out to thread their hands together. Sheldon smiled softly and gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"I developed my schedules and phobias to protect me. I've had them for so long, I am not sure I can live without them." He sighed and looked over at her. "You are the only person I have ever wanted to change for. I'm just not sure I can. And that makes me fearful that I am going to lose you before I ever even get the chance to be with you."

Penny leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "I like your routines," she said softly. "I know I get frustrated with you, and you get frustrated with me, but in truth, I like who you are, Sheldon. Your schedules and phobias are part of who you are. I'm sorry you had to acquire them. I would rather you had never needed them, but I also cannot imagine you without them."

They sat in silence for several minutes, each wrapped up in their thoughts. Finally Sheldon looked down at her. "So where does this leave us?" he asked worriedly.

Penny raised her head and looked at him. Slowly she tilted her head back and kissed his jaw line. "It leaves us right where we already are. Close friends taking thing slow because we are both going through some major changes."

He shook his head firmly. "Penny, I am willing to move slowly. I am content to wait for you to tell me how you feel. But I am not content to remain only friends. I love you. I am certain that you are beginning to love me as well."

Penny started to speak and he placed a finger over her lips.

"I am not asking for you to say it," he said gently. "Nor am I asking you to make a lifelong commitment right now." He removed his finger and tucked a curl behind her ear. "But I want people to know we are a couple. I need to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"Is a label really that important?" Penny asked warily.

"Not the label," Sheldon corrected. "The meaning behind it. Calling you my girlfriend means that we are connected. We have a bond between us that we share with no one else." His eyes pleaded with her. "I need that, Penny. I need the stability of knowing we are together."

She closed her eyes as she tried to work through her thoughts. For as long as she had been dating, guys wanted to call her their girlfriend because it implied ownership. She was _theirs_, and no one else's. Until the inevitable breakup, that is. And then a new guy wanted to call her girlfriend. Sheldon made it sound like something entirely different. Not ownership, but partnership. Somehow that was even scarier. It implied a commitment she feared was more permanent.

She knew he was right about how she felt. She was falling for him fast. Could she make the kind of promise he was asking for? But what if she said no? Could she live without Sheldon in her life? Probably, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't be happy. Did she want to live without him? Absolutely not.

Penny opened her eyes and looked at his hopeful expression. "We would need some ground rules," she warned.

Relief washed over him and he sagged slightly. He hadn't even realized how tense he had been until she said that. "What kind of rules? I can incorporate them into our relationship agreement."

Penny held up a hand. "Rule one, no contract. I won't sign anything."

"But how else will we make our relationship work?" he asked.

"Sweetie, you had an agreement with Amy and it didn't make your relationship work, now did it?" He shook his head slowly and she continued. "Okay, so rule one, no contracts. Rule two should be easier. No sex. I'm not ready to get intimate with anyone. I'm sure you aren't either."

"But I can still kiss you, can't I?" he asked quickly.

Penny couldn't help smiling at him. "Maybe," she conceded. "Rule three, we both agree to be completely honest with each other. If I do something you don't like, you talk to me about it. I'll do the same. There's probably other things we need to agree on as well, but those are the big ones."

"That sounds reasonable," Sheldon said. "May I add a rule of my own?"

She nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

Sheldon smiled and raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. "I want one night a week where you cannot say 'Not a date'. A date night where we do something, just the two of us, together."

Penny laughed softly. "Okay, Sheldon. You got a deal."

Sheldon smiled and bent to kiss her firmly. "Penny, it is almost noon. I would like to return to Comi-con, please. There is an autograph signing at 2pm I would like to attend."

"Come on, Moon Pie," she said standing up. "I should probably see if I can put in a few more hours at the booth anyway."

Sheldon grasped her hand as they headed out of the apartment. "Can rule five be that you are not allowed to call me Moon Pie?"

"Nope," Penny laughed. "But I can promise to only call you that when we're alone."

"I guess that is acceptable," he said with a smile. They stepped into the elevator together, and as the doors closed he pulled her close for another kiss.


	27. The Morning After

**Penny and Sheldon have entered into a tightly regulated relationship. Only, this time, it's not him making a lot of rules.**

* * *

Penny slipped out of the bed and stretched. Sheldon's side was cold, so she knew he had been up a while. She grabbed her robe and stumbled out to the kitchen. Rene was sitting at the kitchen counter, hands wrapped around a coffee mug of her own.

Penny smirked as Rene dunked her head. "Good to see you looking so chipper, Rene. I was a bit worried last night when I kept hearing you moaning. I was afraid you were coming down with the flu. Something you want to talk about?" Penny asked innocently.

Rene shot her a glare. "Don't start, blondie. Do you know what Stuart is doing right this very minute?"

"Recovering?" Penny laughed.

"Hardee har har," Rene grumbled. "No, he's whistling. And grinning." Rene chugged her coffee. "He called me 'Honey' this morning."

"And that's a bad thing?" Penny teased. "Face it, sweetie, you're a first-class passenger on the Loveboat."

Just then Stuart walked into the room and headed straight for them. He bent and placed a tiny kiss on Rene's cheek, blushed and muttered something about a shower before rushing off. Rene's glare turned into a soft smile and Penny snickered. Rene shot her a look that promised retribution.

The front door opened and Sheldon walked in carrying bags with Wil and Anne. Penny's stomach growled when she smelled the bacon. Sheldon walked right to her, set his bags down and pulled her to her feet. Then he kissed her until her toes began to curl.

When he released her and moved away to grab some plates, Penny sank back onto her seat. Rene leaned over close to Penny. "All aboard the S.S. Loveboat," she whispered.

Penny gulped as she watched Sheldon and Wil begin setting out the food. "I hope this cruise has life preservers," she muttered.

Anne sat down beside Rene and smiled. "Ladies, I hate to burst your bubbles, but this isn't a cruise. It's more like a fishing trip and you've both been hooked. Best thing to do now is let those men scoop you up."

Penny snorted. "That makes us sound like some sort of trophy."

Sheldon leaned over her shoulder to place a plate in front of her. "You'll look very nice mounted over my bed."

Penny gasped and slapped his shoulder. "Sheldon!"

He smiled playfully. "Bazinga."

Wil laughed and sat down beside his wife. "Okay, eat up everyone. We're meeting up with the others in an hour."

* * *

Sheldon was waiting when Penny finished her time at the booth. She made sure to apologize once again to Diane for what had happened the day before, and then introduced her to Sheldon. After that they made their way toward the large hall where all the sellers were set up. They walked around, hand in hand and browsed the booths.

"Sheldon?" Penny drew his attention from the Klingon weapon replicas. "Can Leonard really make trouble for you?" she asked softly.

Sheldon set down the Mek'leth he was inspecting and looked at her fully. "In all honesty, I do not know. Stephen Hawking's name carries a great deal of weight. There is a possibility that Leonard may be right about being on track for a Nobel. However, I have a good reputation. Even taking the embarrassment of the Arctic expedition into account, I have been a consistent scientist. I have many awards, and published works. I am not worried about what Leonard will try. I am confident my name is good enough to withstand whatever he may attempt."

Penny looked at him worriedly. "If something does happen, it'll be my fault."

His eyes flashed with anger and he shook his head. "No! You are not responsible for Leonard's actions. I will not have you feeling guilty for this."

Penny wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed. "He's doing this because of me, though. You can't tell me he's not."

"Who's doing what?" Howard asked as he walked up. "Guys, I just got a real Battlestar Galactica prop sidearm for dirt cheap!"

"It is nothing," Sheldon murmured, turning his attention back to the table.

Penny bit her bottom lip and looked at Howard. "Leonard is going on a trip with some scientists. He said when he gets back he'll be a big name and then he'll have more pull than Sheldon at the university."

Sheldon sighed and turned back around. "Penny, you are fretting for no reason. Like I said, my reputation is good. Leonard may try to make things difficult, but it is not arrogance on my part to say his academic worth is less than mine. Leonard has spent his career testing the theories of others. He does no original work at all. He is a glorified fact checker."

Howard nodded as he studied his newest purchase. "Leonard came by last night, going on and on about how Penny got him kicked out of her booth."

"What did he say?" Penny asked worriedly.

"Same old stuff he always says. Sheldon is a pain in his ass. You don't realize he's the best thing for you. Your children will be smart and beautiful. You'll never succeed without him. Sheldon is holding him back. Blah, blah, blah." Howard looked up at them. "Typical Leonard whining. He's been saying the same stuff for years. Even when you're together, he's not satisfied. You spend too much time with your friends, or at work. Sheldon is always underfoot."

Howard looked at the table of Klingon weapons curiously. "Look, Leonard's my friend. I don't like everything he does, but that's not the point. He'll get over it, eventually."

"You think so?" Penny asked.

Howard nodded. "Yeah. A pretty girl will come along and he'll be chasing after her like a Uruk-hai after a Hobbit."

Penny looked confused so Sheldon leaned closer. "They captured Merry and Pippin in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers."

She wrinkled up her nose. "The ugly troll guys with the handprint make-up?" Sheldon nodded and she shuddered. "Makes me feel sorry for the girl."

Howard grinned as he handed the dealer money for a tajtiq. "I wouldn't worry too much. If you look at his track record, he never manages to keep hold of them long."

She sighed and slipped her hand into Sheldon's. "I'm not particularly happy with Leonard, or Amy, but I can't help wanting them to be happy. We were friends for a very long time. It's a bit hard to let that go."

Sheldon placed his arm around her and hugged her to his side. "Leonard and Amy are not happy unless they are the center of someone's world."

Penny nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I just feel like I failed with them."

Howard reached out and patted Penny's arm. "You did the best you possibly could. Leonard and Amy just need to grow up. You can't make the whole world happy, Penny."

She smiled at Howard fondly. "Thanks, sweetie. I guess I just need to know Sheldon isn't going to be hurt by this."

Sheldon snorted and began moving them toward the dining area. "Your fears are groundless, Penny. I am a Texan. It will take a lot more than Leonard can manage to topple me."

Penny shook her head with a grin. "Sometimes I wonder where he gets his ego," she said to Howard.

"Mail order," Howard quipped. "It's pretty cheap to buy, but the handling charges are killer."

Sheldon gave them an affronted look making the two of them burst out laughing. When they joined the others for lunch, Penny and Howard were still snickering.


	28. The Argument

**Time to try this relationship business in their every-day lives. You have to expect that one of them is going to make the first mistake. Any guess as to which one it is?**

* * *

Being in a relationship (even one she set the ground rules for) with Sheldon was nerve-wracking for Penny. She felt like she was being pulled in different directions. Part of her wanted to throw herself into the relationship full-throttle and just go with it. To let her heart lead her wherever it wanted. The other part of her was scared to death that this was the most important thing she had ever done, and she was risking her heart, her soul, maybe even her sanity.

Sheldon did his best to keep the pressure to a minimum. He knew from his own experience how frustrating and violating that could feel. He wanted to spend every moment possible with her, though. He tried not to be jealous of the time she spent with her friends without him. Only once had she let him join her study nights. After he and Andy had argued over the ramifications of the industrial revolution, trains and railroads, she had suggested he might want to spend those nights with Howard and Raj. It was unfair in his opinion, but as she pointed out, Andy _was_ a history professor, after all.

Every Monday they went out on a date. Sometimes to the movies, sometimes to dinner. More often than not, they stayed in 4B and she cooked for him. Penny had found she really enjoyed cooking, once she stopped spending money on booze and started spending it on groceries. Sheldon found he enjoyed a home cooked meal much more than take-out in a Styrofoam box.

They were slowly finding a rhythm that worked for them. Unfortunately life has a fondness for throwing people off-kilter.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting at his desk, reviewing his notes for a new theory when Leonard and Amy walked into the apartment. It appeared that they were spending a great deal of their time together, but he had only seen them in passing for the most part.

"Sheldon, a per the roommate agreement, I am informing you of an overnight guest 24 hours in advance," Leonard said smugly.

He turned to see the both of them sitting on the couch, smiling like Cheshire cats. "Oh?" he asked casually. "And who will your guest be?"

Leonard's grin grew even wider. "Not my guest. Yours. Your mom called earlier to say she was dropping by for a visit."

* * *

When Penny was at the recording studio, she always turned her phone off. All her friends and Sheldon knew it. Recording could take anywhere from 2 to 5 hours, according to how well the takes went. Sometimes she would have to record the same lines several different ways until they found the one that best fit the scene. Today had been a difficult one. Her scene was one where Nancy had to beg Marv not to go into Old Town. Getting the right inflection of fear, anger and pleading had been harder than she had imagined it would be.

So, by the time she got home, her voice was a bit raw, and all she really wanted to do was sip some tea, and curl up on the couch. Instead, the moment she stepped onto the fourth floor landing, she was confronted with a 6'2" twitchy Texan.

"Sheldon? What's wrong?"

He whimpered slightly and hustled her into her apartment. She watched him shoot a glare across the hall at his closed door before he shut and locked hers. "Penny, it's a disaster!" he whispered frantically. "My mother is coming! Tomorrow!"

Penny hung up her purse and jacket and moved to the sofa. "Why is your mom visiting a disaster?"

He turned pink and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well…"

She waited patiently, well aware of how often Sheldon tended to blow things out of proportion.

"You see," he said hesitantly as he slowly approached and sat down on the sofa, "Mom isn't exactly caught up on current affairs."

Penny frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Sheldon sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I have yet to inform my family of the changes in my social life," he mumbled.

Penny stilled as she thought about that. "You haven't told them about us." It wasn't a question and he flinched from the ice in her voice. "Are you ashamed of me?"

He shook his head quickly. "No! Penny, I just…" He sighed and gripped her hand tightly. "I know my mother likes Amy and I just hadn't figured out a way to tell her, yet."

"_Mom, Amy and I have broken up. I'm dating Penny, now_." Her eyes flashed angrily. "How hard is that to say?"

He shook his head quickly. "You don't understand! Mom likes Amy. She views Amy as her one chance to see me married. Telling her would result in a long and uncomfortable conversation about my love life."

"My dad loves Leonard," Penny reminded him. "He literally begged Leonard to not give up. He constantly tells me Leonard is the best guy I'll ever have. He still tells me that, even after I told him about you!" she hissed. "Every week I have to listen to my dad tell me that I'm passing up on a good thing. I fight this battle every goddamn week, Sheldon! I spent two hours this week telling my dad that you are a good man. One who loves me and supports me and cares for me. That you're smarter, kinder, and more secure than Leonard. And you can't even tell your mom we're dating?! What the hell?"

Sheldon flinched as she pulled her hand from his. "Go home," she said wearily. "I'm tired, Sheldon. We'll talk about this later."

Sheldon twitched wildly. "Are…are you breaking up with me?" he asked fearfully.

Penny shook her head. "No, Sheldon. But you hurt me. I need to think about this, okay?"

He tried to moved closer but Penny stood and walked over to the door. "Sheldon, I need to be alone. Please!" her eyes were watery, but she kept the tears in check with effort. "Kissing isn't going to fix this."

He stood and walked over to her. "Penny, I love you," he said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I'll set everything straight."

Penny didn't reply, but she also didn't object when he pulled her into a tight hug. After a few minutes Sheldon released her, kissed her forehead and left. Penny closed the door and headed back to her bedroom. She slipped under the blanket and picked up her phone, wondering why it had to be so hard to just be happy.

* * *

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find all his friends at Stuart's shop. Nor was he surprised by the disappointed looks they were giving him. Well, except for Rene. She looked like she wanted to take off the studded leather belt she wore, and beat him with it.

"Hello," he mumbled. "I see Penny has already called you."

Rene crossed her arms over her chest. "First, I want to re-test your IQ. Because there is no way you are as smart as you think," she growled.

Wil placed a hand on Rene's shoulder and moved to the front of the group. "Okay, let's see if we have all the details and then we can decide where to go from there."

"Into the alley for a beat-down," Rene muttered.

Wil rolled his eyes and looked at Sheldon. "So, your mom is coming to visit. She likes Amy. She thinks Penny and Leonard are still together. She has no idea you and Penny are together. You think she'll freak out."

Sheldon nodded worriedly.

"Why didn't Leonard tell her about your situation?" Anne asked curiously.

"I do not know," Sheldon said. "When I called to ask her why she felt the need to visit, she said that in my recent letter, I sounded like I was a bit down and she thought I could use her cooking. When I told her I was fine and there was no need to fly up here, she said she couldn't cancel, now. She had booked the flight, it was non-refundable."

"It sounds to me like he's counting on her being so shocked when she finds out that she blows up," Bob said, thumbing through a The Tick: Karma Tornado comic.

"Mom doesn't blow up," Sheldon corrected. "She prays. A lot. Between guilt trips."

"Does you Mom dislike Penny?" Rene asked.

He frowned and thought about his mom's interactions, few as they were, with Penny. "I do not know. She does not approve of many things. That is why I am worried. My mom is very stubborn. She makes up her mind about something and no one and nothing can dissuade her. She approves of Amy. It will be very difficult to convince her to let that go."

"Even if she knows Amy doesn't make you happy?" Anne asked.

Sheldon sighed. "I am more concerned with Penny," he said, changing the subject. "She is very upset with me."

Wil grinned. "That's what happens when you act like an idiot."

Anne smacked Wil's arm hard. "Not helping, honey." She turned to Sheldon and picked up her purse. "Come on, Sheldon. I have an idea for that. You have your phone, right?" He nodded and followed her out of the shop. "Good. Let's go shopping."

Once Sheldon and Anne were gone, Rene turned to everyone else. "Okay, while Anne fixes Sheldon and Penny, we need to come up with a plan for Mrs. Cooper and Shenny."

"Shenny?" Stuart asked.

"Like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are referred to as Branjelina, our Sheldon and Penny are now Shenny."

Raj clapped his hands together with a squeal. "That's so cute!"

Wil looked at the Indian fondly. "You really need to come out of the closet, dude."

Raj blushed and looked around the group apprehensively.

Stuart nodded calmly. "We all know you're at least bi-sexual. Nothing to be ashamed of. It is what it is."

Raj slowly smiled and nodded with relief. "I thought you would all hate me."

"Just don't ask me to march in a parade with you," Howard quipped. "My pants chafe if I walk for long distances."

Everyone snickered and settled down to discuss how to handle Mrs. Cooper.


	29. The Cooper Women

**I couldn't resist bringing in the Cooper women. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Penny was just stepping out of her apartment to go do laundry when Sheldon stepped into the hall, looking nervous. After a moment she put down her basket by the door and silently wrapped her arms around his waist. Sheldon relaxed and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Penny sighed and pulled back. "It hurts that you aren't willing to go to bat for us with your family, Sheldon. I don't know where we go with that."

Sheldon took her hand in his and drew her into his apartment. He stood silently by the door and watched her hopefully. "With my mother visiting, I took the day off. I did some redecorating, too. What do you think?"

Penny looked at him questioningly and he just looked toward the bookshelf. She followed his gaze and her heart began to beat faster. She walked around the couch slowly and reached out to trace a finger along the bottom of a new picture frame. Encased inside was a photo of her from the Sin City booth. She turned and looked around the apartment carefully. She spotted another picture on the desk. She walked over and picked it up. It was the two of them on the condo terrace. She knew it was one Anne had snapped with her phone. They were smiling widely, arms wrapped around each other. There was a third one on the fridge, held in place by a Penny Blossom with a magnetic back. In this one, she was asleep, curled up by Sheldon's side, while he and played Warlords of Ka'A with Wil and Howard. A fourth, them at Disneyland, graced the end-table by his spot.

Penny turned around to look at Sheldon. "What is this?" she asked carefully.

Sheldon walked over to her. "This is me going to bat for us," he said timidly. "When my Mom arrives, I want her to see you everywhere she looks. I want her to know how big a part of my life you are. This is me, trying to prove to you, Leonard, my Mom, to everyone that you are the most important person in my world."

Sheldon placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "I love you, Penny. I am not ashamed of you. I am just worried that my Mom will not see how special you are."

Penny smiled slowly and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Sheldon's arms went around her back and he picked her off her feet for a deeper kiss.

"Well now. This is certainly not the greeting I was expecting, but it is definitely one that interests me."

Sheldon spun to face the visitors. He gasped and almost dropped Penny on her butt. Luckily Penny caught the edge of the table and stayed upright. She watched Sheldon rush across the room to pull the woman in the middle into his arms.

"Meemaw!"

Penny quickly recovered and walked over to hold out her hand to Mary. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper. It's a pleasure to see you again. Hello, Missy. Welcome back to Pasadena."

Mary and Missy looked at her curiously. "Hello, dear," Mary said calmly.

Missy smiled slightly. "Howdy. I hope this isn't too personal, but why did my brother have his tongue in your mouth?"

Penny blushed bright red and bit her bottom lip. Sheldon slipped an arm around her waist. "Because Penny is my girlfriend," he said casually. "Penny, this is Catherine Lee Cooper, my Meemaw."

Penny held out a hand and studied the older woman carefully. Mrs. Lee was slim, medium height, with small round glasses that made her bright blue eyes seem like jewels. She was wearing a soft yellow sweater over a pale blue dress. "Hello, Ms. Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Meemaw gave her a small smile, shook her hand and turned back to Sheldon. "Moon Pie, according to your letters, your girlfriend's name is Amy. I thought this young woman was your roommate's girlfriend."

Sheldon nodded and drew Penny over to the couch. He sat in his spot and pulled Penny down beside him. Mary, Missy and Meemaw settled around them. "That was true up until recently. Penny ended her relationship with Leonard six months ago. I ended mine with Amy five weeks ago. Penny and I entered into a relationship together 9 days ago."

"Five weeks ago?" Mary asked. "Why are we just learning about this?"

Sheldon looked at Penny worriedly. "That is my fault," he said timidly. "I should have told you about us but I have been worried. I know how much you like Amy, Mom, and I fear you might not approve of the change in my social life."

"Moon Pie, I have to admit, I'm a bit concerned that you are keeping secrets from family," Meemaw said. "That's not like you. You usually tell me everything."

Sheldon blushed and looked at Penny. "Not everything, Meemaw. Or else you would know that I have been in love with Penny for quite a long time. Years, in fact."

Penny couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across her face, not that she tried very hard. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at Sheldon's family. "I know you are all surprised by this, but Sheldon wasn't trying to upset anyone. I'm sure he would have told you all soon."

The front door opened and Leonard and Amy walked into the apartment. They grinned when they saw not just Mary Cooper, but the other women as well. "Hi, Ms. Cooper," Leonard said cheerfully. "Hello, Missy!"

Amy smiled and nodded to the women. "Mrs. Cooper, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Mary smiled and stood up to hug Amy. "Hello, dear. Let me introduce you around. This is my daughter Missy, and my mother-in-law, Meemaw. Meemaw, Missy, this is Shelly's girlfriend, Amy."

"Ex," Sheldon said loudly. His cheeks become flushed as everyone looked at him, except Penny (who was studying Amy with a closed off expression). He cleared his throat nervously. "Amy and I are no longer in a romantic relationship," he reminded them all. "Penny is my girlfriend."

Amy's eyes flashed angrily for a moment before she managed to smile calmly. "Yes, Sheldon broke up with me for Penny weeks ago. There have been a lot of changes lately because of that. I don't see much of Sheldon anymore, even though we were supposed to remain friends, but I understand. He really likes Penny."

Leonard nodded with a smirk. "He's even shared a bedroom with her, so it must be love."

Meemaw, Mary and Missy spun to look at Sheldon with shock. He turned red and tried to think of something, _anything_, to say. Leonard and Amy smiled smugly to one another. Penny calmly stood and walked around the coffee table. Before anyone could make a move to stop her, she reared back and slapped Amy hard enough to send the brunette's purse flying across the room. Then she quickly turned and punched Leonard, breaking his nose.

Penny turned and looked at the astounded Cooper clan. "Normally I would say it's none of anyone else's business, but the last thing I want is Sheldon upset. We shared a room. That's it. A few kisses and some hand holding is the extent of our physical relationship."

Leonard quit his moaning from his position on the floor long enough to glare at her. "I don' beweive it! You nevah go wif'out sexth!"

Sheldon stood quickly and moved to stand in front of Penny. "That's it!" he growled. "I want you out, Leonard. I am no longer willing to put up with your snide remarks, your crude insults and your vile attitude toward my girlfriend."

Leonard jumped to his feet angrily. "You can' do tha'! I get twirty days!"

Sheldon nodded once. "Yes, you do. And not a minute more!" He grabbed Penny's hand and stormed out of the apartment. In the space of two breaths, he was in Penny's apartment, the door closed, and his arms wrapped around her tight.

After a few minutes Penny drew back from him and looked up at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Sheldon looked surprised. "You know, I do believe I am. I feel like I do when I solve an equation. I am relieved. Peaceful, even."

Penny smiled up at him just as the door opened behind them. They both turned to find Sheldon's family watching them. "If you're gonna kiss, could ya wait until I close my eyes. I really don't wanna see Shelly with his tongue in your mouth again," Missy said with a grin.

Sheldon turned bright red and Penny rolled her eyes. "We aren't going to kiss," Penny assured her.

"We aren't?" Sheldon asked gloomily.

Penny shook her head with amusement and moved away from him. "I am sorry about what happened across the hall. You see, Amy and Leonard have not been very happy about Sheldon and I."

Meemaw settled on Penny's couch and nodded. "Apparently not. If it's not too much of an invasion, would you care to explain exactly how all this happened?"

Penny took a deep breath and nodded once to herself. "I broke up with Leonard 6 months ago because we were not good together. I was very unhappy, and depressed. After a few months, we tried to renew our friendship, but Leonard was just biding his time, sure we would get back together. A couple of months ago, Sheldon began to have feelings for me…"

"Actually, I already had these feelings. I just did not realize it was love until recently. I have felt like this about Penny for a very long time," he interrupted.

She gave him a soft smile and turned back to Meemaw. "Well, Sheldon broke up with Amy, because he felt like it was wrong to date someone when he loved me. Then he told me how he felt. Last week, we agreed to date each other."

"Why did you wait so long to begin dating?" Mary asked.

"Because of me," Penny said. "I've been making a lot of changes. My job, my friendships, my life in general. I didn't want to hurt him, so I made us both wait until I was more settled."

Sheldon placed an arm around Penny's waist. "I am glad she did. Because the time we waited only reinforced my certainty that Penny is the woman for me."

Meemaw suddenly smiled. "Moon Pie, I've never heard you sound so content. You seem very sure that this is the right thing for the both of you. Now, I am an old woman. I tire very easily. So, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go to the hotel and check in. Then we can get some lunch."

"You aren't staying with me?" Sheldon asked with surprise.

Mary shook her head. "I was going to, but then Meemaw and Missy decided to surprise you. We booked a room at the Westin hotel. So, we'll go check in and then eat."

Penny bit her bottom lip. "I would love to, but I can't. I have to do my laundry, and finish my term paper. I have to submit it today and I haven't finished double checking it."

"Surely that can wait a few hours," Mary said with a frown.

Penny looked indecisive, so Sheldon spoke up. "No. Penny is right. She has worked very hard on these papers and she has to finish them. We will have lunch together, Mom, and then when Penny is finished, she can join us for dinner, tonight."

Mary still looked a bit upset but Meemaw nodded quickly. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Lunch with my family and dinner with Penny, who I am looking forward to getting to know. Excellent."

A few minutes later, Sheldon escorted his family out of the apartment. Penny leaned against her door and sighed deeply. She had known dating Sheldon would be an adventure. She never suspected it would be a roller coaster.


	30. The Pie

**As requested way back in the first few chapters by many of you, Sheldon has cordially invited Leonard to vacate the apartment. Permanently.**

* * *

Penny didn't even realize she wasn't alone until a cup of coffee appeared in front of her face. She blinked several times before focusing on the women in front of her. "Mrs. Cooper? Rene? Mrs. Cooper? When did you get here?" she asked with confusion.

"About fifteen minutes ago, and call me Mary," Mary replied as she sat down beside Penny at the kitchen table. Rene sat down beside Mary and Meemaw sat beside Penny. "Your friend let us in."

Rene grinned. "Luckily you left the door unlocked. I was coming by to see how you were doing, and found them knocking on your door."

Penny blushed and sipped her coffee. "Sorry. Guess I was caught up in the paper I'm proof reading. I have to submit it by 5pm and wanted to make sure it's absolutely perfect. It's 40% of my grade."

Meemaw smiled softly. "It reminds me of when Moon Pie was young. He'd get so wrapped up in his experiments, he'd forget to eat."

Penny sighed and stretched her tired back out. "He still does that every now and then. I've had to physically pull him away from his boards and put him to bed before."

Mary reached out and removed the laptop from in front of Penny. Then she slid a saucer with a slice of pie on it before Penny. "I brought this with me from home. It's strawberry rhubarb. Eat up, dear. Then we can talk."

Penny smiled softly and picked up her fork. "Thank you," she said. She dug into the pie, and moaned as the flavors burst over her tongue.

Rene turned to Mary with a slight smile. "Just for my own peace of mind, are you here to support your son, or push him to do what you think is best?"

Penny carried on eating her pie without any hesitation. Mary gasped and faced the strange woman with the purple cornrows. Meemaw watched Penny for a moment, before turning to Rene. Missy, who was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, gulped and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked stiffly. "But what business is this of yours?"

Rene leaned on one elbow and regarded the older woman curiously. "Well, Sheldon is my friend. Or rather, he's going to be. Penny is not just my client, but my friend. She and Sheldon are in love. So, I am concerned for both of them. Besides, I'm nosy. Always have been."

"Nosiness is not something to be proud of," Mary said stiffly. "It is generally considered a fault."

"Why?" Rene asked. "How would anyone ever learn anything if they weren't nosy? We would become stagnant, never evolving beyond the mindset of a child."

"There is a difference between nosiness and curiosity," Mary insisted.

"No there isn't," Rene disagreed. "Both are merely words we use to describe the thirst for knowledge. You're objection springs from the personal nature of my question. You don't like your privacy invaded."

Mary's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "I …I don't even know what to say to that."

Rene grinned widely. "I get that a lot."

"Maybe if you weren't so provocative in your wording," Meemaw suggested gently.

Penny giggled around her last bit of pie. "I wanted to hit her the first time we met."

"I get that a lot, too," Rene laughed. "Provocative wording is an occupational hazard for me," she said calmly. "I'm a therapist."

"Wait," Missy interrupted. "You said Penny was your client."

Penny nodded calmly. She wasn't ashamed of going to therapy. "That's how we met. I go to group therapy once a week." Penny took a moment to compose the thoughts in her head. "I'm an alcoholic, and a sex addict. I also have low self esteem and commitment issues. I'm working on them, but I know these are problems I will always struggle with. They are too much a part of who I am to ever completely overcome them."

Mary looked appalled. "Does Shelly know this?"

Penny nodded. "He has been very understanding and supportive of my therapy."

Rene focused on Meemaw, knowing she was the matriarch of the family. "We all have problems in our lives that we need help with. Some find solace in their friends, family or religion. Some need an unbiased ear. Penny has worked very hard to put her life in order and she has come a long way. Those of us who know and love her are very proud of Penny. Including Sheldon."

Mary still looked wary. "I took Shelly to three different therapist when he was a child. One said he was schizophrenic. One said he was retarded. One said he was a child prodigy. Seems to me like this therapy stuff is subjective."

Penny shook her head fiercely. "Sheldon isn't crazy. He's got a lot of phobias and rules and stuff, but it's just his way of coping with a world he doesn't understand sometimes. He needs those things, because he's too smart for the people around him. They treated him like a freak because of his mind, and it's his only defense. That's not crazy. It's survival."

"You really care about my Moon Pie, don't you?" Meemaw asked.

Penny nodded and faced Mary squarely. "I love Sheldon. He's one of my best friends. I miss him when he's not around. I turn to him for advice. I want to make him happy. To protect him from the people who don't understand how truly special and unique he really is. I like his quirks and routines. I like his schedule. I love his mind. And he makes me feel like I am important to him. Like I matter." Penny took a deep breath. "He also scares the hell out of me. I worry that I'll hurt him. That he'll get tired of me. That one day I'll wake up and he won't want me anymore. Or that I'll destroy something in him because I'm not good enough for him. I worry that if this goes wrong, I'll lose him forever. But as long as he wants me, I'm his. Because as much as I worry, I can't walk away."

"Neither can I," came a soft, twang-filled voice. Penny jumped up and looked at Sheldon in her doorway. He walked over swiftly and drew her into his arms. "Whatever happens, I love you, too," he said with a smile.

Penny wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed against him. Whatever happened, whatever they went through, she prayed they made it through together.


	31. The Meal

**Pie, an awkward conversation, a finished term paper and now, dinner with the (future?) in-laws.**

* * *

Since he had limited experience with restaurants other than take-out, Sheldon chose to take the women to the Cheesecake Factory. Penny hadn't been back since she quit, but she didn't make any objections to his choice. He was glad. It had been a long time since he had a bacon double cheeseburger.

Once Penny finished her paper and sent it off, she took a quick shower and got dressed. In an effort to look appealing to both Sheldon and his family, she chose a mint green sundress. It didn't reveal any cleavage, but it hugged her curves. The hem reached halfway down her calves, but it flared out with every move she made. When she got a nod of approval from Mary and heard the ragged breath Sheldon sucked in, she knew she had succeeded.

Getting everyone to the restaurant was a bit of a challenge. Sheldon was reluctant to relinquish the front seat, even to his beloved Meemaw. Penny had to negotiate pretty heavily. In the end, she agreed to two trips to the train store and one spaghetti dinner, anytime, at his request. When she saw the twinkle in his eyes and the smug look of victory, she knew she had been bluffed.

Once they were seated and had ordered drinks, Missy turned to Penny. "So, what is it you're studin' in college?"

"History," Penny said with a smile. "I'm focusing on the Middle Age. Especially weaponry and armor."

Mary looked skeptical. "Can you find a good job with that?"

Penny gritted her teeth slightly. "I have a good job. I'm a voice actress. The classes are for my other goal."

"What's that?" Mary asked.

Penny looked at Sheldon, who nodded encouragingly. One of the better parts of sharing a room, and refraining from being intimate physically, is that they had grown more intimate mentally. They had talked long into the nights about whatever came to mind. One subject had been Penny's plans for her future.

"Well, I've always enjoyed making things. I started out making hair barrettes called Penny-Blossoms. I expanded that to include purses, flip-flops and bracelets. Six months ago, I went to my first LARP with some friends. I was immediately fascinated. It combines everything I love. History, acting, costumes, and strategy."

"Dear?" Meemaw interrupted. "What is a larp?"

"Live action role play," Penny answered. "Simulated battles with historical or fantasy elements. Two groups of people dress in character and enact battles with foam weapons. That's what I want to do. Make weapons and costumes for LARPers."

Missy burst out laughing. "Good grief! This is one of those geeky comic book things that Sheldon likes, isn't it? Sweetie, why on earth did you let him drag you into that stuff?"

Penny stiffened and scooted back her chair. "Excuse me, I need to use the rest room," she murmured.

Sheldon watched her walk away before turning to his sister. "I do not appreciate you disparaging Penny's goals. This is her dream, not mine. I am not a LARPer. I have never joined in those activities. In fact, I would prefer, for my own peace of mind, that she not actively participate. But she loves it. You owe Penny an apology."

"Shelly, you have to admit, that's not the sort of thing normal people do," Mary said calmly. "I'm sure Jesus would frown on it."

Sheldon bit back the retort he would have given anyone else. He didn't dare speak to his Mom that way. When Penny returned he slipped his hand into hers and tried to offer her what comfort he could. Penny remained a bit quiet throughout the rest of the meal, even when Meemaw steered their conversations toward more neutral topics. Eventually the discomfort eased some and the meal ended on a slightly more pleasant note.

Penny and Sheldon dropped his family off at the hotel and then drove home. When they got to the fourth floor Sheldon pulled her into his arms. "I would like to apologize for Missy. She did not mean to upset you."

Penny shrugged, pulled away and unlocked the door. "Not a lot of people understand. Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Are you?" he asked worriedly.

Penny smiled and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "Yeah. I'll admit, it was a bit hurtful at first but the truth is, I am tired of living for other people's expectations. Rene said I have to trust myself more, and she's right. I know that this is good for me. It makes me happy and I am sure I can make a success of it."

Sheldon smiled down at her and hugged her close. "I love you," he said huskily.

Penny smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too," she answered. After a few more heartbeats, she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Penny," he murmured. He watched her going inside and waited until she had locked the door before heading into his own apartment. He noticed the cardboard boxes scattered across room with disappointment. At one time, he had thought Leonard was the best friend he would ever have. He hoped someday Leonard would change, and be happy. But he wasn't willing to bet his or Penny's happiness on it.

He walked back toward the bathroom for his shower. He was just reaching for the door when Leonard's bedroom door opened. Leonard had a box in his hands, but he stopped to look sadly at Sheldon. The two black eyes and bandage over his nose sort of diminished the effect.

"If you think she'll stick around for long, you're wrong. Penny can't commit to anyone, Sheldon. I hate the thought that once she leaves, you'll be all alone." Leonard placed the box on the floor. "Sheldon, we were friends for a long time. How could we let a girl come between us?"

Sheldon shook his head quickly. "I am not falling for it, Leonard. There was a time when I believed we really were close friends. I was convinced that the conflicts between us were because we were both of like minds. I realize now that you were always out for what you wanted, no matter how it affected anyone else. You saw nothing wrong with using manipulation, guilt, or outright lies to attain those wants." Sheldon sighed solemnly. "I do not wish you ill, Leonard. But I do not trust you either. I will not change my mind about evicting you."

Leonard's eyes narrowed. "Amy offered to put me up," he said smugly. "In her one bedroom apartment."

Sheldon shrugged off the unease he felt on Amy's behalf. "That is her prerogative. I have no say in Amy's life anymore."

Leonard snatched up the box and shot Sheldon one last glare. "Getting laid changed you, Sheldon. And not for the better!"

Sheldon refused to correct Leonard's erroneous beliefs, opting instead to enter the bathroom. He took a deep breath and began his nightly preparation for bed.


	32. The Cal-Tech Lunch

**Well, dinner wasn't perfect, but it's everyone is still getting to know each other. We just need to give it time.**

* * *

"I want to see a LARP." Everyone looked at Meemaw with surprise over their French toast.

"What?" Penny asked with surprise.

Meemaw smiled at her. "I was thinking it about it last night. I have no idea what a LARP is, so I want to see one. It is obvious that this is something important to you, and I am curious as to why."

Penny nibbled on her bottom lip. "Well, there aren't any scheduled for the next couple of weeks."

"What about a video?" Sheldon suggested. "I purchased a DVD of the gladiator battle at PCC."

Penny looked surprised. "You did? Why?"

Sheldon retrieved the unopened DVD from his desk. "Because you are in it," he said as if the answer was obvious.

While Sheldon and his family watched the movie, Penny cleared away the dishes. She listened nervously as the woman gasped a couple of times. When it ended she looked up from wiping down the counters.

Meemaw smiled. "Well, I can certainly see why Moon Pie is not a LARPer. He never was fond of physical altercations. I wish there had been something like this when I was younger."

"Mother!" Mary said shocked.

"Meemaw!" Missy and Sheldon said at the same time.

"It's true," she insisted. "I think I would have been quite good at it, too." She smiled over at Penny. "Years ago, my Herman and I went to the Alamo on vacation. We got to dress up and be part of a re-enactment. It was so much fun! I always did want to go back and do it again."

Penny gave her a tentative smile, still a bit unsure of Sheldon's family's opinion of her. "Well, there's no actual LARP going on for a few weeks, but there's a meeting of the Brown Coat Kinship this afternoon. It's a strategy planning session followed by a costume fitting. I'm supposed to help with the fittings. Would you like to go with me?"

Meemaw's face lit up with excitement. "That sounds like a wonderful way to spend the afternoon. I would love to participate!"

Mary looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure about this. I had hoped Shelly would take us over to see his office. I haven't seen the one he is in now."

"I was thinking it would be nice to see your all's friends. You know, Harold and," Missy looked at Penny with a slight blush. "…Rajesh."

"Howard," Sheldon corrected.

"Him, too," Missy said.

Meemaw nodded decisively. "Then it's settled. Moon Pie can take Mary and Missy with him, while Penny and I spend the day together."

Penny looked at Sheldon with wide eyes and he swallowed nervously.

* * *

Normally, Sheldon enjoyed showing off. Showing his mom his much larger office and his work would normally have him proud as a peacock. Instead all he could think about was his Meemaw and Penny. Were they getting along? What if they hated each other? They were his two favorite women in the world! What would he do if they were adversaries? He was so worried, he almost missed the heated discussion between Howard and Leonard.

* * *

Howard knew he was kind of lazy when it came to his friendships. He generally took the path of least resistance. Growing up, he had no friends. Sure, there were people who wanted him to do things for them, like their homework, but the next day they would lock him in his locker.

Then came Raj. Lonely and confused in a foreign land, they had gravitated to one another and a friendship was born. Not long after that they met Leonard. For him, it was like hitting the jackpot. Two friends after years of loneliness was a dream come true. Sure, there was a fly in the ointment, a crazy 6'2" Texas born fly, but over time, he got used to Sheldon's special brand of crazy. He even came to like the guy on occasion. At least with Sheldon, you always knew where you stood. You may not like what Sheldon said, but he was always honest with you. By the time Penny came along, he was pretty well stuck in a routine he was too lazy to struggle against.

He had no idea when he and Penny became friends. Somewhere between her punching him in his bedroom and her arranging for everyone to be ordained so they could marry him to Bernadette, he had come to consider Penny a true friend. Which was why it was so hard to sit here and listen to Leonard whine.

"…isn't going to last," Leonard said arrogantly. "I know both of them too well. Penny can make all the so-called changes she wants, but deep down, she'll always be Penny. She loved me before, and she'll love me again! And Sheldon?" he scoffed, "he's just doing this to get at me. Some sort of stupid bazinga!"

Howard sighed and put down his spoon. He'd really been looking forward to his banana crème pie pudding cup, and now his stomach was soured. "You know, I'm tired of this crap," he said wearily.

Leonard froze in mid-rant. "Wh..what?"

Howard pushed his tray away. "Look, I get it. You are still obsessing over Penny. You've been doing it for six years and it's a little late to expect you to change now. But, it's not going to happen, man. Penny and Sheldon are together. Let's be honest, they have always had a connection that none of the rest of us could touch. You need to move on."

Leonard glared at him. "What if it was Bernadette? Would you just move on?"

"It's not the same thing," Howard said. "Bernadette isn't unhappy with me. But yes, if she truly wanted to be with someone else, then I would let her go. I love her. I want her to be happy. It would kill a large part of me to do it, but I would rather she be happy with someone else than miserable and self-destructive with me."

Howard shook his head sadly. "But you and Penny were never happy, Leonard, and you know it. You were always jealous and paranoid. She was always drunk and mad."

"I love her!" Leonard yelled. The entire cafeteria went utterly silent. "I'm not going to let that stupid scarecrow steal her away from me!"

Howard stood and picked up his tray. His voice was quiet but firm. "You need to get a grip on this before you implode." He dumped his tray and turned toward the exit. He was surprised to find Sheldon, Mrs. Cooper and Missy watching him. A blush crept up his cheeks and Sheldon stepped forward and held out his hand. Howard shook Sheldon's hand with a self-conscious smile.

"Young man, Shelly was about to treat us to lunch," Mary said with a warm smile. "Why don't you join us?"

Howard noticed Leonard storming out of the cafeteria's other exit from the corner of his eye. "Yes, Ma'am," he said cheerfully.

Sheldon led the way out of the cafeteria, head held high. Howard couldn't help the small feeling of pride for having stood up for someone else. Even if it was a crazy, pain-in-the-ass, know-it-all.


	33. The (sort of) LARP

**I have to admit, I have a special place in my heart for grown-up Howard. Yeah, he can still be a perv, but marriage has changed him for the better.**

* * *

"Ahem."

Rene and Stuart broke apart with a startled 'eep' and looked over at Meemaw and Penny. Penny watched with amusement as Stuart turned bright red and quickly whipped his hands from under Rene's shirt. Rene moved a little more leisurely getting off Stuart's lap.

"Hello," Rene said with a grin. "How are you two today?"

Penny laughed. "You guys should really put a sign on the door or something."

Even Rene's cheeks turned a tinge of pink at Penny's wide grin. "Maybe if some people knocked first before traipsing in a private room, a sign wouldn't be necessary."

Stuart became even redder, so he quickly turned to Meemaw to try and change the subject. "How are you, ma'am? What brings you here, today?"

Meemaw laid a hand on the inside of Stuart's elbow. "I am fascinated by this LARP business. Penny said I could watch a planning session, and maybe even help with costumes. Now, young man, while Penny and Rene tease each other, why don't you show me around?"

Rene and Penny watched Stuart lead Meemaw through the storeroom and out back out into the comic book shop. "Bonding time?" Rene asked.

Penny shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure what this is. She really seems to be interested in LARPing. In fact, she's the only one of Sheldon's family who isn't weirded out by it. I'm beginning to think that if there was a campaign going on today, she'd suit up and join in!"

"Really?" Rene asked thoughtfully. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Penny asked suspiciously.

"I happen to know of a campaign at 5 o'clock," Rene said with a toothy grin. "It's not our usual fare, but I am sure that the groups involved would love to have some extra participants."

Penny looked at her suspiciously. "Rene, I love you. But when you smile like that, I can't help feeling a sense of doom."

"Hello?" Rene said into her phone. She stuck her tongue out at Penny and walked away. "Taylor? How would you like a few more adults this evening? Oh yeah. We're all willing to join in."

Penny watched Rene hurry away with amusement. Whatever that multi-colored pixie had in mind, she was sure it would be a story to remember for a long, long time.

* * *

Penny wasn't sure which part amazed her more. Was it the forty+ children running around in overalls, with yellow or purple faces? Was it the adults dressed as characters from Despicable Me? Or was it Meemaw who was_ literally_ jumping up and down with excitement to be wearing a gray beehive wig, and purple coat. While Penny was putting on the cheetah print wrap-around for her costume, Meemaw walked over with a little girl on her hip.

"Who's this?" Penny asked with a smile.

"Her name is Catherine, just like me. She's the little sister of the birthday boy," Meemaw said. "Isn't she the cutest little thing?"

Penny grinned and bent down to smile at the little girl. "I love your ponytail. My name is Penny."

The little girl giggled. "Is a wig!" she said. "I's Agnes. Bubby is dwessed like the wrestwer's son. He likes the pupple minions bestest." Meemaw whispered into the little girl's ear and she giggled again. "Let's huwwy up young wady! Is time for fight!"

Penny laughed and darted forward to plant a kiss on the little girl's cheek. "Then we better hurry."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Meemaw said happily. She turned and rushed off.

Penny followed with a grin. She was pretty sure Meemaw was correct.

* * *

Sheldon glanced at his watch again, growing more worried with each passing minute. It was close to 9pm and the last text he had gotten from Penny came at 4:28 pm and simply said she and Meemaw would be back around 8 pm. It was now 42 minutes and 18 seconds past that deadline. He saw his mom look at her watch, as well.

"Maybe we should call some of those people they were meeting," Mary said nervously.

Missy looked over from the kitchen table. After lunch they had run into Raj at Shelly's office, and she had managed to keep the shy Indian right by her side ever since. "I'm sure they're just fine, Momma. They would have called if there was any problems."

"It's dark out," Mary fretted. "We're in a strange city. They may have been mugged, or worse."

Bernadette handed Mary a cup of tea. "Pasadena isn't any more dangerous than Galveston, Mrs. Cooper. And besides, Penny is more than capable of looking out for the both of them."

"You don't know my mother-in-law," Mary said stiffly. "If there was ever anyone who could get into trouble, it's her."

Sheldon looked appalled. "Mom! Meemaw does not get into trouble."

Missy snorted. "What about the time she got arrested for slapping that policeman?"

Sheldon looked disgruntled. "That was a misunderstanding. She was aiming for a bumble bee."

"And got arrested for it," Missy reminded him.

"Or the time she drowned the car?" Mary said with an eye roll.

"The brakes were faulty and the car rolled into the creek," Sheldon insisted.

"She was going 80," Missy reminded him. "What about the time she got that $100 fine for stealing that private rose bush from the city's park?"

Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest. "She was merely taking a cutting to grow her own. You act as if Meemaw is a hoodlum," he groused.

"Not a hoodlum, Shelly," Mary said soothingly. "But you have always held Meemaw on a pedestal. She's as human as the rest of us."

Just then the front door opened and Penny and Meemaw walked in, arms linked together. Right behind them were Rene and Stuart. "Hey!" Penny said happily.

"Where have you been?" Sheldon asked as he hurried over.

Meemaw patted his arm. "Moon Pie, I have just had the most amazing evening! I was attacked by forty children, and barely escaped with my life!"

Penny and Meemaw burst out laughing, and made their way over to the couch. Rene and Stuart moved to the kitchen table and sat down. "Rene took us to her cousin's stepson's birthday party. Everyone was dressed as characters from Despicable Me and there was a battle royal," Penny explained.

Meemaw pulled some Polaroid pictures from her purse and passed them around. "It was so much fun. I have no idea what a minion actually is, but the children were quite rowdy."

Penny laughed out loud as the group looked at the pictures of her and Meemaw in costume being overwhelmed by lots of yellow and purple painted children. "I think I still have cotton candy in my hair."

Sheldon sat beside Penny and inspected her quickly. A tiny smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. "No cotton candy, but there does appear to be chocolate on your earlobe. You should wash it off."

Sheldon stood and pulled her to the bathroom, ignoring Penny's laughing "Neatnik" remark. As soon as he closed the door behind them, he pressed her against it and kissed her hard. Penny wrapped her arms around him and sagged slightly. Sheldon's mouth moved across her jaw to her ear and proceeded to erase every speck of icing he found.

Penny bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. After a few more seconds, she began to suck on the pulse beating at the base of his neck. Her hands slid down his back to pull his hips more firmly against hers. Sheldon bit lightly at the lobe before reaching down and gripping her thighs.

Knock. Knock. "You two do realize we can hear you, right?" Rene asked with a teasing tone.

Sheldon groaned and dropped his forehead onto Penny's shoulder. "Drat!" he whispered.

"Heard that, too," Rene laughed before walking away.

Sheldon slowly moved back, his fingers trailing up to her hips, and kissed her once more before pulling away. "I apologize," he said with a shy smile. "I was carried away by my baser instincts.

Penny nodded. "Yeah. We have to watch that," she said huskily.

Sheldon's grip on her hips tightened and he closed his eyes. "Don't sound like that. It's too tempting." Penny's teeth worried her bottom lip and she nodded. A couple of seconds later they separated and opened the door. Meemaw, Mary and Missy were by the front door.

"Shelly, it's late and we're going back to the hotel. What are our plans for our last day in town?" Mary asked.

Sheldon hurried forward and gave each woman a kiss on the cheek. "I will once again take the day off and Penny and I will be taking you breakfast and a play."

"Wonderful," Meemaw said. She waved bye to everyone and blew a kiss to Penny. "Goodnight, dears."

Sheldon escorted his family down the stairs and Penny looked over at her friends who were smirking at her. She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Not a word!" she warned.

Everyone made a gesture of locking their lips, but their smirks grew wider. With a growl Penny headed out of the apartment and across the hall to change into something more comfortable.


	34. The Boundaries

**Penny and Meemaw bonded over minions. Howard and Sheldon connected over a troll. A Texas princess is trying to catch the eye of an Indian prince. When did this story become a fairy tale?**

* * *

Penny leaned against the wall of her shower and let the water beat against her skin. Over and over the make out session in Sheldon's bathroom ran through her mind. She knew in her head not to beat herself up for losing control, but she also knew that she should have kept them from getting so carried away. Sheldon didn't have a lot of experience keeping passion under control, and that left it up to her to set and maintain the boundaries.

She turned off the water and reached for her towel. She feared the desire that Sheldon could bring out in her. It burned so hot and it made her forget where she was. She couldn't believe she had been making out with him in the bathroom like school kids! Within earshot of everyone!

Penny pulled on her Hello Kitty pajamas and slipped into her pink fuzzy slippers. She walked back across the hall as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was reaching for the doorknob when she saw Leonard and Amy coming up the stairs. She released the door knob and watched them approach.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"I'm just getting some of my boxes," Leonard bit out.

"Leonard will be staying with me," Amy said haughtily.

Penny's shoulders drooped slightly. "I wish things had worked out differently," she said softly. "I still care about you two, and I miss your friendship. Please take care of yourselves, and each other."

Leonard and Amy looked at her with surprise. The door to 4A opened, putting an end to the bewildered tension between the three of them. Sheldon looked at each of them before grabbing Penny's hand and drawing her inside. He stepped back to let the other two in also.

Without a word, Leonard and Amy headed straight back to Leonard's old room. Sheldon moved over to the couch and Penny sat down beside him. Raj moved across the room to sit beside her and she smiled at him vaguely.

"So, where did everyone else go?" Penny asked.

"Rene and Stuart left to engage in carnality," Sheldon said calmly, unmindful of the shiver that raced up Penny's back. "Howard and Bernadette left to check up on Mrs. Wolowitz before going home."

Raj sipped the last of his wine cooler and looked at Sheldon. "Missy invited me to go with you tomorrow."

Sheldon nodded. "She said as much when I escorted them out. She also said I was to stay out of it." He gulped slightly. "She was quite adamant about what would happen if I tried to interfere."

Amy and Leonard came back through the apartment, carrying a couple of boxes and a suitcase. "I'll have movers pick up the rest next week," Leonard said stiffly. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked swiftly out of the apartment. Amy paused long enough to look at Penny with confusion before following him.

Raj stood and gave them a wave. "I'll see you two tomorrow," he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Sheldon smiled and turned to Penny. He pulled her close and bent his head. Penny was quick to place a hand on his chest and hold him off.

"Wait," she said softly. "We need to talk."

Sheldon's expression became worried. "I do not have a lot of experience with relationships, but even I know that sentence is not reassuring."

Penny sighed and scooted around sideways until she could face him. "Sheldon we need to talk about earlier."

He blushed and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he held. "I enjoyed it very much."

"So did I," she admitted. "Maybe a bit too much." Sheldon frowned slightly and she bit her lip. "Sheldon, I forgot all about our friends and your family on the other side of the door. All I could think about was …no, let me be honest. I wasn't thinking. At all. I was so caught up in what we were doing, nothing else mattered."

"But isn't that how it is supposed to be?" he asked. "Penny, I felt the same way. I was completely focused on us. Surely that is how passion is supposed to feel."

She tried to find the words to make him understand. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Understanding hit him like a bolt of lightning. "Oh," he murmured. He studied Penny's expression carefully. Worry lines marred her forehead and there was a tightness to her mouth that was reminiscent of the old Penny. That, more than anything, worried him.

"Penny, surely you know this will not be like before? You and I have more than just mere passion between us. Even if you are not yet ready to commit fully to me, I know you love me. From what I have learned through research, speaking to our friends, and my scant past experiences, the passion we feel, and the way it affects us, is to be expected."

"I understand that," she said. "I'm still scared. I am worried that I'm going to get caught up in the sex and lose sight of what's important."

He sighed worriedly. "So what do we do? I do not want to give up. Neither do you, right?"

She couldn't help smiling at his expression. He looked like someone had just told him there was no Christmas. Although, considering his dislike of holidays, maybe that wasn't the most apt description. "No, I don't want that. But we need some boundaries."

"Like what?" he asked warily.

Penny thought about what had happened in the bathroom to give her a starting point. "Okay, no kissing sensitive spots like the neck or ear. Or erogenous zones. No touching under the clothes."

Sheldon nodded with relief. "Agreed." He was just happy she hadn't banned all kissing and touching. He bent his head to do just that, but Penny leaned back. "Oh no, you don't, you Texas horny toad. We've done enough kissing for one night!" she said with a laugh.

Sheldon almost relented, but the spark of humor in her eyes goaded him on. He leaned even closer, making her tilt further back. With a grin he suddenly grabbed her sides and danced his fingers along her ribs.

Immediately Penny began to thrash and squeal. "SHELDON! STOP IT!"

He grinned devilishly and attacked her sensitive sides with more vigor. Penny bucked and tried to throw him off, so he bent over her, pinning her to the couch securely with his lower body.

Penny squealed and gasped for breath, doing her best to get away. She wiggled one leg out from under him and hooked her heel around his thigh to try and pull him off. Instead it made him pressed down harder.

Two thudding heartbeats later they both froze.

Sheldon slowly braced his upper body with his arms, staring down at her with a stunned expression.

Penny's hands curled into his shirts tighter as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "We should move," she whispered softly.

Sheldon knew he should get up. He should raise up, help Penny back into a seated position and turn on the TV. He should do all of that.

He slowly shifted his hips, pressing his growing hardness into the apex of her legs. Penny's tongue darted out to wet her lips and she arched into him gently. Sheldon bent his elbows until he could press his forehead against hers. Penny's hands moved up to wrap around his neck.

With a moan, Sheldon shifted until he could rest on one elbow by her head and squeeze her breast with his free hand. Her leg slid up to his waist and pulled him harder against her core. They moved awkwardly at first, but soon found a rhythm as their hands roamed over heated flesh and flannel.

They writhed against one another frantically, passion wiping out every thought in their minds except for their need for each other. Sheldon moved his head, burying his face in her hair. His breath was hot in her ear as he whispered 'I love you' over and over.

Penny gasped as pressure built low in her body. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finding her voice. "I love you," she gasped. "Sheldon! I love you, too!"

He growled as his body bucked harder, losing it's rhythm. Seconds later he followed her bone-melting orgasm with one of his own. Slowly he slumped down beside her, his left arm curling around her waist tight to keep her on the couch. It was several minutes before their breathing returned to normal.

"I'm fairly certain we just crossed a boundary," she mumbled sleepily.

Sheldon grinned weakly. "No kissing ears, necks, or erogenous zones. No touching under the clothes. Our boundaries are still intact."

Penny twisted over onto her side, placing her back against his chest. "Gonna need more boundaries," she mumbled before yawning widely.

Sheldon tucked his chin onto her shoulder contentedly. "Sleep now," he mumbled. "More rules later." In only seconds, both were sound asleep, bodies curled tight together.

* * *

When they woke up, Sheldon would be appalled by the sticky mess they made. Penny would feel guilty for giving in to the very thing she had promised herself she would avoid. By the time they arrive at the hotel to pick up the Cooper women, they will have agreed to pretend nothing had happened.


	35. The Breakfast

**Sometimes boundaries need to be tested, right?**

* * *

Knowing how interested Missy was in Raj, Penny had him meet them at the hotel for the women's last day in town in his own car. She also called in Wil and Anne. The entire group went across the street to the iHop for breakfast.

"So, young man," Meemaw said turning to Wil, "Penny tells me that you are the one responsible for her getting her life back on track."

Wil grinned and winked at Meemaw. "I didn't do anything special, ma'am. Penny's the one who did all the hard work. I just did what any friend would do. I cheered her on."

Sheldon shook his head. "No. Penny and I have talked a great deal about the changes she made and the struggles she has had. Wil was the one who realized how bad it was. The rest of us had no idea how unhappy and ill Penny was. He was the one who she could lean on. That is why he is Penny's best friend."

Everyone looked at Sheldon with surprise, except Penny. She just smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"Shelly, what about you?" Mary asked. "You told me Penny was your best friend. Shouldn't you be hers?"

He nodded. "Normally, I would say yes. However, it is an undeniable fact that when Penny needed someone the most, I was unable to see it. Wil did. I am fine with Wil and Penny's relationship. He would never hurt her, and she will always have his back." He looked at Penny and smiled shyly. "I know my place in Penny's life. Wil may be her best friend, but I am her boyfriend. I have my own special role in her life. Just as she has in mine."

Penny sniffled softly and everyone looked at her worriedly. She wiped away the tears trying to form and threw her arms around Sheldon's neck. "That's the sweetest, most romantic thing you ever said to me!" she cried softly.

Sheldon blushed and wrapped his arm around so he could pat her back. "There, there," he murmured. "Sheldon's here."

Penny couldn't help giggling a little. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Sheldon's cheek. "Love you," she said tenderly.

"Love you, too," he said, kissing her cheek.

Everyone gave a loud exaggerated "awww" sound and the couple blushed deeply. Penny released Sheldon and gulped her orange juice. "Okay, people, the day's not getting any longer. We have tickets to Spamalot and they're non-refundable."

Wil and Anne rode with Raj and Missy while Mary and Meemaw rode with Penny and Sheldon. Penny had called in a favor from a friend and gotten seats with an excellent view of the stage. As they got comfortable and waited for the play to begin Meemaw leaned over to whisper in Sheldon's ear. "Moon Pie, that little gal of yours is a keeper."

Sheldon smiled down at the woman who had always supported him in everything he did. "I know. And I don't intend to let her go."

The lights went down and Sheldon reached over to take Penny's hand in his. She laid her head on his shoulder as the show began.

* * *

The hugs took almost half an hour as everyone reluctantly said goodbye to Meemaw and Mary. Missy had decided that since Sheldon had a spare room all of a sudden, and she was off work while the restaurant was being remodeled, she would stick around a few more days. (Much to Raj's excitement.)

Mary made Penny promise to fatten up her boy a little, and she made Sheldon promise to call more often. She tried to get Missy to promise to behave herself, to which Missy replied, "Momma, I always behave. The question is whether my behavior is good or bad."

Mary responded by informing the group she would be praying extra hard for them all.

Meemaw made sure to give Penny her home number before drawing Sheldon off to the side. "Moon Pie, I love you. You are my grandson, and I have always been extremely proud of you. I always hoped that one day you would find someone who could draw you out of that cage you built around yourself. Someone who could make you as happy as my dear husband did for me. I think your Penny is that girl, so I want you to have this."

Sheldon looked at the small silver key she held out. "Meemaw, what is this?"

"It's the key to the strong box I gave you several years ago," she said. "Inside is something very special that I have been saving for you; the ring Herman gave me when he asked me to be his wife. It's been in the Cooper family for six generations."

Sheldon looked at her worriedly. "Penny is very commitment shy. How will I know when to ask her?"

Meemaw smiled gently. "On the inside of the band is the inscription _My heart beats only when you are near_. When you show her that your hearts only beat for each other, you ask her."

Sheldon curled his fingers around the key tightly. "Okay," he said hopefully. "Thank you, Meemaw."

He patted his cheek before hugging him tight. "I love you, Moon Pie. Take care of yourself and Penny."

"I will," he promised.

Another round of hugs and Mary and Meemaw departed for Galveston. Missy looked at Raj with a smile. "How about a late lunch, sugar?"

Wil and Anne offered them a ride back, leaving Penny and Sheldon alone. "So," Penny said softly. "It's only 3pm. What do you want to do?"

Sheldon grinned and grabbed her hand. They headed toward the parking garage, fingers entwined. "Have you ever watched Firefly?"

* * *

Once the last therapy group of the day was gone, Rene headed out into the parking lot. She smiled as she looked at her messages. One from Penny, one from her sister, one from Sheldon, surprisingly, and two from Stuart. Her heart thudded harder as she opened Stuart's first message.

**Dinner tonight? I was thinking I could make you Mexican. Red Bean Enchiladas and Pineapple-Banana crepes with caramel sauce. -Stuart **

Rene's mouth watered as she went to the next message.

**I did something really stupid. -Penny**

Uh-oh.

**Mom ndz surgery on eyes. Still on yr insur? -Carol  
**

She replied with a quick affirmative and moved on down the messages.

**Closing shop at 7pm. Dinner okay for 8:30? -Stuart**

Rene slid into her car and replied to that one, too. **Sounds like heaven, tiger. -Rene**

She opened the next message.

**I would like to speak to you at a mutually convenient time. Will you be available for lunch tomorrow? -Dr. Sheldon Cooper Ph.D.**

Rene's eyes widened and she dialed Sheldon's number rather than text him. She knew how long winded he sometimes was and she'd hate for him to get a blister trying to text her a book she smirked.

"Dr. Cooper speaking."

"Hey, Shelly," Rene said. "What's up?"

"My name is Sheldon," he responded dryly. "I would like to speak to you about a sensitive matter. I need," Sheldon cleared his throat uncomfortably, "advice."

Rene bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Okay, hon. How about I meet you at your office tomorrow around 11:30?"

"That would be acceptable," he said stiffly. "Goodbye."

Rene hung up and laughed out loud. Even over the phone he was stiff as a board! If she hadn't personally witnessed the way he softened around Penny, she would never have believed he was capable of it. She started her car and headed back to Pasadena. A quick shower, and then over to see Stuart. A tingle of anticipation ran up her spine.


	36. The Office Visit

**Meemaw and Mary have returned home, and Sheldon has acquired a new (temporary) roommate.**

* * *

One of the side effects of Penny's new lifestyle was that she woke up a lot earlier now. She had made a habit out of having breakfast with Sheldon every morning. So, when Raj tried to sneak out of the apartment at 7:15 am, he found himself doing the walk of shame right past Sheldon and Penny, eating oatmeal in front of the TV. Once the door closed, Sheldon put down his oatmeal bowl and moved to stand. Penny was quick to grab his forearm.

"Missy is 31 years old, sweetie. You can't tell her what she can or can't do."

Sheldon sighed and sat back down. "Penny, Raj is my friend and co-worker. Missy is my sister. I am simply looking out for the important people in my life."

Penny snorted with disbelief. "You're just trying to make sure they don't upset your strictly organized life."

"Isn't that what I said?" he asked innocently.

"Eat your oatmeal," Penny suggested. "Then I'll give you a ride to work."

Sheldon settled back and picked his bowl up again. "Don't I deserve a kiss for minding my own business?" he muttered.

"I'll let Raj know he owes you one," Penny quipped before carrying her bowl to the sink. "I better get dressed." Before he could stop her, she was out the door.

Sheldon carried his own bowl over to the sink and washed the dishes. "Forget it. I don't want the kiss now," he mumbled. He headed back to the bedroom to get dressed for work.

* * *

Sheldon was busy writing out a few new equations on his boards when there was a knock on his door. He sighed with exasperation and went over to open it up. "Yes?"

"Hello, Sheldon," Rene said, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Hope you don't mind that I'm early. I just missed you," she said softly. She threw a smile over her shoulder at the people in the hall before squeezing past Sheldon into the office. She made sure to trail her fingers around his stomach to his back slowly.

Sheldon watched Winkle's eyes widen, Kripke's jaw drop, and Toby Loobenfeld give him a thumbs up gesture. He quickly closed his door and turned to see Rene sitting cross legged on the small bench under the window.

She grinned widely as he read her shirt. **We don't just start the job. We finish it. Subzero's Refrigerator Repair.** Underneath was a picture of the Mortal Combat character.

"So, what's so important that you call me?" she asked.

Sheldon fidgeted and took a seat at his desk, turning in his chair to face her. "First of all, this is very private and important. Please refrain from teasing me," he said quietly.

Rene's eyes widened and she nodded, wiping all humor from her expression. She immediately settled into therapist mode. "Go on," she said simply.

Sheldon twisted his hands together nervously. "A couple of days ago, something happened between Penny and I. Something intimate," he said with a blush. "Afterwards, Penny said we should pretend it never happened and keep our boundaries intact while we continue our slow pace."

"And you obviously disagree," she said calmly.

Sheldon shrugged. "That's my dilemma. I am not sure if I do or not. What happened…it made me feel more connected to Penny than I have ever felt to anyone. However, the aftermath was awkward and messy." He looked at her with confusion. "I love Penny. I know I do. And I know she loves me. So why didn't this make us closer? Why does it seem that we have taken steps back from one another?"

Rene sighed softly and shrugged. "Sheldon, you and Penny have both spent your life keeping yourself closed off from others. You have built walls around your emotions and set guards along the towers armed with sub-machine guns."

"But Penny has always had a grasp of emotions that eludes me." Sheldon said.

"She may understand them, but she has never accepted them," Rene corrected. "She hides from them as much as you always have. You did it because you had to grow up way too fast. Penny did it because she grew up with people who wanted her to be someone she wasn't. People who didn't love her for who she is."

"So what do we do?" he asked worriedly.

She uncrossed her legs and leaned over to pat his knee. "There's no formula for that. I can't prescribe a pill, or give you a step by step set of instructions. Life doesn't work that way, hon. You are both emotionally stunted, and you're going to have to tear down those walls and develop the emotions you never used before. Trust, desire, and dependency; you have to learn how to deal with those."

He swallowed nervously and forced himself to say something he rarely admitted. "I'm scared. What if I cannot do this and I lose her? What if she can and she decides she doesn't want or need me?"

"Sheldon, you are a physicist. You know that the world is mysterious and chaotic. There are no guarantees. Maybe your fears will come true," she said softly. Sheldon's eyes turned bleak and he looked down at the floor. Rene reached over and cupped his cheek to make him look up at her. "And maybe your fears are nothing more than shadows. You have to have faith."

"I'm a man of science. I deal in facts, not faith," he reminded her.

"Then I suggest you start there," Rene said. She stood and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I think you'll be surprised by what you find when you start searching. I talked to Penny last night. She has many of the same fears you do. Maybe the best thing would be for you two to talk about what happened."

Sheldon stood and walked her to the door. "Rene?" he said timidly. She looked up at him and he fidgeted slightly. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "You have been a good friend to Penny …and to me."

She smiled gently and nodded. "I like you both, Sheldon. I think you two are good for each other. Hell, you two inspired me to finally move forward with Stuart."

His lips tugged up at the corners. "May I ask you why Stuart? He does not appear to be the type of person someone as hippy-dippy and flamboyant as you would chose."

Rene's cheeks turned a bit pink. "I know, we seem like opposites in every way. Stuart is more than a shop owner, or geek, or artist. He's sweet, kind, romantic. He looks at me like I'm all he needs. Like I'm the very air he breaths. And he makes my heart beat faster, like it's only really working when he's around. When I'm with him, I feel like nothing is impossible."

Sheldon's eyes widened with surprise. "You know, that is twice I have heard something similar," he mumbled.

"Oh?" Rene asked curiously.

Sheldon blushed deeply and shook his head. "It is private."

Rene grinned and decided to let him off the hook for once. She walked over to the door and paused. "You know, when I first met Penny, my first impression was that she was hiding from more than her problems. It wasn't until I met you that I realized what it was. She needs you Sheldon. Just as much as you need her. You could live without one another, but neither of you would ever be truly happy. I firmly believe that love is what separates us from the rest of the animals. Not art, or engineering, or even monogamy. It's love. The kind of love that makes us put someone above everyone else, above ourselves. So, is there anyone or anything that means more to you than Penny?"

Sheldon thought about the important things in his life. His Meemaw, his work, his friends and family. He thought about Penny. About how empty he had felt without her in his life. He tried to picture his life without her. He clutched at his chest involuntarily, trying to ease the sharp pain that made his chest tighten.

Rene nodded and patted his hand. "That, right there, is what made me give in to my love for Stuart. I can't live without him."

Sheldon fidgeted for a heartbeat before gathering his nerve to overcome his phobias. He dipped his head and placed a smacking kiss on Rene's startled cheek. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "You have helped me a tremendous deal."

Rene considered teasing him for a split second. But for Sheldon to willingly touch someone besides Penny was a huge deal. She nodded quickly. "You're welcome. And don't forget we're all having a birthday party for Andy on Friday. He'll be 60."

Sheldon held the door open for her and nodded. When he was alone, he sat down at his desk. He had a lot of thinking to do. Decisions need to be made.


	37. The Wheaton Kiss

**Sheldon has sought out advice from Rene on his relationship with Penny.**

* * *

Missy fiddled with the pasta on her plate and looked across the table at Raj. He was sipping his wine and smiling at her nervously. "Rajesh," she said as casually as possible, "you've been pretty quiet ever since I got here. Are you regretting last night?"

Raj looked at her with surprise. "No!" he said quickly. He licked his lips uncomfortably. "I enjoyed last night," he said with a shy smile. "But there is something I need to tell you."

"Married?" Missy asked with a frown. "Used to be a woman? Serial killer?"

Raj's eyes widened. "What kind of dating have you been doing in Texas?"

She shrugged. "Not much of any kind. I work nights, and when I'm off, I'm usually doing chores or resting."

Raj nodded understandingly. "Well, it's none of those." He cleared his throat and set down his wineglass. "Recently I realized I need to be honest with everyone about who I am. This is hard for me. I should have said something before we got carried away," he said softly. "Missy, I am bisexual."

She sighed with relief. "Oh! Is that all, sugar? I already knew that."

He looked at her with surprise. "You did?" He looked disgruntled for a moment. "How is everyone knew before me?"

Missy laughed softly. "Honey, you're about the most adorable thing ever. It kinda obvious that you bat for both teams when you spent most of the movie yesterday talking about how sexy Chris Hemsworth was in his racing jumper."

Raj looked down at his plate shyly. "And you don't mind?"

Missy shrugged. "Raj, you're cute, sweet, and smart. I like you. No one is perfect. I've thought about you a lot in the last four or five years. I often ask Shelly how you're doing. I want to spend time with you."

Raj's lips pulled up into a wide, happy smile. "I like you, too," he said gently.

"Good," she said with a grin. "How about we finish our meal, and cuddle on the couch."

"Have you ever seen This Means War with Reece Witherspoon and Chris Pine?" he asked.

Missy shook her head. "Any good?"

Raj nodded quickly. "I'm a definite Pine-nut. Cinnamon loves it too."

Missy glanced at the pup on her lap. "She's such a good girl, Raj. You know, I have a male Russell terrier named Hoggle. I named him after the dwarf in the movie Labyrinth because he likes to steal shiny things. I couldn't tell you how often I've had to search his bed for my earrings, keys or watch."

He smiled at her hopefully. "Maybe he and Cinnamon could get to know each other, as well. I mean, if you ever bring him for a visit."

Missy smiled. "Who knows, sugar. We'll have to see what happens."

* * *

Sheldon reviewed the notes he had written out carefully, making absolutely certain that he had made no mistakes. This was too important. This wasn't just a step in his career. It wasn't just a chapter in his autobiography. This was his future he was planning.

* * *

Penny sipped the tea Wil handed her and leaned back on the deck chair.

"So, want to tell me what's got you looking flatter than a pancake?" he asked.

"Nothing," penny said calmly.

Wil snorted. "Bullshit."

Penny's head whipped toward him and he smirked. "Pen, I've known you for a while now. I'd lay money on the belief that you and I are more than just friends. Hell, the only reason you and I aren't a couple is because our hearts already belonged to someone else before we met. So, don't tell me nothing is wrong, babe. I can practically feel the pain radiating off of you."

Penny took a long drink of her tea. "I fucked up," she said softly. "Sheldon and I …" she ran a hand through her hair roughly, her agitation growing. "We fooled around the other night."

Wil smiled. "Way to go!"

She shook her head quickly. "I screwed up," she said again. "I freaked out. It was just so …powerful, Wil. I couldn't think. I was so wrapped up in what we were doing, I'm not even sure I could remember my own name."

"How is that screwing up?" he asked. "You two love each other. You _should_ have passion."

"No," she shook her head. "I screwed up after. I told Sheldon we should pretend it never happened."

Wil was silent for a moment. "Okay. So, before I call you an idiot, why did you do that?"

"Because I'm an addict," she said roughly. "I'm scared, Wil. What if this wasn't passion? What if it was just me?"

Wil shook his head. "I should have just started off by calling you an idiot." Penny glared at him and he shrugged. "Pen, sit up."

Penny sat up and faced him. "What?"

Wil wrapped his right hand around hr nape and pulled her to him swiftly. His lips captured hers before she could resist. He nipped and sucked at her lips, as his other hand slid around her back and pulled her across into his lap. It only took Penny two seconds of surprise to begin pushing at Wil's shoulders firmly. He didn't resist as she sprang away from him. Instead, he grinned widely.

"Are you crazy?" Penny demanded loudly. "Are you completely, totally insane?!"

Anne stepped out onto the porch. "Penny? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Penny looked at her with worry. "I kissed her," Wil said calmly.

Anne raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

Wil nodded. "She was worrying that the way she feels about Sheldon, and the way he makes her feel was because of her addictions. So, I kissed her like a lover would." He turned to Penny with a smirk. "Funny how you didn't get lost in _my_ kiss, huh?"

Penny opened her mouth to yell at him but the words wouldn't come. She watched Anne roll her eyes and head back inside.

"Supper will be ready soon," Anne called over her shoulder.

Wil stood and walked over to Penny. He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Babe, you love that crazy man. You aren't the woman you once were. You're stronger and smarter now. And if you're even half as smart as I think, you'll find a way to make peace with your past and embrace your future."

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she whispered. "Love you, Wil."

"Love you, too, babe," he replied.

* * *

Amy watched the small brown bird outside her window flutter it wings before it took off. She glanced back at Leonard on her couch. He spent most of his time sitting there grumbling about how unfairly Penny and Sheldon had treated him. The rest was spent at work or in her bed. At first it had been everything she ever wanted. Or rather, it was what she thought she wanted.

But surely sex was supposed to be more than just laying still while Leonard rutted over her, eyes closed tightly, mumbling odd phrases like "yeah, you like that, don't you?" or "I'll show you what a real man can do".

She kept thinking about the way Sheldon and Penny had looked sitting on the couch when she and Leonard had gathered the rest of his clothes. Contentment was the closest word she could find. Like they were at peace. And she wanted that.

She thought she wanted sex. That sex would solve everything. Sex would drive away the loneliness for good. Sex would make her less awkward, more popular, happier.

Only sex didn't do any of that. All it did was make her sore, tired and lonely.

Amy stood and pulled on her sweater. Leonard glanced over from the couch where he was watching some sci-fi show. Before he could ask, she answered. "I'm going to go get Ricky some cigarettes," she said calmly.

Leonard turned back to the tv. "Get condoms, too."

Amy nodded, even though he wasn't looking. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.


	38. The Redemption

**Yeah, Leonard is still pretty much an asshole.**

* * *

Penny and Rene were just getting ready to leave Rene's office when Charlie tapped on the door. "Fowler is here. Want me to bring her back or throw her out?"

Penny looked at Rene with surprise. Rene frowned and was silent for several seconds. "How's she look?" she finally asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Desperate."

Rene chucked her purse onto the desk and sat down on her futon. "Show her back," Rene said. "Penny, why don't you wait in the outer lounge with Charlie, and when I'm done we can go get Andy's cake."

Penny nodded and followed the hulking guy, despite her intense curiosity. She took a seat by the large bay window, noticing how Amy kept her eyes on the floor, hands clutching her purse strap tightly.

"Come on back," Charlie said calmly. Amy finally glanced at Penny before hurrying to follow.

"Hello, Amy," Rene said in an even tone. "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Amy took a deep breath and looked up at the pink haired woman she didn't understand. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just don't know who else to talk to." Tears filled her brown eyes and she slumped in her chair, sobbing.

* * *

Penny was halfway through an article on subliminal messaging helping to overcome phobias when Rene stepped into the lounge. She walked over and sat down beside Penny.

"How'd it go?" Penny asked.

Rene sighed. "That woman has a whole mess of pain, anger and fear in her," Rene said softly. "To be honest, I think she's on the verge of a massive meltdown." She looked at Penny carefully. "She could really use a bit of support right about now. But before I ask you to help, I need to ask you something."

Penny smiled softly. "I don't approve of the choices she made, and she hurt me a lot, but I still care about Amy. Neither one of us is perfect. We both made mistakes. I want to help her."

Rene smiled gratefully as she stood up. "Good. Because you are the one who gave her the courage to come here today, sort of."

Penny stood and headed back to the office resolutely. "Come on, Rene. Let's go see if I can get my friend back."

They walked into the room, and Amy looked up worriedly. She bit her lip as she looked ay Penny, her nervousness obvious to both women. Amy stood and plucked at the bottom of her sweater. "Hello, Penny," she said timidly.

Penny handed Rene her purse and smiled softly. Three steps forward and she was tugging the shy brunette into her arms. Amy was stunned by the affection and joy she felt radiating off Penny.

"I've missed you so much," Penny whispered in her ear.

A sob broke free from Amy's throat and she clung to Penny as she began to cry. "I've *hiccup* missed you *hiccup* too," she cried.

Rene leaned against the door frame and smiled. She glanced at Charlie over her shoulder to find the large man grinning, a suspicious wetness in his eyes. "You know, for a scary looking dude, you're just an old softie."

Charlie grinned unabashedly. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

Rene looked back at the two women hugging. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Sheldon knocked on Penny's door, his present for Andy in his other hand. The door opened and he took a step back in surprise. "Amy?"

Amy smiled hesitantly at him. "Hello, Sheldon. Penny is finishing her make-up. Please come in."

He stepped into the apartment and placed the gift on the counter. "Why are you here?" he asked sternly.

Amy's hands twisted together. "Because I missed Penny," she said softly. "And you and Bernadette, and even Howard. Because I made a huge mistake and I want to correct it." Tears filled her eyes.

"She's here because she's my friend," Penny said gently from her bedroom door.

Sheldon walked over and pulled her close for a kiss. "Are you sure?" he mumbled.

Penny smiled up at him. "Talk to her," she suggested. "I believe her, but you have to make up your own mind. We have a bit of time before the party, so, while I finish getting ready, talk to Amy. Listen to her. Make up your own mind."

Sheldon watched her worriedly. "What if I am not convinced?"

Penny shrugged. "You do not have to be friends with anyone, Sheldon. I know she hurt you. If you can't forgive her, I'll understand. But please understand that even if you two are never friends again, she and I are. I hope you can live with that."

Penny headed back into the bathroom leaving Sheldon and Amy watching each other warily.

Sheldon sat down on the couch warily and watched Amy fidget nervously before sitting on the chair. They stared at each other for a moment before Sheldon cleared his throat. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Wrong," she said hesitantly. "I've been very, very wrong. I know I hurt you," she murmured. "I apologize for that. You see, it was my first broken heart, and I handled it very badly."

Sheldon sighed. "I did not mean to break your heart."

Amy shook her head. "Not you. Penny." She blushed faintly. "She was my first real friend, Sheldon. You and I were more like colleagues. But Penny? I idolized her. Envied her. Wanted to be her. It was everything I ever hoped for at first. She was as broken inside as all of us. I knew it, and I ignored it." An expression of shame settled over her features. "Then she grew. She started to put her life together and I got left behind. It hurt so bad, Sheldon. My first friend, and she was moving forward without me."

Sheldon began to make sense of Amy's state of mind. He had felt much the same for a while. Like Penny was moving further and further out of his grasp. For someone even more socially inept that him, it must have seemed like a betrayal.

"So, I lashed out. And then, to compound things, you discovered that you loved her. I wasn't just losing my best friend. I was losing my best friend, my boyfriend, _everything_ that was important to me." Amy dashed away the tears trying to form. "I am sorry, Sheldon. I really am. I was so mad, and scared, and …I'm not trying to make excuses. What I did, taking Leonard's side, was stupid. I should never have trusted him."

Amy sobbed softly, her hands twisting together tightly. "I let him in my bed," she whispered. "I was so stupid!"

Amy jumped, shocked when Sheldon reached over and took her hands in his, untwisting her fingers. She looked up to find him smiling. Not his koala smile, or that weird uncomfortable one, but the same smile she had seen when he was sitting by Penny. A contented smile.

"Not stupid," he corrected. "Just misguided. We all make mistakes, Amy. But I'm learning very quickly that mistakes can be forgiven. I've missed having you as my friend, even though we did not make good romantic partners. We used to have a lot of fun together."

Amy relaxed slowly. "We did, didn't we? Can you forgive me, Sheldon?"

He withdrew from her a bit and nodded. "If you can forgive me for being a terrible boyfriend."

Penny opened the bedroom door and smiled at them both. "Good. Now that that's settled, let's party!"

Amy giggled slightly and stood up. She watched Sheldon moved to Penny's side and kiss her gently. It still hurt a tiny bit, but the relief of being back in their good graces overshadowed it.


	39. The Birthday

**Amy has re-entered the lives of Penny and Sheldon. **

Bernadette, Howard and Raj were less apprehensive about having Amy around. In fact, Bernadette and Raj greeted her so warmly, Amy burst into tears again. Howard handed her a tissue, and a cup of punch with a smile.

Sheldon watched Penny flitter through the party goers and wondered if she had gotten wind of his plans. Was she unhappy? Worried? She stopped to talk to Andy who smiled widely and drew her away toward the back of the comic shop. He was about to head that way when Wil walked over.

"So, I hear Missy and Raj have formed an attachment to one another." Wil said conversationally.

Sheldon nodded and glanced to his sister. "Yes, they seem to be growing closer. Penny and Missy both have informed me that I need to stay out of it."

Wil laughed. "On penalty of pain?"

Sheldon nodded with a wry smile. "Exactly."

A sharp whistle resonated through the room, drawing everyone's attention to the table in the center of the room. Andy grinned widely and looked around. "Thank you, Penny, for getting everyone's attention," he laughed. "I want to thank you all for coming. I can't tell you how much it means to me to be surrounded by my friends on my 60th birthday. I'd have been content with a cupcake and a card."

"Wish you'd said so before I spent money on an actual gift!" Bob yelled out.

Andy made a slightly rude gesture toward his buddy as others laughed. "I especially want to thank Penny and Anne for planning this party, You girls sure know how to make a guy feel special." Penny threw her arms around him tight and he smiled, patting her shoulder. When she released him, Anne moved in for her own hug. Andy blushed at the catcalls and picked up the cake server. "Okay, enough mushy stuff. Who wants the first slice?" A cheer went up as Andy turned to cut the cake.

Sheldon accepted his slice and headed to a quiet corner to think about his plans for later that night. He had thought a lot about Rene's advice, Meemaw's words, and how he felt about Penny for the last two days.

"Looking pretty serious," Penny said as she slipped in beside him. "What are you up to?"

Sheldon smiled down at her and set aside his cake. "I am not up to anything."

Penny quirked an eyebrow. "Sweetie, you are a terrible liar. Your eye is twitching like crazy."

He huffed with annoyance. "Penny, we are supposed to be celebrating Andy's birthday. We should postpone this conversation until later."

Penny shook her head. "No. I don't think so," she said softly, grabbing his hand. She pulled him through the crowd until she reached the table. Andy smiled widely and whistled almost as loudly as Penny had earlier. Andy leaned in and kissed Penny's cheek quickly and stepped back.

Penny turned to Sheldon and took a deep breath. "I love you," she said tenderly. "It's taken me a long time to figure out who I am, what I want, and what I am capable of. It didn't take me nearly as long to figure out that you play a major role in that."

Sheldon felt a tingle of excitement race up his spine at the intensity in her eyes.

"We've both had a pretty sharp learning curve lately, and it's been kind of rough, I know. I made the both of us jump through so many hoops. I was scared of me. I didn't trust my own mind and heart. I've made some stupid choices in my life, but I'm not that girl anymore. I need to trust me, and you more. Sheldon, you are The Guy. The only one I need. The only one I love." Penny stepped back and knelt down on one knee. "So, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper will you marry me?"

A gasp went up throughout the room. Sheldon stared at Penny with shock. "You want to marry me?" he asked hesitantly.

Penny nodded, her expression confident and sure.

Sheldon pulled her back to her feet and shook his head slowly. "This isn't right," he said softly. Penny's cheeks paled and she tried to tug free on his grip. Sheldon held firm and reached into his pocket with his free hand. Another gasp went up as he dropped to one knee himself. He held out the box and cleared his throat. "This is my role," he said with a smile. "Penelope Queen, will _you_ marry _me_?"

Penny looked at the box with a stunned expression. She opened it slowly and looked at the antique silver ring with the stunning princess cut diamond. A second later, Sheldon tumbled backwards onto the floor as Penny launched herself at him.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" she mumbled over and over, between the kisses she peppered his face with.

Everyone in the room cheered loudly, a few even hugging tightly, or sharing their own kisses.

Amy smiled sadly and turned to move further back into the corner.

"Kind of like a fairy tale, isn't it?"

She looked up to see Rene's assistant standing beside her. He looked down at her with a grin. "I'm Charlie, by the way."

"Amy Farrah Fowler," she murmured.

He nodded. "I remember. I don't suppose you like Greek food, do you?"

She looked confusedly at him. "I do. Why?"

Charlie grinned wider. "My parents own a Greek restaurant over on Union. How about dinner tomorrow night? Say 7pm?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Are…are you asking me out?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. I've always had a particular fondness for brainy girls. So, what do you say? Dinner?"

Amy smiled shyly. "I think I'd like that."

"Good," Charlie said. "How about we go congratulate the happy couple and then find a quiet corner to get to know each other a bit better."

Amy nodded and followed him through the crowd.

* * *

**The next evening**

Leslie opened the door to her condo with a knowing expression. "Hello, Leonard. What brings you by?"

Leonard bit back the retort he wanted to give. "Amy kicked me out. She took up with some muscle-bound ape. I need a place to stay. Can you put me up?" he asked, giving her his best puppy-dog look. Leslie smirked and closed her door without a word.

He shouldered his overnight bag higher and shuffled back toward the elevator. Maybe Kripke had a couch he could crash on.


	40. The End

**Here it is, the finale for my Shenny story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. In the end I was able to redeem Amy, but Leonard was too far gone. I've always felt that with counseling Amy could be a better person. She's damaged, like everyone else, but her problems could be eased with love, understanding and a real desire to change. Since season 4 I've rarely felt that Leonard ever has any desire to be better. And when I hear people talk about how he treats Penny and the others in the last two seasons, I'm almost completely convinced he is un-salvageable. To me, that's the real travesty of TBBT. The writers do not even see how painfully cruel Leonard and Amy are. And if they do see it, they make no effort to change that.**

* * *

Penny took one last look in the mirror before turning to face Bernadette and Anne. "Well?"

They smiled at her warmly. "Stunning," Bernadette said.

Anne nodded, happily. "You look beautiful."

Penny grinned impishly. "As long as I'm prettier than my Man of Honor, I'm satisfied," she said looking at the remaining member of her bridal party.

Wil smiled and walked over to kiss her cheek softly. "You're definitely prettier than me," he agreed, "but I'm still more charming."

Anne and Bernadette rolled their eyes and laughed as they followed Penny and Wil from the dressing room.

* * *

Sheldon tilted his head back and tried not to fidget as Raj straightened his bowtie. "Maybe I should just go check on Penny," he said nervously. "You and Wil wouldn't even let me talk to her last night. What if she forgot something?"

Rene snorted. "Sheldon, as your Best Maid I have already spoken to Penny. She is dressed, vows memorized, eagerly waiting the moment she stands in front of everyone and declares ownership over you."

Sheldon snorted right back at her. "It is not legal to own another person."

Rene grinned unabashedly. "Why do you think they call it tying the knot? Penny has culled you from the herd, and roped you tight. She now owns your ass."

Howard grinned as he held out Sheldon's Tux jacket. "If it makes you feel any better, the branding part only hurts for a moment."

Sheldon huffed with irritation. "If you are through teasing me, I would like to get married now."

Rene laughed and linked her arm through his. "Come on, Shelly. Let's get you hitched."

* * *

"Penelope Marie Queen, you are the variable in my life. I spent years trying to solve for you without realizing your value was already known. All it took was for me to add your addend to my augend to find the sum of us." Sheldon smirked at the confusion in her eyes, loving the cute way her nose wrinkled up. "In other words, without you, I am not complete. I am only a fraction of who I can be. I love you, Penny. I always will."

"Please God, no more math puns," Wil muttered. Sheldon shot him a glare and Rene snickered before giving Penny an apologetic look.

"I tried to make him rewrite his vows," she whispered loudly to Penny.

"Ahem!" Penny glared at everyone before turning to Sheldon. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, you are the coefficient in my life." Several people in the wedding party groaned loudly. Sheldon's eyes widened with surprise. Penny smiled at him tenderly. "Once I found my operator, I was able to see the constant of us. Together we form an expression that equals happiness. Our love is our equation."

Sheldon gulped and twitched before giving in to his feelings. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard. Wolf whistles and cat calls erupted from the witnesses. Normally Mary would have objected to such an undignified display in a house of worship, but she was too busy trying to keep Meemaw from standing on the pew and applauding as she whistled the loudest.

"You know you just mangled mathematics, right?" he whispered against Penny lips.

Penny pulled back slightly and grinned. "You aren't marrying me for my algebra skills."

"Excuse me, but if you two are finished, I'd like to conclude the services," the pastor said, smiling slightly. Sheldon nodded and stepped back a couple of inches from Penny, without releasing her waist. "Now, Sheldon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish for the remainder of your earthly life?"

"I do," he said confidently.

"You may place the ring upon her finger. Penelope, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish for the remainder of your earthly life?"

"I do," she promised.

"You may place the ring upon his finger. With your mutual declarations of love, commitment, and complex mathematics, I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Sheldon once again pulled Penny tight into his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless.

The pastor smiled understandingly and looked out over the church. "Please rise and join me in greeting Dr. and Mrs. Cooper."

Sheldon and Penny walked down the aisle as their friends and family cheered. "You know, Wil once told me he was going to introduce me to a brand new world," Penny said as they got into the limo Sheldon had hired. She turned to face him as the driver closed the door. "I'm glad I took that chance."

Sheldon kissed her again. "I'm glad you did too. A year ago you were miserable and I was trapped by my fears and schedules. Both our lives have changed for the better." The limo started and he smiled. "Shall we go to our reception?"

Penny grinned up at him. "It's a date."


End file.
